Lost and Found
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: Visiting the past in a time machine is one thing. But having the Past come to you is something different. Mr. Peabody faces the past that left him with a result that could lead to a new future, His son teenage Thomas Peabody. born human with only a trademark of his left eye being green. can these two make up for lost time or crash into each other for the worse? rated T to be safe
1. the boy

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guy's so like... lol I just watched Mr. Peabody and Sherman last night and fell in love with it. I have a few ideas for this story that I just couldn't get out of my head and this Story is gonna have some twists and turns along the way with some drama and hurt and confort but anyways guy this is my first Mr. Peabody and Sherman story so... let me know what you guys think!**

 **Chapter 1: The Boy**

Mr. Peabody starts making breakfast right before twelve year old Sherman had to go to school. He makes some pancakes and bacon along with a glass of orange juice. After putting down two plates with the food on the Island the home phone on the wall rings. "I got I got!" Sherman said grabbing the phone and answering it. "Hello," Sherman said through the phone. Sherman then looks at his father. "Dad it's for you," Sherman said handed his dad the phone. Mr. Peabody then grabbed the home from his son. "Hello," Mr. Peabody said on the phone.

Mr. Peabody walks up to the court house and goes inside. Mr. Peabody sits outside the office of the same judge who have the rights for mr. Peabody to adopt Sherman. Mr. Peabody walks into the office and sees a fifteen year old boy wearing a black hoodie with his hood on, light blue ripped and white Vans shoes. The boy didn't look at Mr. Peabody, he only looked at the judge who was sitting at his desk. "Mr. Peabody! welcome have a seat! You might want to," the Judge said with a smile. Mr. Peabody nodded as he sat down in a chair next to the boy.

"So what's going on?" Mr. Peabody asked. The Judge chucked as turned and looked at the boy. "Thomas here is your son," The Judge said with another smile. Mr. Peabody eyes widened as he turned and looked at the teen boy. "But how?" Mr. Peabody asked. Thomas starts laughing. "It's called sex dude," Thomas said still laughing. "Eleanor," Mr. Peabody says under his breath. "What was that?" Asked the judge. Mr. Peabody then shakes his and looks up. "Nothing," Mr. Peabody answers. "Anyway's Mr. Peabody here are the DNA test results that prove he is your son and behind those glasses also show some characteristics of you," the judge explains as he hands over the DNA files. Mr. Peabody takes the file and turns to look at Thomas.

Thomas sighs and he turns and looks at Mr. Peabody. Thomas takes off the glasses to revile his two didn't colored eyes. Thomas's left eye was green just Mr. Peabody's and his right eye was a light brown just like his mothers. "Problem solved," the judge said with a smile. Thomas and Mr. Peabody just looked at each other then look back at the judge.

* * *

Mr. Peabody and Thomas walk out of the courthouse being a few steps away from each other. Once they both were on the side walk Thomas started walking away from Mr. Peabody. "Thomas wait!" Mr. Peabody said running after Thomas. Thomas then puts on his head and sun glasses and continues walking. Mr. Peabody then stops him by cutting in front of him. "What do you want man?" Thomas asked putting his hands in his pockets. "Where do you think your going?" Mr. Peabody asked. Thomas takes off his sun glasses and looks at Mr. Peabody in the eye. "Look, you don't know me and I don't know you let's just put everything behind us and move on," Thomas simply said putting his sun glasses on and started walking away again. " We can't move on from this Thomas," Mr. Peabody called out.

Thomas stops on his tracks not looking at Mr. Peabody he just stood there. Mr. Peabody turns around and looks at Thomas. "Where are you even gonna go? I read the papers. Your passed away last year and I'm the only one who can take care of you," Mr. Peabody as he walked over to Thomas putting his paw on Thomas's leg. Thomas did his best to hold the anger and tears back. "You know what? You should talk! Where have you been for the last fifteen years of my life!" Thomas said in rage as he throw off his sun glasses. "This green eye, is the only trademark I have of you! Other than having your blood! and to top it all off I'm half the dog you will ever be! In fact I'm all Human. No dog parts, just a green eye from you!" and with that Thomas stormed off once again. Mr. Peabody wasn't going to Let Thomas get in any trouble or get hurt since he was homeless and out on the streets.

Mr. Peabody again ran after Thomas for one last talk. "Then let me get to know you!" Mr. Peabody insisted. Thomas stopped again and looked at Mr. Peabody. "Why should even let you got to know me?" Thomas asked. Mr. Peabody swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck. "Because I care and I want to make up for the last fifteen years," Mr Peabody answered. Thomas looked at the ground before answering. Was this for real? Thomas himself didn't believe it when he found out he was Mr. Peabody's son. In fact as a young kid he always wanted a dog as a pet but not as a father. Thomas also thought to himself how is this possible? How can this dog be his father? The DNA tests are true but how can be? The only physical trademark that Thomas has of Mr. Peabody was his left eye being the same shade of green Mr. Peabody's was. Thomas looked at Mr. Peabody and had a small smile.

"Fine I'll go with you," Thomas answered. Mr. Peabody smiles at the answer as a black SUV pulls up next to them on the side walk. "Alright now lets good home," Mr. Peabody said as he opened the SUV door. Thomas hesitated before getting in the SUV. "What's the matter?" Mr. Peabody asked. "Could we stop somewhere first?" Thomas asked. Mr. Peabody smile. "Of course! Where to?" Mr. Peabody asked. Thomas stood there for a moment. "My house," Thomas answered. Mr. Peabody then lost his smile. "oh... um... sure I can take you there," Mr. Peabody answered. Thomas nodded before jumping in the SUV. Mr. Peabody then got inside and close the SUV door and then they were on their way to Thomas's old house.

* * *

They didn't talk much on the there although it felt different to Peabody now that he was heading back to the place that crushed his heart. The SUV stops on a quiet little neighborhood in front of a small little white house. "This is it huh?" Mr. Peabody asked. Thomas nodded. "Yep this is it. Do you want to come inside?" Thomas asked. Mr. Peabody looked at Thomas. "Are you sure?" Mr. Peabody asked. Thomas looked at him and nodded. "Yeah it's fine I just need to grab my bag and some clothes," Thomas explained as he opened the door. Mr. Peabody nodded as he opened on his side of the door and got out. Thomas and Mr. Peabody both walked up to the small little house together with Thomas opening the door.

"Here we are," Thomas said as he walked into the house. Mr. Peabody walked in right behind looking around his surroundings. Memories flashed before Mr. Peabody's eyes, mostly the memories were about him and Thomas's mother Eleanor. Thomas rushed into his room and shut the door. Thomas then went all of his dressers and closet. "There you are," Thomas said as he pulled pulled out a bag. Thomas looked inside and made sure that his fake I.D's and credit cards were still in the bag along with ten thousand dollars in cash at the bottom. Thomas then grabbed some clothes to cover his secret stash. Mr. Peabody continued to look around house but just looking made him feel heart broken.

Without further due Mr. Peabody walked into the living room and headed for the door. "Thomas are you ready to go home?" Mr. Peabody called out. Thomas heard Mr. Peabody as he was leaving his old bed room. "Yeah I'll be right down," Thomas called back as he shuts his door and heads down stairs. Thomas and Mr. Peabody both leave the old house and get inside the SUV. "Oh and I forgot to tell you. You have an adopted brother named Sherman he's twelve year old," Mr. Peabody said with a smile. Thomas only held his bag closely to him and just kept his eyes looking out the window. "Oh fun," was the only words that Thomas could get out of himself. "I'm you two will get along just great," Mr. Peabody said cheerfully as they drove off back into the city.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys what do you guys think so far? I mean What is Thomas up too? Like where did he get all that stuff and well what do you guy's think he's going to do since he just found out that Mr. Peabody is his real father. And what Mr. Peabody? I mean yeah Sherman was adopted, but having a real blood son? I'll tell you what the table's are going to turn so fast it's just gonna be "Okay... that just happened" anyways guys let me know what you all think of this so I had lots of fun writing this and I just saw the movie last night and yeah lol til next time!**


	2. No Going Back

Chapter 2: No Going Back

"Home sweet home," Mr. Peabody said as the SUV pulled up to the front entrance of Mr. Peabody's pent house and work office building. Thomas looked out the window and looked up. "What am I? Some kind of rich kid now?" Thomas asked sort of rudely. Mr. Peabody was a little surprised by this. "You don't have to be if you don't want to," Mr. Peabody said. Thomas just shook his head and got out. Me. Peabody sat there for a few a more seconds and thought about everything that has happened so far. His thoughts were then interrupted by camera flashing lights. "Oh no!" Mr. Peabody said as he opened the door quickly and almost jumping out of the car.

"Mr. Peabody! Is it true this is your real son!" Asked one reporter. Peabody ran other to Thomas and help push through the reporters. "Mr. Peabody! Was Sherman a replacement for Thomas?" Asked another reporter. "No comment," Mr. Peabody answered still trying to push through to get to his penthouse building. "Mr. Peabody! Do you regret having this child!" Asked the last reporter. Thomas and Peabody were already inside so they didn't having to answer. As Peabody shut the door he just sighed closing his eyes to think for a second. "Do regret having me?" Thomas asked. Mr. Peabody shot open his eyes in shock looking up at Thomas. "Of course not why would you think that?" Mr. Peabody asked.

Thomas looked through the glass doors as the press still awaited for their answers. "They sure think so," Thomas answered. Mr. Peabody looked at the press then looked back at Thomas. "They don't know like I-" before Peabody could finish he was cut off by Thomas. "Like you do? You've only known me for two hours. How can possibly know all about me in two hours?" Thomas said getting a little bit angry. Peabody swallowed hard before answering. "Thomas I'm sorry," Peabody answered. Thomas swallowed hard holding back the tears. "That's what they all said when my mom died," Thomas shot back grabbing his bag and heading for the elevator. Peabody frowned as he walked towards the elevator. Now the both of them in the elevator no one talked while going up. The elevator doors opened welcoming a warm but huge penthouse. "Here we are," Mr. Peabody said getting off the elevator. Thomas followed right behind Mr. Peabody and looked around is surroundings.

Thomas walked over to the living room window that looked over New York City, "Cool isn't?" Mr. Peabody said as he stood next to Thomas. Thomas looked to his left and looked down at Mr. Peabody. "Yeah I guess so, never been in a place like this," Thomas said as he looked back at window. Mr Peabody nodded as he crossed his arms. Thomas then sat down in a chair that was next to the window. Peabody just looked at Thomas as he sat there looking out the window. Peabody then rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "So Thomas. Um what do you like to do for fun?" Mr. Peabody asked. Thomas looked and Mr. Peabody and sighed.

"Nothing really," Thomas answered. Mr. Peabody raised one eye brow and crossed his arms. "I'm sure you must like something fun," Mr Peabody said with a smile. Thomas then bounced his knee up and down as he puts on his hood on. "I guess art and music," Thomas answered. Peabody suddenly became intrested and sat down on the couch. "Art and music huh? I like those things too. What kind of art and music?" Mr Peabody asked with another smile. Thomas's body language suddenly changed to a more calm form. "Street art like graffiti and stuff," Thomas answered. Peabody in respose, "And music I like anything. It's listening and picturing someone elses personal lives. You know before the cops busted me I was doing some my own graffiti. Leaving my mark on the world," Thomas explained with smile.

That was the frist time that Peabody ever saw Thomas smile since he got there. But another thought crawled inside of his mind. "Busted by the cops?" Peabody thought. The past year must have not been easy for him since losing his mother and now coming to a whole new world with a dog as a father and a adopted brother. This was going to be a new task for Mr. Peabody and only he could try for his new son. Mr Peabody nodded and smile at Thomas in repsonse. Peabody then looked at the time, it was 2:49. "Oh, Thomas it's time to go get your brother," Peabody said as he got up and grabbed his coat and car keys. "You gonna drive yourself?" Thomas asked standing up.

Mr. Peabody smiled as they both headed for the elevator. "Not everywhere I go I have someone drive me," Mr. Peabody with a chuckle. Thomas and Peabody both got in the eleavtor and pressed the button to go down. "I never thought the smartest dog in the world could drive himself anywhere," Thomas said as the elevator went down. Peabody looked up at Thomas after hearing his words. Thomas didn't look at Mr. Peabody he just looked at the numbers of the elevator going down. The words that Thomas had said made his heart warm like everytime Sherman says "I love you," suddenly the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

Peabody then shook himself out of his thoughts and walked out of the elevator. Together they made their way to a black car. Peabody unlocked the car with his keys and got inside. Thomas opened the left side of the car and got inside. "Just to warn you. The press might stll be out there," Peabody as he puts on his seatbelt. "Oh goodle," Thomas said as he puts on his seatbelt and sunglasses. "Bring on the flashing lights," Thomas said sitting back in his seat. Peabody chuckled as he started the car and started to drive off. "What so funny?" Thomas asked. Peabody chuckled again as he opened the car garage. "You. I have never seen someone just put on some sunglasses and say bring on the flashing lights," Peabody said as the garage was fully opened.

"Well I guess if you have a sensitive eye you would hate the lights too," Thomas answered as they rolled out of the alley with all of the press taking their pictures and waiting more answers. "I guess I would know. I hate it when they try to take my pictures in press conferences," Peabody said as he turned right out of the alley. The school was only two blocks away so it wasn't that far to drive. "Oh Thomas. I forgot I have a PTA meeting when we pick up your brother. You don't mind waiting do you?" Mr. Peabody asked taking a left turn on the street of the school. "No problem we'll just smoke a joint in back of the school like cool kids," Thomas said jokingly. Peabody slammed on the brakes of the car coming to a sudden holt in front of the school. "YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!" Mr. Peabody raised his voice.

"Dude it was joke I don't have any weed on me I promise," Thomas said taking off his sunglasses. Peabody then clamed himself down, "Okay I'm sorry I just don't want my son around that stuff," Peabody said in a calm voice. "Yeah you're son," Thomas said as he opened the door and got out. "Thomas That's what I-" Peabody was then cut off by the slamming car door. "Splendid," Peabody said to himself as he turned off the car and got out. Thomas was already standing next to the doors of the school. Peabody then locked the doors of the car and headed up to the school. "Look Thomas, I'm sorry about that back there I just-" Peabody again was cut off by Thomas. "Look it's no big deal let's just get this over with and go back home," Thomas said as he went inside the school.

Mr. Peabody just shook his head and went inside. Peabody and Thomas walked into the main office of the school. Thomas took off his hood as he and Mr. Peabody walked through the door of the main office. Everyone looked at Thomas as they step in. "Mr. Peabody this must be you're son Thomas," said the principal looking at Thomas. "Yes Mr. Purdy this is my son Thomas," Mr. Peabody said with a smile. Thomas just looked at Mr. Purdy as he studying him. "Well he sure has you're..." Mr. Purdy didn't want to offend Thomas about his left eye being green but he wanted to say something nice. "Eye," Mr. Purdy finally got out. "Mr. Peabody!" a voice said behind Thomas.

Thomas then got out of the as sherman ran up to Peabody and hugged him. "Hello sherman," Peabody said as he hugged him. After the two were done hugging, Sherman puts down his backpack and pulls out a piece of paper. "Mr. Peabody I got an A- in history today," Sherman said with a smile. Thomas was confused by this. "You don't call him dad?" Thomas spoke up. Everyone in the office looked at Thomas. "Hi I'm Sherman Peabody whats your name?" Sherman asked skipping the question. Thomas didn't what to say to this kid. The only thing he could think was this is his new adopted brother and he would have to be a role model for him.

Thomas then looked past Sherman and looked at Mr. Peabody. Peabody only smiled and nodded. Thomas swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm Thomas and I'm you're half brother," Thomas said with a small smile. Sherman cocked his head to the left, Thomas could tell he was confused. "So... is your mom and mom the same mom?" Sherman asked focuing on Thomas green left eye. This made things really awkward but Sherman was only twelve how could he know such a thing. "You and Mr. Peabody have the same eye," Sherman said looking into Thomas's eye some more. "Yeah Um... Sherman we're not from the same mother," Thomas explained. Sherman was still confused, "Then how are we half brothers? Mr. Peabody found me and adopted me when I mom wasn't around," Sherman explained. This made things even more awkward for Thomas to explain.

"Um Sherman I think its time for your after school activities," Peabody spoke up putting his paw on Sherman's shoulder. Sherman look at Peabody and nodded. "Okay Mr. Peabody I'll you after the PTA meeting," Sherman said giving Mr. Peabody another hug before leaving. Thomas watched Sherman leave as Mr Peabody was signing most papers. "So Thomas are you ready to go to school here?" Mr. Purdy asked. Thomas looked up at Mr. Purdy in surprise. "Wait me? go to school here in a uniform?" Thomas asked. Mr. Purdy nodded in reponse. Before Thomas could say anything else Peabody had already signed the papers for Thomas to start school tomorrow There was no going back now.

"I'll show Thomas the school before I head for the meeting," Peabody said as walked out of the school office. Thomas raced right behind Peabody as they both walked out of the office. "Dude what the hell did you do that for?" Thomas said a little angrly as they walked along halls. "What do you mean all I did signed you up for school," Peabody answered. "Yeah but why this school I would be just fine in a public school not a private school!" Thomas said as they continued walking the halls. "I'm sure you'll do fine," Peabody insisted. Thomas just shook his and puts his hood. Thomas then noticed a staircase that leads up to the roof. This gave Thomas an Idea for a get away. "Hey you go on ahead I'll find my way around," Thomas said as he puts one foot on the step heading up to roof. Peabody stops and looks at Thomas. "Are you sure?" Peabody asked.

Thomas nodded. "Yeah I'll be okay," Thomas repliled. Peabody nodded. "Just meet us back at the car at 5:30," Peabody with a smile. Thomas only nodded as he headed up the stairs. With that Peabody made his back and headed for the meeting. Thomas raced up the stairs and opened the door to the roof and closed the door behind him. Thomas took a deep breath closing his eyes and feeling the cold air on his face. Thomas then opened his eyes and walked over to the edge of the building and looked out around him. The sun was setting as Thomas stood there thinking. Thomas then rubbed his hair causing a memory to flash behind his eyes.

 **(Ten Years eariler)**

Five year old Thomas gets out of the bathtube and sits next to mother's bed and she gets out a brush and starts to brush Thomas's white hair. "You know honey. You have such soft hair just like you're father," Thomas's mother said with a smile as she brushed his hair. "Mommy when will ever I get to meet dad?" Thomas asked. His mother then stopped brushing and got lost in thought. "Mommy?" Thomas said as he turned and looked at her. His mother shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at her son and smiled. "One day sweet heart just remember this name," Eleanor said as she placed her hand on Thomas's left cheek where his left eye shined the brightest. "What is it mommy?" Thomas asked. Eleanor smiled as she kissed her son on the top of the end. "Just remember the name Peabody," Eleanor said with another smile.

 **(Present day)**

A tear fell from Thomas's left cheek. Since Thomas was ten her dyed his hair from white to black. His old white hair just made his mother broken heart break even more when ever she saw him. Thomas hasn't told Peabody that he had white hair like his white fur but the green was the olny thing that he couldn't get rid of. It just made Thomas even more angry that Peabody wasn't like he should have been, and now he has another son that he cared for. It's why now? why did this have to happen now? Thomas took another deep breath before heading back down into the school. "Thomas?" Mr. Peabody called out his name. Thomas noticed that Peabody was calling for him along with Sherman by his side. Thomas then shook his head as the it started to rain. "Alright theres no going back now," Thomas said as he opened the doors and headed back into the school and heading down to the front of the school.

 **Kodiwolf321: Alright guys a new long good chapter I hope it was good lol. Anyways so this chapter at the end showed some history with Thomas and also he had white hair! Like Peabody's fur Thomas's was white then at Ten years old he had it turned to black to get rid of some of the look of his dad. But sadly not all of it could be taken away. So what do you guys think so far for chapter two? In the next we'll see some things go on in school for Thomas and see some stuff at penthouse and see Thomas and Sherman chemistry works out! Alright guys till next time!**


	3. The Best Gift

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Warning chapter contains some abusive content**

 **Chapter 3: The Best Gift**

Thomas ran out of the school to catch up with Mr. Peabody and Sherman. "There you are Thomas where have you been?" Mr. Peabody asked. "Yeah we were looking all over for you!" Sherman with his normal cheerful voice. Thomas bites down on his lip and puts on his hood. "Just hanging I guess," Thomas answered as they walked towards the car. Thomas and Sherman both sat in the back of the car while Peabody was turning on the car. Thomas just looked out the window as the car was started and they were on there way home. No one talked while driving back home it was just a calm ride. Thomas sighed in relief as they turned the corner seeing that the press was gone. Thomas sat back in his seat as they pulled into the car garage. Thomas and Sherman undid their seatbelt and got out of the car.

Peabody got out of the car and locked it. The trio the walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to go up. Again no one talked as the elevator went up. Once the elevator opened and welcomed the same warm Penthouse, the trio walked out of the elevator and into the living room. Mr. Peabody made his into the kitchen putting his coat down on a chair. Thomas and Sherman waiting out in the living room. Thomas and Sherman were now eye to eye just studying each other. "So you like playing video games?" Sherman asked with a smile. Thomas just stared at Sherman with no answer. Sherman then looked down and started playing with thumbs. Mr. Peabody started making Dinner as the two boys tried to talk to each other. Thomas then noitced a white grand piano was sitting on the other side of the living room.

Thomas then stood up and walked over to the piano. Sherman followed his older brother over to the paino. "You play?" Thomas asked. Sherman shook his head. "No but Mr. Peabody does," Sherman answered. Thomas nodded in response as rubs his hand on it. "Do you play?" Sherman asked. Thomas chuckled and nodded. "I do a little bit," Thomas answered. Sherman nodded, "Then play something," Sherman said as he sat down in a chair next to the piano. Thomas nodded, "Okay I will," Thomas said sitting down at the piano and started playing. Peabody lifted up his right ear hearing the most beautiful sound from his piano that he has ever heard in a long time. Peabody left the kitchen for a few seconds to see what was going on in the living room.

Peabody's jaw drop as he saw it was Thomas playing the piano. "He has one of the best gifts that anyone could ever want," Peabody said to himself. Thomas started out slow on the piano but now he wanted to have some fun and speed things up. So he did just that. Peabody still shock of Thomas's hand work on the piano, it was like he wasn't even useing his own hands. Thomas felt like he was having the best fix of his life playing some piano helped him take away everything that has happened to him today. Peabody still mindless as he watched his son play. Even Sherman loved it as well. But that all of sudden stop after Thomas messed up on one key. Hitting the wrong key may some flash backs race through Thomas's mind.

 **(Flashback)**

"You know why your momma is so disappointed in you?" Asked a tall man with long hair. Seven year old Thomas trys to hide from his mothers new boyfriend. "Stop leave him alone!" His mother cried out. "I don't want you here I want daddy!" Thomas cried out. The man just chuckled. "Daddy isn't coming! You're daddy is a failure!" the man screamed into the Thomas ear. "I hate you!" Thomas screamed. "What did you say?" the man said as he grabbed Thomas's shoulders. "I hate you!" Thomas screamed again as he starts kicking and hitting his mother's boyfriend. "DON'T YOU DARE HIT Me!" the man said as he slammed Thomas againset the wall.

 **(Present day)**

"Thomas?" Mr. Peabody said putting his paw on his shoulder. Thomas snapped out of his flashback and turns and looks at Mr. Peabody. "Sorry I'll try better next time," Thomas said as he stood up walked over to the window. Peabody then looked at Sherman. "Sherman why don't you go set the table," Mr. Peabody with a smile. Sherman nodded and smiled as he did as he was told. Peabody then turned to Thomas and walked over to him. "Thomas are you okay?" Peabody asked. Thomas didn't answer he just looked out the window. "Yeah I'm fine," Thomas said as he continued to stare out the window. The thought about his mother ex boyfriend still had it's poison inside Thomas's mind.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Peabody asked again. Thomas swallowed hard. "Yeah," Thomas replied as he turned and looked at Mr. Peabody. "Mr. Peabody! The table is set!" Sherman said from the dining room. "Shall we?" Peabody said holding out his paw. Thomas just walked past Peabody and headed into the dining room. Peabody just sighed as he followed behind Thomas. The trio sat at the table and started eating their dinner. They were quiet for the most part as they ate. Thomas took small bites and sometimes just pushed his food around. "So Thomas I heard you play the piano," Mr. Peabody spoke up. Thomas looked up at Mr. Peabody and nodded. "Yeah I did for a little while," Thomas said playing with his food some more.

"Hey! the school has a talent show coming up soon maybe you could play there," Sherman cheerfully. Peabody puts down his fork and puts his paws together. "You could do that it could be fun," Mr. Peabody said with a smile. Thomas chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry guy's that's not my department," Thomas said looking up at Mr. Peabody. Peabody then lost his smile once Thomas gave up something that could lead him in a better school. Sherman looked back at forth at Thomas and Mr. Peabody. "Will you at least think about it?" Sherman asked looking at Thomas. Thomas looked at Sherman in surprise. "Yeah I guess I will," Thomas answered taking a bite of his food.

* * *

Later that night Peabody started cleaning everything up. Sherman had went to the bathroom and Thomas was the only one in the kitchen with Peabody. "Here I'll help you," Thomas said as he grabbed some plates and starte washing them. Peabody was surprised by this. "Thank you," Peabody said handing Thomas another plate. "Your welcome," Thomas said handing Peabody a plate to dry. Both of them were quite was they washed and dried the plates. "So... Um what do you do while Sherman's at school," Thomas asked as he dried the sink and Peabody was putting the plates away. "Well I work in my office and laboratory which is a floor under us," Peabody answered. Thomas nodded in response.

"Good night Mr. Peabody," Sherman said as he ran up to Peabody and giving him a hug. "Good night Sherman, Thomas will be in there in a second," Peabody said as he lets go of Sherman. Both Peabody and Thomas watched Sherman walk to his room and shut the door. "Why does he call you Mr. Peabody and not dad?" Thomas asked. Peabody turned and looked at Thomas. "Well since I adopted him and his not really my birth child. I guess it show some respect for my last name," Peabody explained. Thomas nodded in respose. "Then what does that make me?" Thomas asked. Peabody quicky looked up at Thomas in shock. "Well you're really my son I mean he does call me dad once in a while but like I said I'm your father," Peabody explained.

Thomas could still hear in the back of his mind, his mother's ex boyfriend still saying his father a failure and didn't matter to him. "Thomas? is something the matter?" Peabody asked. Thomas shook himself out of his thought's. "I'm fine... Um good night," Thomas said as he rushed off into Sherman's bedroom leaving Peabody in the kitchen. Thomas walked into Sherman's and closed the door behind him. Thomas only shook his head and as he walked over to his bed that was next to Sherman's. Thomas laid there facing the window as the moonlight came through and made the room a little bit lighter. Thomas only sighed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning came around as Peabody was making some breakfast and Sherman came out of his bedroom. "Good morning Sherman, is Thomas coming out as well?" Peabody asked as he flipped a pancake. "Mr. Peabody... He already left for school," Sherman answered. Peabody turned and looked at Sherman in surprise. "He what?!" Peabody said flipping another pancake. Sherman nodded, "Yeah he left about an hour ago," Sherman said sitting down in a stool. "Well then," Peabody said as he gave Sherman his pancakes. "Sherman may I ask you something?" Peabody asked as Sherman took a bite of his food. "Yes Mr. Peabody?" Sherman answered. Peabody then bit his lip before responding.

"Do you think I'm doing a good job with Thomas?" Peabody asked. Sherman swallowed a piece of pancake and puts down his fork. "I think you are. What makes you think your not?" Sherman asked. Peabody only smiles in response. "It's nothing but come on lets get going shall we," Peabody said as he grabbed his car keys and coat. After a few minutes Peabody and Sherman both drove up to the school seeing Thomas standing there by the school. Thomas walked up the car as he was fixing his shirt. Sherman then rolled down the window. "What took you guy so long?" Thomas asked.

"I made breakfast, how come you left so early and why walk to school I would have took you," Peabody said as Sherman opened the car door and got. "Well Peabody that's why it's called an apple for breakfast and it's called walking to school," Thomas said as he closed the car door. Both Thomas and Sherman started walking to the school as Peabody watched. Peabody's heart became a little warm since Thomas at least called him Peabody and not dude. Peabody smiled as he turned on the car and drove away.

Thomas and Sherman both walked into the school. "Here we go," Thomas said under his breath. "Don't worry Thomas! Today is going to be fun," Sherman said as he headed off to class. Thomas just watched as Sherman headed off to class. "Great," thought Thomas as he headed off to his own class. The day went off to a good start Thomas went to class to class until it was lunch time and that's when things got to the best of him. "Sherman isn't that your older brother?" Penny asked as she and Sherman sat down at a table. Sherman looked to his right and saw Thomas sitting down alone eating a sandwich.

"Yeah that's him," Sherman answered turning back to Penny. "Do you think he might want to sit with us?" Penny asked. Sherman looked Thomas then look back at Penny. "Yeah I'll go ask," Sherman said with a smile. Sherman stood up from his seat and started walking over to Thomas. "Hey Thomas do you-" Sherman called out but then was cut off by being knock down by an older kid around Thomas's age. "Watch where your going freak!" said the older kid who pushed Sherman down. Thomas turned and noticed that Sherman was on the ground. "I'm sorry Drake I didn't see you there," Sherman squeaked.

"Well freak you have four eyes you should know where your going!" Drake shouted getting angry. "Don't be a jerk Drake Sherman said he was sorry!" Penny spoke up. "Well, well, well. Little Sherman has a little side kick as well," Drake said crossing his arms. "Shut up!" Sherman shouted as he stood up and got into Drake's faces. Drake then pushed Sherman back down on the ground. "Listen here Peabody! You don't have a chance against me so I suggest you stay down!" Drake pointing his finger in Sherman's face. Thomas shook his head, he had enough of this. clearly this was some low life bully who wanted to prove something that didn't really matter. Thomas stood up from his seat and walked over to Drake.

"Hey!" Thomas said as he shoved Drake making him fall into a trash can. "Leave the kid alone!" Thomas said as Drake was getting already eaten food off of him. "And who the hell are you!" Drake shouted as he stood up. Thomas looked at Sherman then looked back at Drake and crossed his arms. "I'm Sherman's older brother," Thomas said with a blink. Drake then nodded. "Another Peabody I see... wait I seen you from somewhere... You're Mr. Peabody's biological son aren't you," Drake said pointing at Thomas.

Thomas chuckled and throw his arms in the air. "The one and only! Now leave my brother alone or else you'll be sorry," Thomas said as he started to turn around and head back to his table. "Thomas watch out!" Sherman shouted. Thomas turned around quickly but was then hit from his left cheek. Thomas fell to the ground spitting out some blood from his mouth. Thomas then quickly grabbed Drake's legs and tackled him down. As the two teens were fighting two teachers tried their best to get the boys away from each other.

Now sitting the principal's office Thomas just waits for Mr. Peabody to come and get him. Peabody rushes into the office almost out of breath. "What happened!" Peabody said worried. "Well Mr. Peabody um... Thomas here got into a fight during lunch," Mr. Purdy said putting his hands behind his back. Peabody walked over to Thomas and took a look at him. Thomas had a black eye on his left eye and a cut opened lip. "Thomas what did you do to yourself?" Mr. Peabody asked still taking a look at his boy. Thomas turned his head away. "Well first off if it wasn't for me Sherman would have been worse since the kid who was bullying him is twice his size," Thomas said as he crossed his arms.

"Bullied? Mr. Purdy was Sherman bullied today?" Mr. Peabody asked. Mr. Purdy only blinked. "Well I never was informed of anything but when Sherman came in and told his side of the story I guess he was today," Mr. Purdy explained. Thomas turned and looked at Mr. Peabody who was almost turning red. "You know what Mr. Purdy! I'm taking both of my sons home since today was my son was bullied and my older did the right by sticking up for him!" Mr. Peabody growled. After that statement both Thomas and Peabody walked out of the office and waited for Sherman.

"Thank you," Peabody said calmly. Thomas looked at in surprise. "No problem," Thomas simply said putting his hands in his pockets. Sherman ran straight over to Thomas and gave him a hug. "Whoa, whoa buddy no need to thank me," Thomas said as he just patted him on the head. "I never had someone stick up for me like that!" Sherman said with a smile. "Don't sweat it," Thomas said as he and Sherman and Mr. Peabody headed for the car. "Come on boys let's go home," Mr. Peabody said as he unlocked the car and the trio headed for home.

 **Kodiwolf321: Alright guys another chapter here for you and I hope you liked. This chapter was really fun to write and I really liked having Thomas show his protective side of thing's, and him and Mr. Peabody are getting to show the best of each other I mean at least Thomas didn't call him a dude this time at least he called him Peabody lol alright guys Happy Thanksgiving stay safe this weekend and have fun! There will be a chapter after Thanksgiving by the way! again guys be safe and have fun this weekend!**


	4. Survivor

**Chapter 4: Survivor**

Thomas sat down at the Island in the kitchen with his head down while Mr. Peabody was getting a steak to put on Thomas's eye. Thomas sat up quickly alarmed. "What are you going to with that?" Thomas said as Peabody came closer to him. "This will help with swelling," Peabody said as he tried to put the steak on Thomas's eye. "Don't you dare put a piece a meat on my face!" Thomas said as he tired to dodge Peabody from putting the steak on his face. Peabody finally puts the steak on Thomas's face, having a scream in the aftermath. "Ouch! That hurt!" Thomas shouted.

Peabody opened his mouth to say something but then the phone rang. Peabody then walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Mr. Peabody's residence how may I help you," Mr Peabody said the phone. "Mr. Peabody it's Mr. Purdy," Mr. Purdy said on the other side of the line. "Yes Mr. Purdy I wanted to apologize for my behavior ealier. I just care for my kids and what happens to them at school," Mr. Peabody said through his line. Thomas shook his head as he watched Mr. Peabody talking to Mr. Purdy on the phone.

"I understand Mr. Peabody but for school rules, Thomas is in out of school suspension for the rest of this week," Mr. Pudry said a little nervous. Peabody turned and looked at Thomas who was still hold the steak against his left eye. "Yes Mr. Purdy I understand, thank you." And with that Peabody hung up the phone and turned and looked at Thomas. But Thomas wasn't sitting at the Island anymore. "Thomas?" Peabody called his name as he walked around the corner. Thomas was standing looking at the wall with all the pictures of Mr. Peabody and Sherman.

Peabody then walked over to Thomas and puts his paw on his leg. "Thomas... um... I..." Peabody was cut off by Thomas's sigh and words. "You don't need to explain," Thomas said as he walks back into the kitchen. The only thing that came out of Mr. Peabody's mouth was a sigh as he held his left arm and headed into the kitchen. Peabody then claps his hands together as he walked into the kitchen. "So I have some news that might be unsettling," Peabody said as he walked over to Thomas. Thomas then puts the steak down and looks at Mr. Peabody. "Let me guess. Out of suspension for a week even though I did the right thing by stopping a bully on bullying Sherman." Thomas said raising one eye brow.

Peabody shook himself out of daze after hearing this. "How did you know?" Peabody asked. Thomas then looked away from Peabody, "Well I've been there and done that," Thomas said as he spinned off of his chair and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a juice pouch. "What do you mean been there and done that?" Peabody asked crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Thomas only took a drink of his juice then looked at Peabody. "You got the papers. You look it up," Thomas said as he left the kitchen. "but-" Peabody stopped himself from speaking. Peabody wasn't if there was anything getting him past Thomas without making him upset. But Peabody was smart, he would find a way sooner or later but hopefully sooner.

Thomas walked into Sherman's room and walked past Sherman who was working on his homework. Thomas jumped onto his bed and grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. "AHHHHH!" Thomas screamed into the pillow. Sherman jumped up in fear as he looked at Thomas. "Thomas are you okay! Trust me I know CPR. Mr. Peabody showed me," Sherman said with a smile. That did it. "AHHH! That's it! I'm out of here!" Thomas said as he shot off from his bed and grabbed his bag and headed out of Sherman's bedroom. Peabody was looking through all of the papers that Peabody had to take with him when he got Thomas. "Kicked out of four school's since the sixth grade," Peabody read.

Suddenly Peabody heard a huge slam from Sherman's bedroom. Peabody puts the papers away and headed into the living room. "Thomas! wait don't go!" Sherman cried out trying to stop Thomas from leaving. "Let go Sherman!" Thomas said trying shake off Sherman. "What did Mr. Peabody do to you!" Sherman cried out again as Thomas walked into the elevator. Thomas turned around to see Sherman and Mr. Peabody standing next to each other. Thomas then press the button to go down. "Cheated my fifteen years!" Thomas said as the elevators door closed. Mr. Peabody stood there shocked and confused. Sherman then looked at his father. "What's going to happen to him Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked concerned. Mr. Peabody rubbed the front of his forehead as he was pacing back and forth. Then it suddenly hits him. "Sherman stay here," Peabody said as he grabbed his winter coat and headed for the elevator. "Where are you going Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked. Peabody got into the elevator and pressed the button to go down. "Not where Sherman but When! But first I need to go find Thomas," Mr. Peabody said as the elevator doors closed. "I hope this works," Peabody said as the elevator went down.

Thomas sits agaisnt the wall next to the elevator doors holding a picture of his mother and him playing at the park that was close to his house. Suddenly the elevator doors opened with Peabody quickly running out of it. "I didn't go far you idiot!" Thomas called out. Peabody stopped right on his tracks and turned around and faced Thomas. "You scared me! Why would you ever want to ran away?" Peabody asked as he walked closer to Thomas. Thomas shook his head in frustration. "You don't get it do you?" Thomas said while standing up. "Everything has to be around you!" Thomas said raising his voice. "Tell why your so angry!" Peabody said as he started to raise his voice.

Thomas sighed and looked away from Peabody with warm tears started to form from his eyes. "Mom had another boyfriend when I three and he wasn't the good father type. So for twelve of my life I was always told you were never coming back in my life and you were a failure. Mom killed herself because she couldn't take anymore. From the abuse and from the pain and from you," Thomas explained as he turned and looked at Peabody in the eye. "She loved you that much. But I guess it just didn't work out," Thomas said as he puts on his hood and puts his hands in his coat.

"I loved her too," Peabody simply said trying fight back his own tears. "I'm sorry for trying to run away. For most of childhood I was told I would never meet you or see you. By some other man who thought he could control of my life," Thomas explained as he whipped his tears away. "I guess you could say I'm kind of a survivor," Thomas added. Peabody nodded. "I'm going to tell you this Thomas. I'm never going to leave you," Peabody said with a warm smile. Thomas looked at him and nodded. "Okay," Thomas said as he picked up his bag. Both him and Peabody got back into the elevator.

"Thomas there something that I want to show you," Peabody and he press the button to go up. Thomas leaned against the wall of the elevator. "What is this time?" Thomas asked. The elevator came to a sudden stop. The doors open to a huge hallway with another door on the other. "Where the hell are we?" Thomas asked surprised as he picked up is bag and followed Peabody out of the elevator. "This is where I work mostly," Peabody answered. Thomas nodded as they walked through the hallway. "I'm guessing... Never mind I already know the answer," Thomas said as they got to the other side if the large room.

"Tell me. what were you going to say?" Peabody asked putting his paw on the door. Thomas chuckled and shook his head. "Straight A student," Thomas said as they both opened the door. "I guess you can say that," Peabody added. "Whoa is that the?" Thomas started to say but couldn't get it out of him. "Yes Thomas that is the WABAC," Peabody said walking up to it. Thomas just stood there looking up at the big red machine. "Are you coming?" Peabody asked as the WABAC opened up. "What?" Thomas asked. "It's okay you can trust me," Peabody holding out his paw. "I don't understand," Thomas simply said taking a step back.

"Thomas it's gonna be okay. You need to trust me," Peabody said still holding out his paw. Thomas nodded as he step forward. "Alright now let's get started," Peabody said while walking over to the driver seat. Once Thomas step in he looked around. "Wow," Thomas simply said taking his seat. Peabody typed in all of where and when he wanted to go. The red button that seats between them started to glow. "Do you want to do the honors?" Peabody asked. Thomas turned to Peabody with a confused look on his face. "You want me press the button?" Thomas asked. Peabody nodded.

"I don't know," Thomas said looking down. Peabody puts his paw on Thomas's arm. "It's gonna be okay just please trust me," Peabody insisted. Thomas looked at Peabody and nodded. "Alright," Thomas answered. Thomas then puts his hand on the red button and pressed it. The speed was so powerful that it made Thomas sit back in his seat. Suddenly everything was back to normal, but not all the way normal. Thomas looked out the window seeing that it was dark outside. "Where are we?" Thomas asked looking at Peabody. Peabody chuckled. "Not where Thomas but when are we," Peabody answered as he sat back in his seat and wrapped his arms behind his neck.

"Huh?" Thomas said as he looked out the window again. "Hey that's my house," Thomas said looking closely. A small boy and his mother both walk outside of their home and started to play in the snow. Suddenly it hits Thomas hard in the heart. "This was our first time out in the snow playing... At least my first time playing in the snow with her," Thomas said swallowing hard. Peabody could tell that Thomas was feeling uncomfortable. "I would let you talk to her but..." Peabody was cut off by Thomas. "Yeah I know it's not safe to be in the same timeline as yourself," Thomas said as he sat back in his seat.

"I looked you up after mom died. But I never had the chance to just show at your doorstep and say here I am," Thomas explained. Peabody nodded. "I understand," Peabody said as a tear fell from his face. "Can we go home now?" Thomas asked as he puts his hood on. "Yeah we can," Peabody as he programmed the WABAC to head home. Once back home Thomas and Peabody step out of the WABAC and started walking back to the elevator. "Thank you... for taking me to see her," Thomas said as they both stepped into the elevator. "Your welcome Thomas I just want to do the best for you," Peabody said as he pressed the button to go up to the penthouse.

Thomas sighed as the elevator went up. "So what's the plan since I'm suspended from school?" Thomas asked. Peabody starting thinking for a second. "Well I some meetings all week. Do you want to come with me all around town?" Peabody asked putting his paws behind his back. "Sounds like a plan," Thomas said as the elevators opened. Peabody and Thomas both walked out of the elevator and headed for the kitchen. Thomas stopped as Peabody walked into the kitchen. Thomas then pulled out his cell phone that was vibrating. "I'll get dinner started!" Peabody called out from the kitchen. "Okay sounds good!" Thomas repiled as he rushed to the nearest bathroom.

Thomas ran into the bathroom and looked at the text message that was on his phone. "You have three more days to get me the money. D-" The text read. Thomas sighed before answering the text. "I'll have money over to you by then," Thomas answered the texted. Thomas the turned off his phone and puts it in his pocket. Thomas then leaves the bathroom and heads back to Sherman's bedroom. Thomas opens the door and places his bag on his bed. "Your back!" Sherman shouted as he ran over and gave Thomas a hug. Thomas sighed as he patted Sherman on the head. "Well I not going anywhere this time," Thomas said with a smile. "Come let's Da- I mean Mr. Peabody with dinner," Thomas said as he and Sherman walked out their room and headed for the kitchen. "Will ever call Mr. Peabody dad?" Sherman asked. Thomas chuckled, "Not for while Sherman not for a while," Thomas said as he closed Sherman's door.

 **Kodiwolf321: Alright guy's there you have the next chapter! The next chapter will come a little bit faster than this one lol anyways tell what you guy's think so far. Oh and My dude Dj52102 needs some fan art, check out his story Descendants it's really good! hopefully I can work with in the future *wink wink ;)* Anyways guy's that's it for now until next time!**


	5. The Icon

**Chapter 5: The Icon**

The next morning the family of three headed down to the car to take Sherman to school. Once they were at the school, Peabody and Thomas said their good byes to Sherman and was now off to do what they need to do. "So where to first?" Thomas asked. Peabody started the car and headed out of the school parking lot. "Well we need to head to Purchase and step by PepsiCo for my first meeting," Peabody explained. "You have a meeting with Pepsi?" Thomas asked as Peabody turned left heading for the freeway. "I sure do," Peabody answered. Thomas nodded in response.

About an hour of driving and now out of the city they finally stopped at PepsiCo. "Here we are," Peabody said as he undoing his seat belt. Thomas step out of the car and looked up at the big building. "So you have a meeting here because?" Thomas asked as Pesbody shut his side of the car and locked it. "Because Thomas I'm here to show my new invention called the mood can," Peabody answered as he pulled out the can from his coat pocket. "The mood what?" Thomas asked looking at Peabody. "The Mood Can," Peabody said again showing Thomas the can. The Pepsi can that Peabody was showing was turning to a pink insted of it's normal navy blue. "Whoa," Thomas said looking closely at the can.

"What's pink mean?" Thomas asked. Peabody chuckled, "It mean's I'm very happy, warm, affectionate, loving, Infatuated and curious," Peabody said as he held the can with his two paws. "Cool," Thomas simply said. Peabody nodded, "Here hold it," Peabody said as he handed to Thomas. "Oh... okay," Thomas said taking the can from Peabody. The soda can then changed from pink to black. "So black mean's?" Thomas asked. Peabody was little surprise but this but didn't think much of it. "It mean's your fear, nothing, angst, serious, overworked, stormy, depressed and intense," Peabody explained. Thomas looked at Peabody then looked back at the can. "Oh... okay," Thomas said handing back the mood can.

"Well better head on in," Peabody said with a smile. Thomas smiled and nodded as they both headed for the front door. "So what are you going to call this project?" Thomas asked as they walked along. "I called it. Pepsi Emotion!" Peabody said waving his paws in the air. "Colorful," Thomas said as they both walked into the building. "Well... it is a changing color can," Peabody said with chuckle. Thomas just smiled as they walked up to the desk. The lady at the desk looked at the two father and son a little funny. "May I help you with something?" The lady asked.

"Yes I have meeting with miss Indra Nooy about Pepsi Emotion," Peabody said while standing on the tip of his toes. The lady nodded as she typing on the computer. "Hector Peabody your just in time for you meeting," The lady said with a smile. Peabody opened his mouth to say something but then was interrupted by Thomas's laughter. Peabody just turned and looked at Thomas and raised one eye brow. Thomas the bit his lip. "Sorry I didn't you first name was Hector," Thomas said tryng like to laugh again. Peabody just shook his head, feeling a little bit embarrassed of having his own son laugh at his name.

"Mr. Peabody who is this boy with you?" Asked the lady at the desk. "Oh paraon my manners ma'am but this is my fifteen year old son Thomas," Peabody explained. "Oh his very handsome," The lady said with a smile. "Thank you," Thomas said with a smile. The lady then looked closey to Thomas's eyes. "Oh you have your Dad's eye," The lady said in a kindly manner. Thomas nodded, "Thank you," Thomas replied. The lady then smiled and nodded. Thomas then sat down in a chair as Peabody went up to the meeting. About an half an hour later Thomas started to get bored as he waited for Peabody.

Thomas sighed as he looked to his right. Thomas shot up with his face bright with a smile. In the back of the office was a inside skate park. Thomas stood up and walked out to the indoor skate park. Meanwhile Peabody was in the meeting with Indra Nooy. "And so with just every person who touches the Pepsi Emotion can see their mood," Peabody explained as he held a Pepsi can that was pink. Indra nodded her head. "I love it! but theres just one thing I want for it," Indra said as she stood from her chair. "And what may that be Miss Indra?" Peabody asked. Indra smiled, "I need an Icon. Someone who has a style. Someone fresh and cool. Someone from the next generation who can carry on the Pepsi Legacy," Indra expained.

Peabody nodded in response. Indra then looked outside the conference room window and noticed someone skateboarding out on the indoor skate park. "Who is that boy skating in the indoor park," Indra said as she rubbed her chin. Peabody looked out the window with his eyes wide. "Oh no," Peabody said under his breath. "You know this boy?" Indra asked looking at Peabody. Peabody then looked up at miss Nooy in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry miss Nooy. The boy down there who is skating is my older son Thomas. I'll go get him," Peabody said as he started packing his things. "Wait Mr. Peabody I think we just found Pepsi's new Icon," Idra said with a smile.

Peabody looked at Idra in surprise. "Wait you want my son as Pepsi's next Icon?" Peabody asked as he looked out the window watching his son skate. "Peabody. You have yourself a deal with Pepsi Emotion. Just keep your kid doing what he's doing," Idra said as held out her hand for a hand shake. Peabody hesitated for a second but then agreed an shook her hand. "Deal," Peabody simply said with a smile. Idra smiled back at the agreement. Thomas was just getting off the ramp as Peabody was walking out to him. "Oh hey," Thomas said as he he was putting the skateboard back. "What's up did you sell Pepsi Emotion?' Thomas asked taking off his helment. Peabody only had a smile on his face.

"What?" Thomas asked. Peabody only chuckled in reponse. "We sold Pepsi Emotion," Peabody said with another smile. Thomas was a little confused by this. "What do you mean we?" Thomas asked. Peabody chuckled again. "Well I sold Pepsi Emotion. But you are the new face of Pepsi," Peabody with a big bright smile. Thomas was speechless at the moment. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. "Wait so if I'm the new face then that would mean people have to take pictures of me for a promo for Pepsi right?" Thomas asked almost losing it. "Yep that's right. Tomorrow is your frist shoot for Pepsi Emotion," Peabody said as he and Thomas walked out of the indoor skate park and headed for the car.

"This is all coming so fast I mean how do I act in a photo shoot?" Thomas asked as Peabody unlocked the car. "Well... Just be you," Peabody answered. Thomas nodded as he puts his hood. "That's easy for you to say," Thomas said putting his seat belt on. Peabody looked up at his son after putting on his seat belt. "Why do you say that?" Peabody asked. Thomas chuckled as he turned and looked Peabody. "Your rich, smart, famous. In fact your the only living beagle that is a living genius. And how can I ever measure up to that? and just look at me. Half boy half dog but I mean I'm more boy than dog. I don't know I guess I just think how can I be as good you," Thomas explained as he was sitting back in his seat. Peabody thought for a second and smiled.

"You being you makes you better than me," Peabody said with a smile. Thomas looked at Peabody confused. "What do you mean by that?" Thomas asked. Peabody smiled as he turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot. "I mean yes you are a Peabody. It's in your blood but what I mean is... That you don't have to be me in order to succeed your dreams. I want you to be you and I want you to be the best you can be," Peabody said taking a left onto the highway. Thomas nodded in reponse. "Okay," Thomas replied. The two of them made back into town just in time to pick up Sherman. Peabody parked the car in front of the school as they waited for Sherman. "So... Tomorrow, Thomas I'm going to cancel my next meeting tomorrow so I can watch you and help you with the photo shoot," Peabody as he sat back in his seat.

Thomas chuckled in his response. "Are you sure? I don't want you to miss anything important," Thomas answered. Peabody smiled. "No it's alright I want to help with this first project," Peabody said with a nod. Thomas took a deep breath as he nodded in repsonse. suddenly Sherman opened the back seat door and jumped into the car. "Hi Mr. Peabody! Hi Thomas!" Sherman said as he puts on his seat belt. "Hello Sherman how was your day?" Peabody asked as he started the car. "It was great," Sherman answered cheerfully. "Good," Peabody said while driving. "How was your guy's day?" Sherman asked. "It was fine," Peabody answered. Sherman nodded as he sits back in his seat.

Once everyone was home and up into the penthouse. Thomas went into the bathroom and looked at his cell phone. A text message was the only thing on his phone. "Meet me outside and bring the money D-" Thomas read the text. Thomas walked out of the bathroom and headed for Sherman and his bedroom. Thomas grabbed his bag and walked out of the bedroom. Thomas sneeked past the kitchen where Peabody was helping Sherman with his homework. Thomas walked over to the elevator and press the button to go down. While going down in the elevator Thomas puts on his hood to cover his face so no one would know it was him. Once out of the elevator, Thomas walked through the parking garage and out on the side of building.

Out on the side of the build sits a black car with black tinted windows. Thomas opens the passanger car door and gets inside. "You know Dustin. I wish you could stay the hell out of my life right now," Thomas said not looking at Dustin. "Well Thomas your mom told me to keep an eye on you before she died," Dustin said as he was lighting a cigarette. "She didn't want a low life boyfriend for me. She wanted Peabody to take of me," Thomas shot back. Dustin chuckled. "You have my money?" Dustin asked. Thomas sighed as he picked up his bag and hands it to Dustin. "The I.D's are there too," Thomas said as he opened the car door and step out of the car.

Before leaving Thomas turned and looked at Dustin. "And Dustin. Stay the hell away from Peabody and Sherman," Thomas said as he slammed the car door and walked off. Dustin looked in the rear view mirror and watched Thomas walk back into the parking garage. "It's gonna take more than just a bad mouth to keep me away," Dustin said with smile as he smoked. Thomas sighed as the elevator went up. Thomas took off his hood as the elevator doors opened. Thomas stepped out of the elevator and headed for the kitchen. Thomas stopped at the corner of the kitchen and over heard Sherman and Peabody talking.

"Mr Peabody the school is having am open house! Can you make it?" Sherman asked. Peabody was taken by surprised by this. "Well Sherman Tomorrow I..." Before Peabody could finish Thomas walked into the kitchen and spoke up. "He'll be there tomorrow," Thomas said with a smile on his face. Peabody was shocked By Thomas's interruption. "Yes!" Sherman said as he grabbed his stuff and headed to his bedroom. "Are you sure about this?" Peabody asked. Thomas chuckled as he leaned aginst the wall. "Yeah I can handle the photo shoot. You need to be there for him I can handle it," Thomas said with a smile.

Peabody smiled back at his son. "Thank you and I know you ca handle it," Peabody said with a nodded. "Mr. Peabody! can you help with my volcano?" Sherman said from his room. "Well the learning never ends. I'll be right back and then I'll start dinner," Peabody said as he walked towards Sherman's bedroom. Thomas smiled as he Peabody walked off. For the first time Thomas felt happy for once. Thomas's smile went away as soon as he phone went off. Thomas opened the phone and looked at the text message. "Don't think just because you gave me my money. That I won't be back for you D-" Thomas read the text message. Thomas just shook his head and took the battery out of the phone and snapped the phone into two pieces and threw the phone in the trash. "That's better," Thomas said closing the trash can. "Hey Thomas! Come here and see my volcano!" Sherman called from his bedroom. "Be right there!" Thomas said with a chuckle as he made his way to Sherman's bedroom.

 **Kodiwolf321: Alright guys what do you think about this Chapter? What do you think Dustin is going to do next? And Thomas and Peabody's bond is getting there. Next chapter is going to be a full on family moment and you'll see what I mean when you read it :) but yeah tell me what you guys think of this chapter and see you next time!**


	6. Learning the Change

**Chapter 6: Learning The Change**

Thomas took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. "Hey Peabody you ready yet?" Asked the photo director. Thomas was really ready to hear his last name like that. But it was true. It was really his last name. "Yeah! Just one second!" Thomas called back. "Well hurry it up Peabody we don't have all day," the photo director said leaving the bathroom door. "Call me Peabody one more time I swear," Thomas said shaking his head. Thomas then washes his hands and walks out of the bathroom and heads into the living room.

The living room was filled with crew men and camreas. Along with tons of Pepsi Emotion soda cans. "Alright even though Mr. Peabody isn't here I can do this," Thomas said to himself as he walked out into the living room. "Hey kid,"the photo director said. Thomas turned and looked at the photo director. "Yeah?" Thoms asked. The photo director then walked over to Thomas. "Kid have you ever been in a photo shoot?" the photo director asked. Thomas shook his head no. the photo director then sighed. "Okay just stand in front of the white back drop and look good," the photo director said as he walked away. Thomas took another deep breath and did as he was told and walked over to the white back drop.

There was a Pepsi Emotion can in the color navy blue sitting on the table that Thomas was going to stand next to. Thomas then picked up the can as it changed its color. The then navy blue can was now a light green which meant that he was normal. This got the photo director attention. "Cover your brown eye and put hold the can next to your green eye," the photo director instructed. Thomas then did was he was told and covered his right brown eye and held the light green next to his green eye. The photo director smiled taking the first shot of the day. Two hours have past and many photos were taken. One photo was taken with Thomas doing a kickflip next to two different colored Pepsi Emotion cans. And another photo was taken with Thomas drinking a blue green Emotion can.

Many photos were taken for most of the day and now with everything getting its wrap up. Peabody and Sherman both coming out of the elevator as things were trying to be put away. "Mr. Peabody!" the photo director said as he walked over to the white beagle. "Yes Mr. Johnson?" Peabody said taking off his coat and putting it on the coat rack. Sherman did the same. "You must see these photos. Your son has a talent for the camera," Mr. Johnson said showing Peabody all the photo. "Oh my these are great," Peabody said looking through the photos. "Hey Mr. Johnson!" Thomas called out. Peabody and Mr. Johnson both turned and looked at Thomas. "Yeah kid?" Johnson asked. Thomas smiled, "Could we do one more photo with Peabody and Sherman. I mean after all Pepsi Emotion was my dads idea," Thomas said with another smile.

Peabody's heart melted as his older son called him his dad. "I don't see why not. I think Pepsi would love it!" Mr. Johnson said with smile as he went and grabbed his camera. "Alright!" Sherman said with joy. The crew men sets up all of the Pepsi cans into a pyramid making a rainbow. Sheman and Thomas stood next to each other while Peabody stood on the other side of Thomas. "Alright lets go!" Mr. Johnson said as he took the shot of the family of three. After everyone had left and everything was back to the way it was in a normal but huge penthouse Thomas and Sherman both headed into their room so Thomas could help Sherman with some of his homework. "Did you really mean what you said about Mr. Peabody being you dad?" Sherman asked as he looked at his older brother.

Thomas looked at Sherman in surprise. "I guess so... I don't know I've gotten to yknow him a little I guess." Thomas answered the best way possble. "But do you really mean it?" Sherman asked again. Thomas took a deep breath. "Yeah I did but..." Thomas paused and blanked once. Sherman cocked his head to left. "But what?" Sherman asked putting down his pen. "I never had a dad before only a mom. So I don't what it's like to have a dad," Thomas answered. Sherman smiled in repsonse. "It's funny I never had a mom before," Sherman said with a half smile. Thomas chuckled. " Then I guess we're both learning the change I never had a dad and you never had a mom. But maybe one day dad will have to find someone new and could be a mom," Thomas said with a big smile.

Sherman smiled wide at the sound of that. " Come on let's go see if Dad needs help in the kitchen," Thomas said as he stood up and walked towards to bedroom door. Sherman started putting his stuff away and then following Thomas out into the kitchen. Both Sherman and Thomas walked out into the kitchen and sat down at the island. "Mr. Pebody do you need any help?" Sherman asked cheerfully. Peabody turned and looked at his boys. "Yes! could you Thomas with taking out the chicken of the oven and Sherman can you help me make some meat balls?" Peabody asked.

Thomas takes out the chicken and puts it on the cooling rack. Sherman and Peabody both making meat balls while Thomas gets out some salad out with some ranch. Peabody puts the rolled up meat balls in the oven. "Alright should we have some salad while we wait for the meat balls to cook and the chicken to cool?" Peabody said putting his paws together. Thomas and Sherman both looked at each other. "Okay," Thomas said taking the ranch as Peabody was getting the salad in three bowls. Thomas opens up the bottle of ranch and tried to put some on his salad. But all of sudden the ranch splattered out and landed on Mr. Peabody head "Oh..." Thomas said putting down the ranch. Peabody wiped up some ranch with his finger and licked it. "Well... good thing that I just bought that bottle," Peabody said with a laugh. Sherman and Thomas both started laughing as Thomas handed Peabody a towel.

Later that night after dinner Thomas was up late watching some TV in the living room while Sherman was sleeping and Peabody was working in his lab which was only a floor under him. Thomas heard thunder outside along with some flashing white lights from the lightning. Thomas stood up front the couch and walked over to the window and looked outside. "Well I guess it's good for the plants to get some rain. But really a thunderstorm?" Thomas said to himself as he crossed his arms. "And in more ways in one I bet Peabody's loving this," Thomas said while jumping back onto the coach.

"Mr. Peabody!" A small voice cried from the hallway. It was Sherman, still tired from his slumber but frightened from the loud crashing thunderstorm. "He's in the lab Sherman but if your scared you can sit with in here until he comes back," Thomas called out. Sherman at first walked slowly to Thomas but all of a sudden lightning and thunder struck making Sherman run to the couch. "Whoa buddy are you okay?" Thomas asked. Sherman cover his face with a small blanket that he had brought with him. "I'm okay... Just scared," Sherman answered. Thomas chuckled uncovering his brother from under the blanket. "There's nothing to be afraid of it's a small thunderstorm," Thomas explained as more thunder roared in the background with some lightning. "You can say that again," Sherman said covering himself back up again. Thomas then shook his head.

"Here I'll make it all better," Thomas said standing up. Sherman uncovered his head to see what Thomas was doing. "What are you doing?" Sherman asked. Thomas chucked as he grabbed the remote. "You'll see," Thomas answered. Thomas press on the microphone button on the remote and said. "Lockdown." Suddenly the storm shields came down and cover the windows and made everything sound proof. "How did you do that?" Sherman asked. "Well I did some reading on the remote and well you can thank Mr. Peabody for adding in the storms shields and sound proof barriers," Thomas said with a smile while walking back to sit back on the couch. "Oh I didn't know Mr. Peabody made that," Sherman said now fully out of the covers. Thomas chuckled, "Maybe you should read our own dads handbook once and awhile," Thomas said showing Sherman the Peabody industries handbook. Sherman just chuckled and shook his head in response. "Now how about a movie. What do you want to watch?" Thomas asked looking at his brother. "Let's what Snow White and the Huntsman," Sherman suggested. Thomas nodded in response. "Alright let the movie begin," Thomas said as the movie was starting.

Peabody walks out of the elevator with his lab coat on. "Thomas did you turn on the storm shields?" Peabody said waking into the living room. Peabody's heart melted as he walked into the living room seeing his two sons sleeping side by side on the couch. Peabody smiles at this as he quietly walks over to grab the remote and turns off the TV and quietly walks back over to a cabinet and grabs another blanket and puts it on his boys. Peabody walks over to the light switch and turns it off. Turning one last time to see his boys sleeping, Peabody smiles again. "Good night you too," Peabody said before heading to bed himself.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys I told you I had a family moment here in fact a few. But I had some help with this last scene. I would like to thank Shinigamilover2 for his feedback and wanting to see a stronger brother bond in the works also for the thunderstorm segment of the chapter. And guys this is what I love, I want to see your feedback and I want to know what you want to see through out this whole story. Shinigamilover2 wanted to see a more bonding experience between Sheman and Thomas, and so I made it happened.**

 **Please don't be shy put in the review what more you want to see through out the story and I will do the very best that I can to do so. This charter took me a little bit because I wanted it to be the best family moment type of chapter and yeah I think that settles this chapter.**

 **And guys I'm doing a series of my YouTube for lost and found. It's kind a like a podcast but a videocast I would say. I'll be talking about Lost and found behind the chapter answering questions and more! In the first episode of of the series is called "body of work" i'll be explaining the whole body of work and I've lost and found and the three phases of the whole story put together (don't worry no spoilers) lol but anyways plus i'll also explain the three stages of one chapter that I put together and how it works and what kind of inspiration goes for just one chapter. And if you have any questions for lost and found the characters what's going to happen next I'll explain as best as I can and the questions will be answered towards the end of the video so please if you have any questions send them in and the video should be out soon my YouTube is on my profile at the bottom thanks guys have a great day until next time.**


	7. Towers

**Chapter 7: Towers**

Early Saturday morning, Peabody walked out to the living room and turn off the storm shields. Thomas opened his eyes and noticed that the storm shields were going up. Thomas then got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where was making breakfast. "Hello Thomas," Peabody said fliping an omelette. "Hey," Thomas said siting at the island. Peabody then finsihed making two omelette's and placing them on two plates. "I'm glad you and Sherman had some time together," Peabody said as get he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed some juice. "Well he was scared so I had to do something," Thomas said with a nod. Sherman walks into the kitchen with his eyes still tired and a long yawn.

Sherman then sits next to Thomas as Peabody gives them their juice and food. "Yum," Sherman exclamed as he sat down. All of a sudden the phone rings. Peabody walked over to the phone and answered. "Hello Mr. Peabody speaking," Peabody said through the phone. Thomas and Sherman both continued eating while Peabody was on the phone. "Yes I can stop by and see the final photos," Peabody said through the phone. Thomas and Sherman both looked at each other. "Thank you very much," Peabody said just before he hangs up the phone. Peabody sighs as he turns and looks at his boys.

"Well guy's I have to stop by the print center and see about the photos for Pepsi Emotion," Peabody explained. Thomas and Sherman both nodded. "Okay, you guys stay here and I'll be right back and we'll do something later," Peabody said as he was getting his coat and car keys. By the time Thomas and Sherman were done eating, Peabody was already out the door. Thomas then washed the dishes while Sherman dried them. After they were done they walked into the living room and sat down. Thomas sighed as they sat there, Sherman turned and looked at Thomas and noticed he was bored.

"What's wrong Thomas?" Sherman asked. Thomas turned and looked at Sherman. "Nothing. But what do you do for fun around here?" Thomas asked. Sherman took a deep breath and shrugged. "Well we could do some tests on plants grow in the dark," Sherman said with a smile. Thomas only blinked in response. "Your kidding right?" Thomas asked. Sherman was taking a back by this question. "isn't that fun?" Sherman asked. Thomas took a deep breath and shook his head as he stood up. "No. But don't worry I'll fix that," Thomas said walking over to the closet. "Pepsi gave me these for the photo shoot and whatever they give me I get to keep," Thomas explained as he pulled out two large boxes.

Sherman's eyes widen as Thomas pulled out the boxes. "Hover boards!" Sherman exclaimed. "Yep, now put this on," Thomas said handing Sherman a helmet. "What are we doing?" Sherman asked. "We're gonna go have some fun," Thomas said putting on his helmet. Sherman just looks at his helmet. "I don't think Mr. Peabody would like us doing this," Sherman said putting down his helmet. Thomas chuckled. "Sherman you're twelve years old. Just... Live a little," Thomas said as he got on the hover board and starting riding towards the elevator. Sherman thought for a moment before putting on the helmet.

"I know Mr. Peabody isn't going to be about this... But an hour of this kind of fun shouldn't hurt," Sherman said putting on the helmet and jump on to the hover board and followed Thomas to the elevator. "Hey wait up!" Sherman said while riding the hover board. Thomas stopped the elevator from closing and letting Sherman come in the elevator. "Glad you wanted to join the real fun," Thomas as he lets the elevator doors close. "Well only for an hour we can do this," Sherman said as the elevator went down. "Well... I guess I'll have to show you the best hour of your life," Thomas said with a smile. Sherman swallowed hard.

The last time Sherman tried to play things cool and show off or even prove something was back with the WABAC incident. Since then Sherman has been improving his school skills and staying together with friends. "You ready?" Thomas asked getting back on the hover board. "I guess so," Sherman replied as he was getting on his hover board. as soon as the elevator doors opened Thomas was off into the offices of Peabody Industries. Sherman slowly came out of the elevator and followed his brother slowly behind. "Thomas wait up!" Sherman said trying to keep up with his brother.

"Come on Sherman!" Thomas called out rushing through the offices. Sherman almost ran into some Peabody's workers as he tried to keep up. Thomas then slowed down for Sherman so he could keep with him. "hey you kids shouldn't be down here!" One of Peabody's workers shouted. "Sorry!" Sherman said while passing the worker. Thomas was sit a little bit ahead of Sherman but he still slowed down for him. Sherman was now getting closer to his brother until he lost his footing and fell on a stack of papers. Thomas saw everything as he started rolling over to his brother. "Sherman are you okay?" Thomas asked getting off the hover board. Sherman looked up at his brother with a wide smile. "Okay? I'm great that was so much fun!" Sherman said with joy. Thomas smiled back in response giving out his hand to help his brother up. Sherman then lost his smiled as he looked behind Thomas and noticed that security was called. "But I think we're in trouble," Sherman added. Thomas then looked behind him and then sighed while shaking his head knowing that the fun was over for them.

* * *

Peabody's phone started ringing while he walked out of the Print Center. "Hello?" Mr. Peabody answered. "Mr. Peabody I have your boys down here in security. Would you like me to send back to your penthouse?" Head of security said through the phone. Peabody's blood started to boil. "Are they now? No just have them wait there and wait for me to come get them," Peabody said on the phone while walking to the car. "Yes sir," Head of security replied as he hanged up the phone. Peabody ends the call and puts his cell phone in his pocket it. "Great," Peabody said to himself as he got into his car.

Thomas sat there with his hood on while Sherman was about to have a heart attack. "I knew we shouldn't have done this! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Sherman cried out. The security guard just stared at Thomas while Sherman rocking in his chair. "So your the new Peabody?" asked the guard. Thomas sits up and nodded. "Yep the one and only with the blood of a smart beagle," Thomas said acting smart. The guard chuckled as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Thomas. The guard then looked Thomas in the eye and took off his hood and looked at his hair. "What are you doing?" Thomas asked moving away from the guard while putting his hood back on. "Who knew Peabody could produce a handsome kid like you," The guard with a smile.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Dude please don't make me throw up. I don't need a picture in my head with Mr. Peabody producing," Thomas said crossing his arms. The guard was surprise by Thomas's sarcasm. "Along with making a smart ass," The guard added. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but didn't since Mr. Peabody walked through the door. Sherman jumped off from the chair and ran over to Peabody and gave him a hug while crying into his white furry chest. "Sherman it's okay," Peabody said while patting him on the head. "Finally! lets get out of here I feel like this guard is gonna run tests on him for unfinished high school science fair project," Thomas said while walking out the door.

Peabody his head. "I'm so sorry about this Mr. Norway it won't happen again," Peabody said as he helped Sherman out and headed for the elevator. As the elevator went up nobody talked until the elevator opened to their penthouse. As the elevator doors opened Sherman was the first one out and headed for his room. Thomas was on his way to his and Sherman's room but was then stopped by Peabody. "Not you Thomas!" Peabody raised his voice. Thomas stopped on his tracks and turned around to face his Peabody. "What did I do?" Thomas said waving his arms in the air.

"What were you thinking?" Peabody said as he puts his coat on the coat rack. Thomas looked down and licked his lips. "I was thinking a little fun wouldn't hurt anybody," Thomas said looking back at Peabody. Peabody then chuckled, "Fun? You thought using hover boards in my industry offices was fun! You could have gotten hurt using those things," Peabody explained still having his voice raised. Thomas shook his head, "You should talk Peabody you helped make them!" Thomas said as he started raising his voice. "That's not the point! The point is now is Sherman is now emotionally broken from this," Peabody said as he took off his glasses and started rubbing his eyelids.

Thomas chuckled while shaking his head. "The kid thought a science project with plants was fun. I mean has he done anything fun or anything that a normal kid would do other than the WABAC incident!" Thomas shot back. Peabody started growling. "We do not use that historical event in this house Young man!" Peabody said in anger. Thomas puts both hands behind his neck and takes a deep breath. "Then I'm sorry the historical event you had with my mom was a mistake," Thomas said with a crack in his voice. Peabody's heart shattered leaving him with no words to say anything else. Thomas swallowed hard as he started fighting back the tears that were started to form. Thomas then turned away from Peabody and headed to a guest bedroom and locked the door.

Peabody still shocked from the fight he just had with his son, sits down on the coach and starts to cry. Thomas and Peabody's relationship was built like a tower. Now back where they started, this tower had fallen back down to the powder from where it was made. Thomas slides down the door with tears coming down his face. "It was a mistake coming here," Thomas said to himself as he cried into the his knees. Peabody continued to hold himself as he cried while feeling his heart break. Peabody also thought about the life he would could've had with Thomas's mother and Thomas. Peabody was also thinking how life would be if he had Thomas, Eleanor and Sherman as one big family. Would things be different or the same?

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well... That was well... sad to write :( Alright guys so I truly hope things get better for Peabody, Thomas and Sherman. I mean this chapter was fun but a little heartbreaking to write. But it's true, Peabody and Thomas's relationship was built like a tower and they were working their up and now that it has fallen down to the powder from where it was made... I can't do this right now guy's lol I will explain more of the meaning of this chapter in a episode of "Let's Talk Lost and Found" On my YouTube when those episodes get released. Right now I'm going to film the first Episode entitled "Body Of Work," and I'll Explain the main body of work of Lost and Found with no spoilers so don't worry lol alright guy's until next time and Marry Christmas!**


	8. Everything and Everyone

**Chapter 8: Everything and Everyone**

Since the fight, Thomas never came out of the guest bedroom. Sherman came out of his room and walked into the living room and saw Mr. Peabody weeping on the couch. Sherman then walked over to Peabody and touch his back. Peabody jump as he turned and looked at Sherman who was sitting next to him. Sherman first noticed that Peabody's eyes were bloodshot red from crying so much. "Are you alright Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked almost about to cry himself from seeing his father this way. "Yes I'm…. Alright Sherman… I'll get dinner started in a second. Why don't you go get washed up," Peabody said with a sniff and forcing a smile.

Sherman knew Mr. Peabody wasn't really alright but he had to make the best of it. "Okay Mr. Peabody," Sherman said as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Peabody sat there for a moment before forcing himself up and heading for the kitchen. Peabody walked passed the guest bedroom almost knocking but stopping himself from doing so. Peabody knew that since from his fight it's now going be even harder to get through to Thomas. Peabody then forced himself into the kitchen and started making dinner.

Thomas sat against the door as he tears started to become dry. Thomas then picked himself off the ground and walked over to the bathroom that was in the room. Thomas then washed his face and and dried it after he was done. Thomas then walked out of the bathroom and laid on the bed and turned the TV on. Everything was going okay for the most part until the TV started to get a video call. Thomas at first didn't want to answer because he knew it was Peabody, but something in the inside knew he just had to answer. Thomas press the answer button on the remote and Peabody's faces appeared on the screen.

"What do you want?" Thomas asked sitting up in the bed. Peabody cleared his throat before answering. "Thomas would you please come out here and have dinner?" Peabody asked in a soft kind voice. Thomas puffed and shook his head. "Why should I?" Thomas snapped back. Peabody knew this was going to be a long shot but he still wanted to try. "Because you need to eat and I want to talk you about what was said," Peabody explained. Thomas looked down and started think. "Maybe I should just try again," Thomas said to himself. Thomas looked back up at Peabody and nodded. "Alright I'll come out," Thomas answered.

"Splendid!" Peabody cheered as the video call ended. As the video call ended, Thomas shook his head. "Round two," Thomas said as he opened the door and walked out into the kitchen. The family of three sat down at the table and started eating with no talking at all. Thomas ate his food with his head lowered and eyes focused on his food. Peabody noticed this and wanted to start a conversation. "So… Um…. What other things did you guys do today other than go to the office?" Peabody asked. Thomas and Sherman both looked up at Peabody. "Really that's all you have to say?" Thomas asked taking a bite of his food. "Well… I mean…. Never mind," Peabody said as he takes a drink of his water.

"So… Mr. Peabody how did you meet Thomas's mom?" Sherman asked. Peabody then choked on his water as he puts it down. Peabody then looks at Sherman in surprise. "Sherman I don't think we need to go there right now," Peabody said as he started to breath normal. "No I want to know," Thomas spoke up now very interested in his father's and mother's past. Peabody then turned and looked at Thomas. "What?" Peabody asked. Thomas chuckled as he wiped his mouth with napkin. "You once told you loved her. But what happened to that? What made you leave us?" Thomas asked. Peabody could feel his face get hot and his heart pump faster. "Thomas this isn't the time and place for this. I will tell you about that later but right now it's dinner time," Peabody said trying to keep calm.

Thomas chuckled again. "Cut to the chase Peabody I know you know more than what you're telling me, other wise I wouldn't be born today." Thomas said leaning forward. "Thomas please… Don't not right now." Peabody beged. Thomas shook his head. "Peabody. There's a time and a place for everything and everyone now tell!" Thomas raised his voice as he stood up and slams both of his hands on the table. Peabody had tears falling from his muzzle as he looked into Thomas's two different colored eyes. "Thomas I think you should stop!" Sherman raised his voice as he stood up and stood next to Peabody, putting his right hand on the white beagle's shoulder. "What? your on his side on this?" Thomas asked.

Sherman hesitated for a moment with his eyes lowered down. Sherman then looked up and took a deep breath. "Yeah! Because he's my dad!" Sherman said crossing his arms. Thomas chuckled while shaking his head. Peabody sat there speechless with both of his sons at war. Thomas turned around and looked out the window of the city streets. Thomas then ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as turned around and faced Peabody and Sherman. "Then I'm glad that he still has someone like you next to him. Because the one person I loved is no longer by my side." Thomas said swallowing hard. There was silence for a few seconds until Thomas spoke up again. "I wish the best luck to both you then," Thomas said as he started speed walking towards the living room.

"What?" Peabody said as he jumped up from his seat and followed Thomas in the living room with Sherman right behind him. "Don't think you're leaving this house!" Peabody shouted as he started walking faster. "And don't think you're following me either!" Thomas shot back as he press the button of the elevator to go down. "Thomas! I said you're not leaving!"Peabody shouted as he grabbed Thomas's leg and tried to pull him back in the penthouse. "Get off of me!" Thomas shouted as he pushed off Peabody making him land on his back. "Mr. Peabody!" Sherman said as he ran over to his father and helped him back up. Peabody weakly stood up and tried to make to the elevator doors to stop Thomas from Leaving."Thomas! Wait!" Peabody shouted trying to get to the elevator. "I told you I didn't know me!" Thomas said as the elevator doors closed. "No!" Peabody shouted as ran into the elevator closed doors.

"No!" Peabody slamming his paws against the elevator door until they started to bleed. "Mr. Peabody stop!" Sherman said as he ran over to his father and tried to stop him from making his paws worse. Sherman then grabbed Peabody away from the elevator but struggled as Peabody kept shouting "No" and started freaking out while crying. "Mr. Peabody it's okay it's just me it's Sherman!" Sherman shouted as Peabody started to calm down. Peabody turned and cried into Sherman's arms as Sherman held him. "It's okay Mr. Peabody He'll come back I know he will," Sherman said as Peabody continued to cry.

* * *

Thomas walked up to some old apartment buildings in a dark neighborhood. Thomas then knocked on the door of one of his best friends house. The door opened to a big surprise for Thomas's friend in fact both of his best friends . "Thomas? What are you doing here?" asked Thomas's friend. "Hey Austyn. I need to place to stay for a few days," Thomas said crossing his arms. "Thomas! it's been a while!" Jodie Thomas's other best friend said as she ran up to him and gave him hug. "Where have you been bro? Come in" Austyn said moving out of the way so Thomas could come inside. "It's a long story," Thomas as while walking in.

 **Kodiwolf321: Alright guys this chapter was well… a little dark I think in a way. I mean this chapter and the last chapter before this had a little dark elements in them and show different sides of the characters and like I said in my video of Let's Talk Lost and Found and Yes! the video is out! check that out in my profile its on my YouTube. I said the first 14 chapters is all about character development and yeah you'll have to see the video to know what I mean and always check my profile or my twitter for updates on Episodes of Let's Talk Lost and Found. The second Episode should come real soon with a guest so be on a look out! until next time guys see you soon!**

 **P.S let me know what you guys think and let me know what should happen next I want know really what you guys think really I do and get to you guys a little more and know you lol have a chat lol thanks again guys**


	9. Lost and Found

**Chapter 9: Lost and Found**

Thomas sleeps peacefully in the couch at his friends Austyn's house since he ran away from Peabody's penthouse. "Dude wake your ass up!" Austyn said shaking his friend. Thomas groans as he opens his eyes and looks up at his friend. "What gives?" Thomas asked pull his blanket closer to him. "Dude you're famous!" Austyn cried out as he slams a magazine on the coffee table. Thomas sits up and grabs the magazine. "You have to be joking," Thomas said as he looked closely at the magazine. The magazine was issued "Pepsi's new Emotional colors," the magazine was filled of photos from the photo shoot even the one with him, Peabody and Sherman. "He really did it," Thomas said looking through the magazine. "They said Pepsi Emotion would be out next year," Austyn added. Thomas as he closed the magazine. "Your an asshole!" Jodie shouted as she walked through the door and slams it behind her. Jodie then runs up to Thomas and slaps him a crossed the face.

Thomas was surprised by this as he shook off the pain. "What was that for?" Thomas asked. "You lied! Peabody really cares about you and you just ran away from him!" Jodie shouted with her arms in the air. Thomas chuckled. "Jodie you don't know the half of what's going on in my life," Thomas said as he puts on his shoes. "The hell I don't Thomas! Just looks at this," Jodie said as she's hands Thomas a piece of paper. Thomas took the piece of paper and noticed it was a runaway persons paper with Thomas's face on it. "Where did you find this?" Thomas asked. Jodie crossed her arms with tears fall from her face. "Thomas. He came to my job and started handed them out. He really cares about you. He loves you," Jodie said as she started to calm herself down. Thomas looked up at Jodie in surprise. "Peabody came to you work please and handed this out?" Thomas asked. Jodie nodded. Thomas shook his head. "Whatever, I'm not going back to him," Thomas said as he through the paper down on the floor. "Damn it Thomas when you were lost her found you!" Jodie shouted as she grabbed Thomas's arm.

Thomas turned and looked at his friend. Thomas she was right. Peabody was the only living family he had left and Peabody was his real father whether he liked or not. Peabody was his true blood of a father he could ever get close to Thomas then looked at Austyn who was sitting in a chair. "She's right dude Mr. Peabody's all you got and Sherman too," Austyn added. Thomas then nodded. "Alright I'll go back," Thomas said as he swallowed hard. Jodie nodded. "Alright," Jodie replied. "Alright so where is he headed?" Thomas asked. "He's headed for the school to pick up your brother from school," Jodie answered. "Alright I'll be heading out and heading over there," Thomas said as he grabbed Austyn's skateboard. "You have my hover board I'll mail it to you if I can have this," Thomas said as he walked out the door. "Sweet," Austyn said. "We'll be see you," Jodie said giving Thomas a hug. Thomas hugged her back. "Yeah will do," Thomas said as they broke their hug.

And with that Thomas was off using his skateboard to get where he needed to go. Peabody and Sherman both walked out the school with their heads down low. "Any luck?" Sherman asked. Peabody looked at Sherman and shook his head. "No nothing yet Sherman," Peabody said as they walked to the car. "Oh," Sherman said as he puts his hands in his pockets. "What kind of a father am I? I'm mean I maybe one of the most intelligent being on earth of this time. But I'm just a dog who can't keep his own son safe," Peabody said as they got inside the car. "Dad your a great dad and I'm sure he'll turn up soon," Sherman said hoping to cheer the mood. Peabody was silent for a moment before starting the car. "Yeah... Yeah your right Sherman he will turn up soon," Peabody said as he started the car. Thomas made to the end to the block of where the school was.

Thomas out of breath from skating so long saw that Mr. Peabody's car was about to leave. "Please don't leave just yet," Thomas said to himself as he started skating again. By the time Thomas got close to the car, Peabody was off. "Damn it!" Thomas shouted as he stood on his board. Thomas started think for a moment. "I got it," Thomas said to himself as he took a left off the street. Peabody came to a stop at a red light while turning on his blinker to turn left. Thomas turned on the corner hoping to get to Peabody and Sherman before they got home. The light turned green as Peabody puts his paw on the gas. "Wait!" Thomas shouted as he jumped onto Peabody's car making Peabody stop the car. The skateboard rolled into the bust street and was crushed by a dump truck.

Peabody wide eyed jump out of his car and ran to the front. "Thomas! What do you think you doing you could've have been hurt or worse killed!" Peabody shouted as he grabbed Thomas's arms. Thomas got down to his level and pulled him in for a hug. "Okay! I'm so sorry about what I did and everything before!" Thomas said hugging Peabody tighter. "Thomas! That was so cool!" Sherman said coming from the corner of the car. "Sherman!" Thomas said as he lets going of his father and starts hugging Sherman. Peabody needed a moment to take all this in. Other than having his son back, there was only the fact that he hits him with his own car. Peabody then walked over to Thomas and took a look at him. "Thomas are you alright I didn't hurt you did I?" Peabody asked in a worried tone.

Thomas turned and looked down at his dad. "No I'm Fine, you didn't hit me hard enough," Thomas said with chuckle. Peabody chuckled back. "Okay. Well I think we should be getting home," Peabody said with a smile. Thomas smiled and nodded. The family of three then got into the car and headed home. After the family got home and had some dinner, Peabody and Thomas both started cleaning the dining room and started doing the dishes. Peabody washed while Thomas dried. But that was then Thomas found Peabody's scars. "Dad. what happened to your paws?" Thomas said as he sets down a plate and took a look at Mr. Peabody's paws. "Dad you need to see a doctor right now," Thomas said still looking at his dads paws

"No, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're back home," Peabody said with a smile. Thomas shook his head. "Dad Please you're hurt," Thomas said feeling tears forming. "I did this didn't I?" Thomas asked. Peabody then grabbed his son's arm. "You didn't do anything you understand me? Nothing. I did this to myself because I thought I was going to lose you," Peabody said letting go of his son. Thomas just stared at his father as he continued to wash some more dishes. "Dad I'm so sorry," Thomas said as he swallowed hard. Peabody just nodded in response as puts down the plate on the counter. "When I was lost in my own head. You found me and took me in and I just pushed you away when I really needed you the most and I'm sorry for that," Thomas explained.

Peabody then turned off the water and lets it go down the drain. Peabody then looks at his son and smiles. Thomas looks at Peabody in the same green eyes that he has only one. "I'm so grateful to have you here right now as my son," Peabody said with a smile. Thomas smiles back as he gets down on his knees and hugs his father. "I am too dad," Thomas said feeling a tear fall from his cheek. They broke their hug and Thomas puts everything away. "Oh Thomas I forgot to tell you that you can go back to school tomorrow," Peabody said as he and Thomas both walked into the living room. "Okay sounds good," Thomas said as he walked over to his new room that was a crossed from Sherman's room. "See you tomorrow?" Thomas asked. Peabody chuckled. "You bet!" Peabody said cheerfully.

Thomas nodded as he walked into his room. "Good night dad," Thomas said with a smile. Peabody chuckled. "Good night son," Peabody said with a smile. Thomas smiled back as he closed the door. Peabody crossed his arms as he headed for his lab. Peabody's heart felt warm and whole again, knowing that his family was now back together for the better. Thomas took a deep breath as he walked over to the desk that was in his room and checked his email before bed. Thomas eyes almost fell out of his head and his heart almost stopped as he saw an email from Dustin. Thomas opened the email and started reading. "Thomas. I see that your famous almost every where. But I want to know one thing. Where is all the money that your getting from this? Wherever it is I want it. I couldn't get a hold of you from the phone so I guess is the only way to get in contact. You better start paying me or else the dog gets it!" Thomas shook head as he closed the brower and shut the laptop.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N Alright guys that's it for now! and Well we're back with Dustin and lets just hope nothing goes down. Alright guys I really don't have anything else to say but until next time guys see ya!**


	10. Home Invaders

**Chapter 10: Home Invaders**

The ride to school was clam but quite. Thomas sits in the front with hood on as they take a turn to the left heading into the school drop off and pick up area. The car came to a stop next to the curb. "Alright you guys ready?" Peabody asked. Thomas looked at his father and chuckled. "Ready as I'll be," Thomas answered. "I'm ready Mr. Peabody!" Sherman cheered. "You go on ahead Sherman and then I'll walk to class," Thomas said looking in the rear view mirror. Sherman nodded as he opened his door and got out of the car and close the door. Thomas then sighed as he looked at Peabody. "What's on your mind?" Peabody asked. Thomas chucked. "I'm sure if I can do this," Thomas answered. Peabody nodded as he puts his paw on Thomas's shoulder. "You can do this I believe in you," Peabody said with a smile. Thomas then puts his hand on the door of the car. "Okay," Thomas simply said as he was stepping out of the car.

"Wait I have something for you," Peabody said as he grabbed a small white box and handed to Thomas. Thomas grabbed the small white box and opened it. Inside the box was a blue iPhone 5c. Thomas was shocked by this. "What's this for?" Thomas asked looking up at Peabody. "If you need me today just give me a call or text me," Peabody explained. Thomas nodded in response as he noticed something else in the small box. "A dog whistle?" Thomas asked as he took out the whistle and blew on it. Peabody then covered his ears in pain. "Oh sorry," Thomas said as he puts the whistle on his pocket. Peabody then shook himself off from the whistle. "I gave Sherman one when he was seven and I thought you needed one," Peabody explained.

Thomas nodded. "Thanks dad," Thomas said with a smile. Peabody smiled back at him. "Alright dad I'll see you later," Thomas said as he waved good bye and started walking towards the school. Peabody watched both of his sons head into the school and then drove off to do something meetings. "You got one too?" Sherman asked. Thomas pulled out the dog whistle and showed Sherman. "What This?" Thomas asked. Sherman nodded. "Yeah I got a S on mine," Sherman said as they walked along. Thomas looked closely at his. "Looks like I got T on mine," Thomas said with smiled. Sherman smiled as he pulled out his whistle. "Can I see yours?" Thomas asked. Sherman nodded as he gave his to Thomas. Thomas took Sherman's dog whistle and his dog whistle and puts them next to each other. "Well it's looks great," Thomas said as he handed Sherman back his dog whistle. Thomas then walked Sherman to his class before heading to his own class.

"I'll see you later okay Sherman?" Thomas said standing next to the door of Sherman's classroom. "Okay I'll see you later," Sherman said as he waved goodbye to his brother. Thomas nodded as he walked off yo his own classroom. The day went off as a good day for once. It was now time for lunch and Thomas was walking alone heading for he lunch room to meet up with Sherman. Thomas turn the corner heading for the lunch room but then stopped on his tracks. "Hey Peabody! You didn't think I was done with you didn't you?" Drake shouted as he started walking towards Thomas. "Shit," Thomas said as he turned around and started running to the other side of the school. Drake started running after Thomas as soon as Thomas started running away.

Thomas knew that there was another way into the cafeteria on the other side of the school and that's where he was heading. "Get back here Peabody!" Drake shouted through the halls. Thomas ran inside the cafeteria with Drake behind him. Everyone started getting out of the way as Thomas and Drake ran inside the cafeteria. "Look Drake I don't want to fight you!" Thomas said getting behind a table. "You cost me out of school suspension Peabody! And I want you out for good!" Drake shouted as he slams his hands on the table. Just then Drake was then hit in the head with an apple. Drake turned around with anger in his eyes. "Who did that!" Drake shouted. The room was silent as Drake scanned the room to see who through the apple at him.

"Leave my brother alone!" Sherman spoke up. "You throw that Apple at me?" Drake said pointing at Sherman. "Damn it Sherman I can handle this!" Thomas spoke up. "Shut up Peabody!" Drake shouted. Thomas the shook his head and puts his hands behind his head. Drake turned and looked back at Sherman. "I guessing two Peabody's out of this school would be so much better. And the first Peabody gets hurt first," Drake said as he was walking over to Sherman. Sherman scared out of his mind stood there trying to be strong for his brother even if he was going to get hurt. Thomas couldn't let Sherman get hurt because of him, so he had an idea. Thomas a grabbed a carton of milk and climb over the table and running past Drake smacking him in the back of the head and shouted "Food fight!" Everyone joined in and started throwing food.

Thomas then grabbed Sherman's hand and ran out of the cafeteria. The rest of the day went great. Thomas and Sherman were not blamed for what happened in the cafeteria and everything was fine. After school was over Sherman and Thomas both waited outside of the school for Mr. Peabody to pick them up. Thomas's phone then went off in his pocket. "Thomas. I'm sorry that I won't be able to pick you guys up right now I have a three more meetings to go to but I some money on the counter for you guys to order a pizza while I'm gone and I trust you to walk home with Sherman," Peabody said in the text. Thomas texted him back and said that it was fine to walk home. "Well looks like we're walking home," Thomas said as he grabbed his backpack. Sherman nodded as he grabbed his backpack and then they were off.

While walking home Thomas and Sherman both talked. "Hey Sherman I wanted to tell you thank you for what happened at lunch," Thomas said as he Sherman walked along. "It's no problem but what you did was more cooler," Sherman said a smile. Thomas chuckled. "To tell the truth I've always wanted to start a food fight," Thomas said with a laugh. Sherman started as they took a left heading into the building of their home. "So Mr. Peabody has some meetings tonight?" Sherman asked as they got into the elevator. "Yeah he said he has about three of them," Thomas said as he press the button to go up to the penthouse. "But even through we're home alone we get to order a pizza while doing our homework," Thomas said with a smile. The elevator doors opened to a shocking scene. The penthouse was broken into. Thomas and Sherman both walked into the living room with everything shattered. "Sherman stay here I'm going check the rooms and call the police," Thomas said as he pulled out his phone and call 911. "911 what is you emergency?" Asked the lady on the other side of the line. "Hi my house has been broken into," Thomas said as he checked all the rooms.

"Okay sir can you tell where you live?" Asked the lady on the other line. Thomas was about to tell her where he lived until he walked into the living room. A man dress in black with a black hood over his head was holding Sherman while covering his mouth so he couldn't scream for help. "Shit!" Thomas shouted dropping the cell phone. Then everything went black. Thomas woke up sitting in a chair all tied up. Sherman was next to him tied up with tape over his mouth knocked out. "Sherman," Thomas whispered. Sherman didn't move. "Sherman," Thomas said again. Sherman still didn't move or look up at Thomas. "Damn it," Thomas said as he looked around the living room.

The two home invaders walked back into the living room with two bags filled stuff through out the house. "Hey Jake look! The older one is awake," said one of the home invaders. Jake took off his hood as he walked over to Thomas. "Well Jason looks like this kid right here gets to see the whole show," Jake said with a smile. Jason took off his hood as he walked over to Sherman. Jason then took off Sherman's tape off his mouth. Sherman woke up from the pain and started to cry. "Oh shut up you little punk!" Jason said about to hit Sherman's head. "Hey leave him alone!" Thomas spoke up, Jake then took out his knife and puts it against Thomas's throat. "No please don't hurt my brother please!" Sherman cried out. "It's gonna be okay Sherman. It's gonna be okay," Thomas said as Jake held his head.

"Yes little Sherman it's gonna be fine when we get rid of your brother," Jake said with chuckle. Jason started laughing as he held a knife against Sherman's cheek. "Just stop! let my brother go and just take me," Thomas said trying to stay calm. Sherman started to breath harder while tears were falling from his face. Jake and Jason looked at each other. "Alright," Jason said as he cuts Sherman's rope. Jason then grabs Sherman by the hair and drags him over to a closet. "Stay here boy!" Jason said shutting the door. Jake then cuts Thomas's rope and pushes him on the floor. "Stay here. We have a few more things to go get in this penthouse," Jake said as he kicked Thomas in the side.

Jake and Jason both left the living room and headed into Mr. Peabody's room. Thomas held his left side before grabbing the TV remote. Thomas programmed the remote to call 911 and send them to their house. Thomas then spoke into the remote and turned on lock down mode. "Lock down," Thomas whispered into the remote. The windows and emergency lights all came on. "What the hell is going on?" Jake asked. "I don't know," Jason asked as they both walked into the living room. "Hey where did that kid go?" Jason asked looking around the room. Thomas had grabbed one of Peabody's golf clubs and smack both Jake and Jason in the back of their heads. "Right here!" Thomas shouted as the both fell to the ground. Thomas then ran over to the closet that Sherman was put in.

Thomas opened the door and found a crying Sherman in a ball. "Sherman!" Thomas simply said as he got down on his knees. Sherman jump up and hugged Thomas and cried in his shoulders. "It's okay it's over," Thomas said hugging Sherman back. "THOMAS!" Sherman shouted as he saw Jake stand up about to stab Thomas in the back. Thomas then push Sherman back into the closet and roll backwards grabbing the golf club and started swinging at Jake. "No one hits me and gets away with it!" Jake said as he was swinging his knife at Thomas. "And no one hurts my brother and gets away with it!" Thomas shouted as he hits Jake in the face making hit the wall. Jake then fell to the ground knocked out. "finally," Thomas as he dropped the golf club and headed for the closet again.

Thomas turned the corner to get to Sherman but came to a bad surprise. Just as Thomas turned the corner, Thomas was stabbed in his right shoulder by Jason. "That's for hitting my brother with a golf club!" Jason said as he ran off and picked up Jake and headed for the elevators. Thomas stood next to wall and pulled out the knife that was in his shoulder. "Ahhh!" Thomas screamed in pain as he throw the knife on the ground. "Sherman!" Thomas shouted as he held his shoulder while blood was coming out. Sherman came out of the closet and ran over to his brother in shock. "Thomas!" Sherman said getting down on his knees. "Yo... you... need to turn off the lock down," Thomas said trying to save his energy. Sherman nodded as he grabbed the remote and turned off the lock down.

 **Two Hours Later**

Peabody ran into the hospital in search of his kids. Peabody up to the next nurses station and found Sherman sitting in chair holding himself. "Sherman!" Peabody spoke up. Sherman looked up in tears as he ran up to his father. "Mr. Peabody!" Sherman shouted as he hugged his father. Peabody and Sherman both got on their knees as they hugged while they both cried. Peabody looks at Sherman and puts his paw on Sherman's cheek. "You stay here i'll go see if I can go find Thomas," Peabody said in a soft voice. Sherman nodded as he stood and walked over to his chair. Peabody then walked to the nurse station and asked for some help. "Hello ma'm I need to find my son Thomas Peabody," Peabody asked.

"He's in that room over there," The nurse said pointing at the end of the hall. Peabody nodded and thanked her before walking down the hall. Peabody walked into the room seeing his son with a bandage over his shoulder. "Oh god," Peabody said as he walked closer to Thomas. Thomas turned and looked at his father. "Hey dad," Thomas said. Peabody got on the other side of Thomas's bed and looked closer at his son's bandage. "Thomas I'm so sorry I wasn't home I... god what kind of a father am I?" Peabody said turning away and looking out the window. "Dad this wasn't your fault," Thomas said sitting up. Peabody turned and looked at Thomas. "How can this not be? I shouted picked you and Sherman up and not have gone to the meeting," Peabody said putting his paw on Thomas's hand. "Dad we didn't know this was ever going to happen," Thomas said looking into his fathers eyes. "I know I still should have just stayed with you and Sherman," Peabody said as tears fell from eyes.

"Dad I think right now you need to be with Sherman. He's pretty shaking up from this. You and Sherman can stay the night in my room tonight. The doctor said I can go home tomorrow but please take care of Sherman right now," Thomas said patting Peabody's paw. Peabody then nodded his head. "Thank you for keep him safe from those sick people," Peabody said giving Thomas a hug. "Your welcome. I don't know how you could live with out us." Thomas said as he and Peabody broke their hug. Peabody looked into his son's different colored eyes. "I couldn't," Peabody simply said as he started walking out of Thomas's room. Once Peabody was out of the room, he stood next to the door and started to cry. Sherman noticed his dad was crying next to Thomas's door. Sherman then walked over to his father and gave him a hug. Peabody just hugged him back and they hugged for the longest time before headed into Thomas's room together.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guy's this chapter was... wow a crazy chapter I think and I love making stuff like this. Make it a little bit crazy but not too much lol. Alright guy's not much to say here only Lets Talk Lost and Found Ep 2: Behind the Chapter is up and go follow my Twitter when you have a chance. It's Kodi_wolf_321 There is always updates on my Twitter about Lost and Found so check it out! well until next time guy's see ya!**


	11. A Broken Parent

**Chapter 11: A Broken Parent**

Peabody was wide awake as he walked to a near by waiting room to get some coffee. Peabody hated coffee but he only drank it when he was stress out or out it of it most of the time. Peabody also believed that drinking coffee was better than turning to drink alcohol. Peabody started making his coffee as he felt his tears started to dry up. it was three o'clock in the morning when Peabody while making his coffee. Peabody stood next to the large window that looked over central park as he took little drinks of his coffee. Even though Thomas could go home in the morning, Peabody still felt like it was his fault that Thomas was in the hospital and Sherman was hurt mentally. Peabody couldn't put to himself that if he just stayed home he could've done something.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman said walking into the waiting room. Peabody turned in surprised to see Sherman awake. "Sherman what are you doing up?" Peabody asked as he sit down on the couch next to him. Sherman walked over to his father and sat down next to him. "Are you alright Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked as he laid his head on his fathers shoulders. Peabody sighed as he put's coffee down. "I'll be okay Sherman. It's you and Thomas I'm worried about," Peabody said with a smile as he rubbed Sherman's hair. "Mr. Peabody I don't think your okay," Sherman simply said. "Why do you say that?" Peabody asked. Sherman sat up and looked into Mr. Peabody's green eyes. "Mr. Peabody. You never drink coffee unless something's wrong," Sherman said as he crossed his arms. Peabody chuckled as he picked up his coffee.

Peabody looked at his coffee and then shook his head. "Yeah Sherman your right about that," Peabody said as he stood and dumped out his coffee and throw away the cup. Peabody then walked over to Sherman and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry Sherman I just... can't get the events out from last night out of my head," Peabody said as he puts his arm around Sherman's shoulder. Sherman laid his head against his father furry chest and took a deep breath. "Mr. Peabody. What happened last night wasn't your fault," Sherman said as he held in his tears. Peabody hold himself in any longer. Peabody then held Sherman tighter and started to cry. "Oh Sherman. I... I... I... I don't know what I would do if I lost you or Thomas," Peabody said as he held Sherman. All the memories of Sherman growing up played in Peabody's mind. And even though Peabody never got to see Thomas grow up for fifteen years. He wasn't going to let that stop him from see Thomas grow even more.

Peabody and Shermna both fell asleep on the couch in the waiting room. The next morning. Peabody was awaken by the doctor. "Mr. Peabody," The doctor said touching Peabody on his shoulder. "Yes doctor," Peabody putting his glasses on. "Your son Thomas can go home now," The doctor said with a smile. Peabody smiled back as he woke up Sherman. "Sherman we can go home now," Peabody said as he shook Sherman lightly. Sherman woke up and sat up. Sherman yawned before getting off the couch. "Your son is waiting in his room with another boy and a girl," The doctor said as he and Peabody walked out of the waiting room with Sherman right behind them. "Oh really?" Peabody said as he walked towards Thomas's room. Peabody and Sherman both walked into Thomas's room seeing the boy and the girl.

"Oh here they are now," Thomas said as he saw Peabody and Sherman. "Hey dad these are my good friends. Jodie and Austyn," Thomas said standing from his bed. Jodie took out her hand to shake Peabody's paw. Austyn did the same. "I remember you. Your the girl I handed out the flyer too at the coffee shop," Peabody said with a smile as shook her hand. "I am," Jodie said with smile as she lets go of Peabody's paw. Peabody then shook Austyn's hand and greeted him. Sherman walked to Thomas and sat on his bed next to him. "What's the matter Sherman?" Thomas asked. Sherman looked up at his brother. "So who are they again?" Sherman asked. Thomas chuckled. "My best friends from my other high school. We have been though a lot together," Thomas explained. Sherman nodded.

"Hey Thomas we'll see you later okay? Stay out of trouble and be safe no more hero stuff," Jodie said as she gave him a hug. Thomas hugged her back before her and Austyn both left. "They sure were nice," Peabody said as he crossed his arms. "Yeah they are," Thomas said as he and Sherman both exited out of the room. Peabody followed behind his boys and then got in front of them. "Do you any help Thomas? I can have a nurse give you a wheelchair," Peabody insisted. Thomas chuckled. "Dad I'm fine to walk," Thomas said with a smile as they walked down the hall. "Oh okay just making sure," Peabody said pressing the elevator button. The three of them stood there waiting for the elevator to come to their floor. "Well you must be starving from all the hospital food how about we go get some lunch before heading home shall we?" Peabody suggested. Thomas and Sherman both looked at each other before answering.

"Sure we can go get something," Thomas said as the elevator opened up. The family of three then walked into the elevator and went down to the parking garage. Once they were in the parking garage they walked to their car. Peabody then raced over to the passenger side of the car and opened it for Thomas. "There you go son," Peabody said with a smile. Thomas and Sherman both looked at each again. "Mr. Peabody are you alright? You seem to be on edge," Sherman as he got in the back seat. "Yeah are you okay I mean I didn't like lose an arm or a leg. I can open doors dad," Thomas said getting in the passenger seat. Peabody then closed Thomas's door and walked over on the driver side. "Everything's fine boys I just making sure you won't hurt yourself," Peabody said as he puts on seatbelt. Thomas just simple nods as he grabs his own seatbelt and starts to put it on. "Oh let me help you with that," Peabody said about to grab Thomas's seatbelt. "Dad I can put on a seatbelt," Thomas groaned. Peabody then back off for a moment before looking into the rear view mirror. "Sherman do you need help with your seatbelt?" Peabody asked looked in the mirror. Sherman puts the seatbelt and then looks up at his father. "I'm twelve years old I know how to put on a seatbelt Mr. Peabody," Sherman said sitting back in his seat.

Thomas shook his head. "Dad," Thomas said looking at Peabody. "What is it son are you starting to hurt? I can take you back in and see the doctor," Peabody said as he started taking off his seatbelt. Thomas had enough of this. Thomas then grabbed Peabody's paw and stopped him from getting unbuckled. "Dad! I'm fine! I'm not hurting but I am hungry I think we all are. And I think you should get some sleep after we eat. Okay?" Thomas said looking Peabody in the eye. Peabody swallowed hard as he nodded. "Okay," Peabody replied. Thomas nodded in response. "Okay, alright now let's go get something to eat or just go home," Thomas said as he lets go of his fathers paw. Peabody nods his head as he starts the car and drives off.

About and hour an a half the family was now back home from what felt like a million years of waiting from the hospital. "Now dad go get some sleep I think we need that," Thomas said as he was walking towards his room. "Yeah a nap would feel great," Sherman said with a yawn. Thomas stopped by his door and looked back to see Peabody standing in the living room watching him. "Dad please. I'll be okay just promise me you'll get some sleep alright?" Thomas said. Peabody smiled. "Yes son I promise," Peabody replied. Thomas nodded before heading into his room and closing the door. "Your not going to sleep are you?" Sherman asked. Peabody turned and looked at his son. "No Sherman I'm not. I'm going to improve the security forces in this house in case of another intrude," Peabody said as he puts his paws behind his back and heads to the elevator to head to his lab. Sherman shakes his head and crosses his arms. "Somethings never change," Sherman said as he watched his father get in the elevator.

Peabody knew Thomas would be mad that he didn't get any sleep what's so ever, but he need to keep his kids safe. Peabody didn't want to feel that broken parent feeling anymore. All he wanted to do was be there for his kids and this was the right way to do so. Peabody walks into the lab and starts to get to work on his new home security system.

 **A/N Alright guys that's it for this chapter. So what do you guys think? Do guys like to see more of Mr. Peabody being or a least trying to be the parent of the year? lol anyways guys go follow my Twitter it's Kodi_wolf_321 and my YouTube it's Kodiwolf321 I do daily Vlogs and you know lol lets talk lost and found episodes lol alright guys see you later.**


	12. This Is Acting

**Chapter 12: This Is Acting**

Thomas woke up the next morning and walked into the bathroom and used it. Thomas then looked into mirror and found something a little sour for his mornings. Thomas's natural white hair was blended with his dyed black hair. "Great just great," Thomas said to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. Thomas walked out of the into the kitchen and saw that Sherman was eating alone. "Wheres dad?" Thomas asked walking behind his brother. Sherman turned around to answer his brother but then almost choked at what he saw. "Whoa what happened to you hair?" Sherman asked as he took a bite of his bagel. Thomas then walked over to cupboard and grabbed some cereal. Thomas the chuckled before answering. "I was born with white hair much like dads white fur but i just dyed my hair black to cover up the white," Thomas explained as he got the milk out and poured it into his bowl.

"Wicked," Sherman said taking a bite of his bagel. Thomas nodded as he took a bite of his cereal. "So where is dad?" Thomas asked. Sherman swallowed his food and then answered. "He went to his lab last night and was trying make a better home security system," Sherman explained. Thomas nodded in response. "Well I better go see if he's up," Thomas said as he puts down his bowl and starts walking towards the elevator. Thomas got into the elevator and pressed the button to go down into Peabody's lab. Once the elevator came to a stop to Peabody's lab. Thomas got out the elevator and walked into Peabody's lab. Thomas walked over to a sleeping Peabody at his work desk.

Thomas then shook his father lightly to wake him up. "Dad," Thomas said as he shook him. Peabody then shot up alarmed. "Oh hey son," Peabody said with a yawn. Peabody then puts on his glasses and looks at his son. Peabody eyes widen as he looked up at his son. "Um... May I ask what happened to you hair?" Peabody asked. Thomas sighed as he pulls up a chair next to his father. "I was born with white hair. Like your white fur but I just dyed my hair black," Thomas explained. Peabody nodded as he understood. Peabody chuckled as he looked into his sons eyes. "What so funny?" Thomas asked. Peabody only smiled. "Come on dad tell me what so funny?" Thomas asked again.

Peabody took a deep breath then explained. "I just... I love that you have both me and your mother in you," Peabody said with another smile. Thomas smiled back. "Um... Dad," Thomas asked. Peabody then sat up in his chair. "Yes son?" Peabody answered. Thomas took a deep breath. "How did you meet mom?" Thomas asked. Peabody was taken back a bit. "Are you sure You want to know?" Peabody asked. Thomas thought for a second before answering. Thomas then looked into Peabody's eyes and nodded. "Alright then I'll tell you. I might have been a pup in love but let me tell you. You're mother was the best human I've ever met," Peabody said with a warm smile.

* * *

 **(Fifteen Years Earlier)**

Mr. Peabody walked up the steps to the building of his acting classes. He was little nervous since it was his first time taking this kind of class, but Peabody really wanted to do something new and maybe be cast in a play or two. Peabody walked into the class to find four men and three young women. Everyone looked at Peabody as he made his way through the classroom. Peabody sat down in a desk nearest the window. A young lady who was sitting next to him continued to look at Peabody as he was getting out some paper and his pencil. "Hi," The young lady spoke up. Peabody puts down his pencil and looks at the young girl. "Hello. What may be your name?" Peabody asked kindly.

The young women smiled. "I'm Eleanor Matthews what's your name?" Eleanor asked with a smile. Peabody smiled as he cleared his throat before answering. "I my dear am Hector Adams Peabody. But please call Mr. Peabody," Peabody said with a smile. Eleanor chuckled as she played with her hair. "Do you always have to have your name so serious?" Eleanor joked. Peabody chuckled. "Well I guess it's just good for a business," Peabody said rubbing the back of his neck. "You're different. I like that," Eleanor said with another smile. Peabody just looked into Eleanor's brown eyes. He felt lost in them and her warm kind voice made him feel warm. After class was over Peabody walked out of the building putting his notes in his bag.

"Mr. Peabody wait!" Eleanor said as she ran towards him. Peabody turned around and saw that Eleanor was coming towards him. "Miss Matthews. How may I help you?" Peabody asked. "Oh please Peabody just call me Eleanor," Eleanor said with a smile. Peabody chuckled as he finished putting his notes away. "Alright Eleanor how may I help you?" Peabody asked as he pushed his glasses up. Eleanor just laughed. "What's so funny?" Peabody asked confused. Eleanor then stopped laughing. "You're just so formal and so polite and I've met someone like that," Eleanor said as she moved her hair out of her face. Peabody then looked down. "Oh I'm sorry," Peabody said kicking a small rock.

Eleanor rolled her eyes with a smile as she got on one knee to be at Peabody's level. "Don't be sorry. It just makes you different and sweet and smart," Eleanor said with a smile. Peabody looks up and looks at Eleanor in the eye. "But hey come on let's go get a coffee or something and talk," Eleanor suggested. Peabody smiled with a nod. Eleanor nodded as she stood up. "Alright let's go," Eleanor said as she started walking. Peabody followed behind her as they made their way to a coffee shop. Peabody and Eleanor both talked for about two hours with Eleanor drinking her coffee and Peabody drinking some tea. The coffee shop was right next to a construction site that was building for a new offices.

"So... Peabody where do you see yourself in ten years. I mean I heard about you but not as a person. You must be like ready to make your own the company right?" Eleanor asked as she took a drink off her coffee. Peabody nodded putting down his tea cup. "That's in fact right," Peabody said as he looked out the window at the building being built. "Really? I mean I was kidding," Eleanor said taking another drink off her coffee. Peabody turned and face Eleanor. "It's true. I have a business degree and I day I'm going to buy that building and make my company," Peabody said taking a drink of his tea. "Well you have a great future ahead of you," Eleanor said with a smile. Peabody chuckled as he takes off his glasses and cleans them. "Um... Eleanor... you would like to have dinner at my apartment this Friday?" Peabody asked nervously. Eleanor just simply smiled. "Of course that would be great," Eleanor answered. Peabody smiled in response. "Great how about 7:30?" Peabody asked. Eleanor nodded. "Sounds like a plan," Eleanor said.

The week went by so fast from acting classes. Peabody and Eleanor had their time after the class and just went to the coffee shop and just talked. But now was the time to have a sit down dinner and talk about what's going to happen after acting class. Eleanor came by at 7:26 and then they had their dinner. "Do you ever plans to have kids Peabody?" Eleanor said taking a bite of her chicken. Peabody wiped his mouth with a napkin before answered. "I suppose one day. I mean once I move out of this little studio apartment and move into a bigger place I wouldn't mind becoming a father," Peabody said taking a drink of his water. Eleanor nodded in response. "Would have puppies or a human child?" Eleanor asked. Peabody put's down his water and looks at Eleanor. "Well. If I were to have puppies with someone of my own species I would that but-" Peabody paused and looked down.

"Something the matter Peabody?" Eleanor asked. Peabody looked up and chuckled. "Well it's just that... A human child is something different," Peabody said taking a bite of his food. "Anything's possible Peabody. Tell me, what would be different with a human child?" Eleanor asked as he leaned forward. Peabody cleared his throat. "Well... When I was pup I was never adopted and so I turned to school and knowledge and started wanted a better future for whoever I would spend my life with. But with a life with a human child or human in general. I know that's a whole new thing for me," Peabody said putting his arm out. Eleanor then puts her warm hand on Peabody's paw. "You are who you choose be and if you want a family with a human or someone like you. That's up to you," Eleanor said with a smile. Peabody held her hand and smiled back at her.

About a month has past since being in acting class and now it was the final exam. Peabody and Eleanor had both studied their lines everyday since their dinner after class at the coffee shop. Peabody and Eleanor both waited for their turn for the exam. "You ready?" Eleanor asked as she looked down at Peabody who was play with his fingers. "Ready as i'll ever be," Peabody said with a smile looking up at Eleanor. "Hector Peabody and Eleanor Matthews you're up," the acting teacher said as she opened the auditorium door. Peabody and Eleanor both stood up and walked into the auditorium. Their exam was to do an act in Romeo and Juliet. After doing all their scenes they forgot one of the most important things in the final scene. "Before you can pass this exam you both have to do the ending kiss," The acting teacher said from her chair. Peabody and Eleanor were taking back from this but knew this was coming.

Peabody and Eleanor both looked at each other. "I don't if I can do this," Peabody said nervously. Eleanor got down on her knees to Peabody's level and smile. "It's gonna be okay you can trust me," Eleanor said as she puts her hand on Peabody's cheek. Peabody smiles as he puts his paw over her hand. "I trust you," Peabody said looking into her brown eyes. The world around them felt like everything has stopped and time didn't matter anymore. Eleanor and Peabody both leaned forwards and kissed for their scene. The only thing that went wrong was that this kiss wasn't just for the exam. This kiss had feeling like unlike Peabody had ever felt before in life as a dog. Was this really acting?

* * *

 **(Present day)**

Thomas felt his heart warming up as his father was telling the story. Peabody stopped himself from continuing the story, for his heart couldn't handle it. "Well I think that's enough for now I should get you and Sherman to school before you guy's are late," Peabody said as he stood from his chair. "Dad. Me and Sherman can walk to school I'll make sure were not late," Thomas said as he puts his hand on Peabody's shoulder. Peabody looked up at his son confused. "Are you sure? I can take you." Peabody insisted. Thomas shook his head. "No dad it's cool I'm sure of it," Thomas said with a smile. "Okay," Peabody said as he sat down. "Alright dad," Thomas said as he patted him on the shoulder. Peabody watched his son leave and go up in the elevator to the main floor of the penthouse.

Peabody then got into his desk and pull out a small box. Peabody opened the small box and pulled out a small note. Peabody unfolded the small note and started to read what the little had to say, again. "Hector. I found this little red bow tie while shopping and thought you might like it. I know red is you're favorite color and this made me think of you. I can't wait to see you again. I hope we can go have dinner and talk about what has happened in the past year. Love Eleanor," After Peabody read the note, his heart felt weak. It was hard for Peabody to swallow as he tried to fight the tears. "I'm sorry Eleanor. I'm so sorry," Peabody said as he held the note and started to cry.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well Guy's this chapter was well... I couldn't help but to tear up a bit myself I mean this background was fun but hard to write. I really wanted to put in the real life and show that Peabody had to have a start in life. I love the part where I wrote in his office building and penthouse was just now being built at that time and everything is at it's starting point and Peabody is just at the start of a long career. Alright guy's that's it for this chapter I hope you guy's like this chapter. I had fun writing it ever though some parts were hard to write in and yeah hope you guy's liked it. Follow me on my twitter for lots of updates on Lost and Found. It's Kodi_wolf_321 and be sure to check out my Youtube channel its Kodiwolf321 for daily vlogs and of course Let's talk Lost and Found. Alright guy's untill next time see ya!**


	13. Uncover

**Chapter 13: Uncover**

Thomas and Sherman both walked on the sidewalk heading for school. Sherman talked mostly about him and his friend Penny and their class project. But Thomas's mind was somewhere else. Thomas couldn't get out of his mind about his father and his mother and their final exam. Thomas then stopped walking and looked a crossed the street at the little coffee shop that his father and mother always went after their acting class. "Hey Thomas you okay?" Sherman asked as he pulled on Thomas's arm. Thomas then looked at Sherman. "Oh. Sorry Sherman my mind is somewhere else," Thomas said as he looked back at the coffee shop. Sherman then looked at what Thomas was looking at. "You want to go get coffee?" Sherman asked. Thomas shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Sherman again.

"No... let's just get to school," Thomas said forcing a small smile. Sherman just nodded as they walked along. Once they got to school, Sherman had already walked into the school building while Thomas stayed outside. Thomas waited until everyone was in the school before leaving the grounds. Thomas looked on a map of his found and found the acting class that Peabody and his mother both took. It was about an hour of walking but Thomas did find the building eventually. Thomas looked up and studied the building. The building gave Thomas chills since this was maybe the last place his parents were together. Thomas walked up the steps and headed into the building. "Were closed kid," said an old lady at the desk who was reading a book.

"Are you Miss Shepherd?" Thomas asked. The lady didn't look at Thomas, she only turned to the next page of her book. "Whos asking?" The lady asked. Thomas took a breath and moved closer. "Miss Shepherd was an acting teacher here and I'm looking for her, " Thomas answered now at the desk. The lady then puts down her book and looks at Thomas. "Look kid I am Miss Shepherd but what do you want?" Miss Shepherd asked looking Thomas in the eye. Thomas nodded. "I think you know my mother. Eleanor Matthews," Thomas said as he swallowed. "yeah I do," Miss Shepherd said as she leaned forward. "And my father Hector Peabody," Thomas said with a blink. Miss Shepheard eyes widen and jaw dropped. "Yeah I know what you're gonna say. How can an adult white male beagle have a kid with a human. I've seen the DNA test for myself and it's true. A dog had a human child with a human," Thomas explained with a smile.

Miss Shepherd looked closely at Thomas. "You look like both of them. I mean with your hair and your eyes," Miss Shepherd said almost trying to touch his hair. "Okay Miss Shepherd. I need to know somethings about my mom and dad," Thomas said as he took a step back from Miss Shepherd. Miss Shepherd just smiled at Thomas. "Alright kid come in my office," Miss Shepherd said as she stood up and walked over to her office. Thomas followed her and went into her office. Thomas sat down in front of Miss Shepherd's desk as she sat in front of Thomas on the other side. "So tell me kid what can I help you with?" Miss Shepherd asked as she sat back in her chair. Thomas then sat up in his chair to talk. "Well my dad told me about how they met and well he stopped right at the exam," Thomas said as he looked down. Miss Shepherd nodded as she sat up.

"So… they kissed at their scene and that was it," Miss Shepherd said as she leaned forward at her desk. Thomas was a little confused by this. "That's it? Nothing happened after that?" Thomas asked. Miss Shepherd then sighed. "Well. After that kiss for their scene. Your dad stormed out of the auditorium and what looked like to me. he had tears in his eyes," Miss Shepherd said as she looked down at her desk. Thomas then nodded. "Alright thank you for your help Miss Shepherd," Thomas said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Hey kid wait," Miss Shepherd spoke up. Thomas then turned around and looked at Miss Shepherd. "Yeah?" Thomas asked. Miss Shepherd wrote something down on a piece of paper. "You're mom had a best friend in my class. Her name was Jess Walker. She might know more than I do," Miss Shepherd said as she handed Thomas the piece of paper.

Thomas took the piece of paper and looked at it. It was an address. "1251 washington street," Thomas said before he puts the paper in his pocket. Thomas then looks up at Miss Shepherd and smiles. "Thank you for helping me," Thomas said as he turned and puts his hand on the door knob. "One more thing kid." Miss Shepherd spoke up again. "Yeah?" Thomas said without looking at Miss Shepherd. "You're mom also loved the name Thomas because it sounded smart much like your father. Mr. Peabody," Miss Shepherd said with smile. Thomas only chuckled. "That sounds like her," Thomas said as he opened the door and left the office. Thomas walked out of the building while taking out the note out of his pocket. While taking the note out of his pocket Thomas bumped into someone.

"Oh sor- Sherman?!" Thomas shouted looking down at his brother. "And Penny! Hi we never met but I'm Sherman's Best friend," Penny said as she walked out from behind the small staircase. "Jesus Sherman what are you and Penny doing here?"Thomas asked as he pulled his brother up. "Following you. What else would we be doing," Sherman said as Penny stood beside him. "Go back to school and say you were late. Both of you!" Thomas said as he looked at his note again. "No we're going with you," Sherman protested. Thomas then looked up at his brother. "No your not going with me," Thomas said still looking at his brother. Sherman then looked at Penny then looked back at Thomas while crossing their arms. "Yes we are," Penny spoke up. Thomas then rolled his eyes. Thomas knew that they weren't going back to school. Thomas then took a deep breath and he made a fist in his left hand.

Thomas then got into Sherman's face. "You better keep up! Both of you!" Thomas said as he pointed in both of their faces. Thomas then started walking away. "We will!" Sherman called out as he and Penny both started running after Thomas. The three kids took the subway to get to the other side of the city. Penny and Sherman had never took the subway before so they stayed close to Thomas along the way. "What you guys never been on a subway before?" Thomas asked as he looked at Sherman and Penny who were almost sitting on each other. "No! This is so gross! How do ride in this kind of place?" Penny said as she started sitting closer to Sherman. "I think this is kinda cool," Sherman said with a smile. Penny then rolled her eyes.

Thomas just chuckled as he pulled out his phone to look at his map. "We're close," Thomas said as he puts his phone away. "Good! Because I could use some hand sanitizer," Penny said as she sat up. Thomas then shook his head with a smile. A man sat a crossed from them just kept looking at Thomas. The man then looked closer at Thomas until he knew who he was. "Hey you're Thomas Peabody," The man said pointing at Thomas. Thomas then looked up at The man and raise one eyebrow. "Can I help you sir?" Thomas asked. The man only continued to smile at Thomas. "You're the new face of Pepsi. Um Pepsi Emotion!" The man said a little loud.

People started to look Thomas's way and started whispering to each other. "Yes sir that I am," Thomas said with smile. "Did you know that Jamal Lyon did a Pepsi commercial on this same subway train," The man said with another smile. Thomas nodded. "I didn't know that. But um this is our stop and we have to get going," Thomas said as he stood up and grabbed Sherman and pulled him along. Penny followed them out of the train as they walked out of the subway. "Who's Jamal Lyon?" Asked Sherman as they rushed out of the subway. "He's a recording artist for Empire," Thomas said as they walked up the streets.

* * *

Peabody sits in his office looking through some paperwork until Mr. Peterson busted through the office doors. "Sir you can just walk into Mr. Peabody's office without an appointment," the intern said trying to stop Mr. Peterson from going into Peabody's office. "It's okay Mrs. Summers he's okay," Peabody said holding his paw out. Mrs. Summers then nodded before leaving the office and closing the door behind her. "Now. Mr, Peterson what maybe the problem?" Peabody asked as he sits back in his desk and folds his paws together. "Where is my daughter Peabody!" Mr. Peterson said in anger. Peabody was a little confused by this. "In school I presume. Why Mr. Peterson what has happened?" Peabody said as he leaned forward in his seat. Mr. Peterson started pacing back and forth in the middle of the office. "I dropped her off at school and the school told me that she and Sherman are both not in school right now," Mr. Peterson said as he stopped pacing.

Peabody's eyes widen. "What?! What about Thomas?" Peabody asked as his heart started racing. "Nothing. he's gone too," Mr. Peterson answered. Peabody howled as he started to lose it. "Mr. Peabody?" Mrs. Summers said as she came into the office. "Yes Mrs. Summers?" Peabody said looking past Mr. Peterson to look at Mrs. Summers. "I think I know where your kids are," Mrs. Summers said as she held her iPad close to her. "Where!?" Mr. Peterson asked. "Please Mrs. Summers show us what you have and then I can do the rest," Peabody said calmly. Mrs. Summers nodded as she took out her iPad and pulled up twitter from Mr. Peabody's TV screen. "Thomas has some fans from his Pepsi Emotion campaign and they have been taking pictures of him, Sherman and Penny," Mrs. Summers explained as she looked through the pictures. "Okay Thank you Mrs. Summers I can take it from here now," Peabody said. Mrs. Summers nodded before leaving the room.

Mr. Peterson then looked at Peabody. "So what's your plan now?" Mr. Peterson asked. Peabody then went to his computer and went to work. "I put a tracking device in Thomas's iPhone. I should be able to know where they are in a few seconds," Peabody said as he did everything in his computer. "Alright. They are heading for Washington street," Peabody said as he looked up at Mr. Peterson. "Okay let's go get them," Mr. Peterson said as he started walking out of the office. Peabody then printed off the map of where the kids were going and started to follow Mr. Peterson out of the office. "Whatever you're planning to do Thomas. I hope you're safe," Peabody said closing his office door.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys this is it! The search is on! Thomas is looking for some answers and he has Sherman and Penny along for the ride! And guy's we are one chapter away from phase one being done! with Phase two I think is gonna be having to do with a little love "Wink, Wink" :D Anyways guy's be sure to follow me on twitter for more updates on Lost and Found it's Kodi_wolf_321 and be sure to check out my YouTube for Daily Vlogs and Let's Talk Lost and Found. My YouTube channel is called Kodiwolf321. Alright guy's thats it for now until next time!**


	14. Apology

**Chapter 14: Apology**

Thomas, Sherman and Penny walked down a quiet little neighborhood, much like Thomas's old neighborhood when he was a child. "Do you even know where your going?" Penny asked. Thomas just ignored her as he looked at the houses. "Here we are," Thomas said looking at the right house. Penny and Sherman both right behind him. "You guys stay here," Thomas said as he walked up the steps. Sherman and Penny both nodded as they sat on the steps and waited for Thomas. Thomas stood at the door and knocked. A woman with short blonde hair answered the door. "Yes," she asked almost hiding behind the screen door. "Hi are you Jess walker?" Thomas said putting his hand in his pocket. The woman nodded. "I am how may I help you?" Jess asked. Thomas looked down for the ground for a second then looked back up at Jess. "I think you know my mother. Eleanor Matthews," Thomas said. Jess then opened the screen door.

"She was my best friend. How do you know her?" Jess asked as she crossed her arms. "She was my mother and my dad he's-" before Thomas could finish Jess spoke up. "Hector Adams Peabody," Jess said with a smile. Thomas was surprised by this. "You know my dad?" Thomas asked. Jess chuckled. "Who doesn't know that cute little Beagle," Jess said with another smile. Thomas nodded in response. "Come inside," Jess said as she step out of the way to let Thomas in. Thomas walked in the house as Jess closed the door behind her. "So... How is your dad?" Jess asked as she sat down in her recliner. "He's okay I guess. I was a shock to him for the last week or so," Thomas said as he sat down on the couch. "Really?" Jess asked surprised. Thomas nodded. "He never knew about until a week ago," Thomas explained.

Jess nodded. "When you're mom told me she was pregnant with you. She was never ever so happy," Jess said with a smile. Thomas forced a small smile. "Can you tell what happened after they did the exam?" Thomas asked as he leaned forward. Jess took a deep breath and started explaining. "Alright after they kissed with their Romeo and Juliet scene. Your dad ran out of the auditorium with tears in his eyes.

 **(Fifteen years earlier)**

Peabody throw open the doors of the auditorium and ran outside. Eleanor raced right behind Peabody running outside. "Peabody wait!" Eleanor shouted as she was going after Peabody. Thunder could be heard and the skies above. Peabody stopped and turned to look at Eleanor. "What's the matter?" Eleanor asked. Cold rain started falling from the sky as Eleanor and Peabody just looked at each other. "Eleanor you and I both know. That kiss had to be for acting," Peabody said almost choking his words. Eleanor nodded. "I know. But please let's not have this change our friendship," Eleanor said as she grabs Peabody's paw. Peabody nodded. "Your right," Peabody said forcing a smile.

 **(Present Day)**

"About six months later after the exam. They started to get to know each other more and eventually started dating," Jess explained as she started rocking in her chair. Thomas nodded. "When was she pregnant with me?" Thomas asked. Jess only chuckled. "She went to Europe for an acting job and I guess sometime before she went. You were conceived," Jess explained. "She loved your father with all her heart but when she went to do her job in Europe your parents grew apart for a little while," Jess explained. Thomas nodded. "So I was born in Europe?" Thomas asked. Jess shook her head. "No you were born in the hospital here in New York," Jess answered. Thomas nodded in response.

 **(Fifteen years earlier)**

"Jess I'm so happy to tell him tomorrow," Eleanor said through the phone. Jess laughed on the other line. "Eleanor. You should have told him by now I mean he does love you," Jess said with a chuckle. Eleanor laughed. "Yeah I know he's does and I love him," Eleanor said as she started playing with the phone cord. "I sent him this little red bow tie that I thought would look so cute on him," Eleanor said with another chuckle. "Alright girl I have to get to bed l have a class in the morning," Jess said said after yawned. "Alright Girl I love you. I'll see you tomorrow," Eleanor said with a smile. "I love you too good night," Jess said before hanging up the phone.

 **(Present day)**

"Since that phone call I haven't seen her since. But she did send me a picture of you," Jess said as she took out the picture from her drawer and handed it to Thomas. Thomas took the picture from Jess and looked at it. "I know she didn't him that day," Jess added. Thomas looked up at Jess. "Why do you say that?" Thomas asked. " I say that because if your mother was still alive you wouldn't be looking for the answers you are looking for today," Jess said with a nod. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Now who could that be," Jess said as she stood up and walked over to the door. "It's probably my brother wanting to leave," Thomas said as stood up and headed for the door with Jess. Jess opened the door to find someone unexpected. "Oh no," Thomas said as the door was opened. "Oh yes. Thomas can you wait in the car please?" Peabody said as he stood on the other side of the screen door. Thomas only nodded as he opened the screen door and walked towards the car.

Peabody watched his son walked to the car and get inside. Peabody then turned and looked at Jess. "Hello Peabody," Jess said as she crossed her arms and stood in the doorway. "Hello Jess," Peabody said. Peabody then looked back at the car seeing that both of his kids were in the car. Penny had already left with her father as soon as they got there. "Go easy on the kid Peabody he just wants some answers about his mother," Jess said. Peabody looked back Jess. "I know. And he wants answers about me," Peabody said as he walked towards the car. Jess just rolled her eyes as she walked back into her home and closed the door. The drive home was quite. No one talked while driving home. Once they got home at the car garage. Peabody turned off the car and sat there for a moment. "Sherman can you go up to the penthouse I need to have a talk with your brother," Peabody said looking I the rear view mirror. Sherman only nodded as he stepped out of the car and headed for the elevator.

Peabody and Thomas both sat in the car in silence without looking at each other. "I'm sorry for what happened today." Thomas spoke up still not looking at his father. Peabody only sighed. "I'm not mad at you," Peabody said as he looked down at the steering wheel. Thomas then looked at Peabody. "Your not mad?" Thomas asked. Peabody shook his head. "No I'm not," Peabody answered. "Why not? I mean I skipped school. Sherman and Penny both skipped and follow me. How can you not be mad at me?" Thomas asked. Peabody just sighed. "Because I know your hurting and I know what you were looking for and I didn't step up and answer the questions you were seeking," Peabody said as he looked at Thomas.

 **(Fourteen years earlier)**

Peabody and Eleanor sat down for dinner in Peabody's newly furnished penthouse. "So Hector how have you been?" Eleanor asked she took a drink of water. Peabody then took a drink of his own water before answering. "I've been good Eleanor how about you?" Peabody asked. Eleanor nodded. "This past year has been filled with changes but things have been going okay," Eleanor explain that she took another drink of her water. Peabody nodded. "Hector. There's some things I have to tell you but I don't know how to tell you," Eleanor said nervously. Peabody then became a little bit curious. "Eleanor you can tell me anything," Peabody said putting his paw on her hand. Eleanor then moved her hand away from Peabody's paw. Eleanor and then shook her head and she started to tear up. "I can't," Eleanor said is a tears fell from her eyes. Peabody shook his head. "Eleanor please," Peabody said as his heart started to break.

Eleanor took a deep breath as she threw her napkin on her plate. "I'm sorry," Eleanor said that she stood up and walked towards the elevator. Peabody sat there and watched Eleanor go for the elevator as the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. "Eleanor," Peabody said as he stood and headed for he elevator. "I'm so sorry Hector," Eleanor said As the elevator doors closed. Once the elevator doors were closed Peabody pulled out a little box from his pocket and opened it. Inside the little box was a little gold ring. Peabody had planned to ask Eleanor to marry him. But that was the last night they've ever seen each other.

 **(present day)**

"I loved your mother with all my heart and I would have done anything for her," Peabody said as a tear fell from his left eye. Thomas's heart felt broken after putting the pieces together. Thomas didn't understand. Thomas knew the backstory of his parents but there still something missing. Why did his mother not tell his father about him and why she chose to leave and I'll live the best life you could ever have especially when his life could've been changed for the better. "I'm sorry dad," Thomas said as he put his hand on his father's shoulder. Peabody forced a smile on his muzzle. "It's okay," Peabody said as he and Thomas hugged. "We have each other now. You, me and Sherman," Peabody added as they hugged. "Yeah," Thomas added with a smile.

 **Six months later...**

Thomas skates on his skateboard through the offices to get to Peabody's main office. Thomas think it's off a skateboard and walks into his father's office. "Hey dad," Thomas said as he walked into the office. Peabody was going through some more paperwork when Thomas walked into the office. "Hey son. Is Sherman with you?" Peabody asked still looking through his paperwork. Thomaston skated across the room and then sat in a chair. "Nope he is at robotics club today," Thomas said as he looked through his phone. Peabody only nodded still looking at his paperwork and signing some papers. "So how was school?" Peabody asked as he signed some more papers. Thomas chuckled.

"Well... English test was a success and in art class we are learning the art of tattoos," Thomas said with a smile. Peabody then stopped with looking through his paperwork and looked up at his son in the eye with a small smile. "Dad I'll be sixteen in two months. Can I have a tattoo?" Thomas asked. Peabody smiled as he sat back in his chair. "Son. Come back and talk to me when you're seventeen," Peabody said with a laugh. Thomas chuckled as he puts his hood on. "I knew it was a long shot," Thomas said with a smile. Both the father and son started laughing until there was a knock at the door. "Mr. Peabody your new assistant is here for her interview," Mrs. Summers said as she opened the door. Thomas in Peabody both look at Mrs. Summers as she stood in the doorway. "Please Mrs. Summers send her in," Peabody said with a smile.

Mrs. Summers nodded in response as she lets the new assistant into the office The new assistant was a young woman about the age of twenty five. Thomas looked forward at his father. "I should go huh?" Thomas asked. Peabody nodded. "I'll meet you at home in a hour or so and then we'll go get Sherman," Peabody whispered. Thomas nodded. "Okay," Thomas whispered back. Thomas stood up and picked up his skateboard and backpack. Thomas walks past The new assistant without looking at her and heads out of the office. The assistant then sits down in the same chair that Thomas was sitting in and places her application on the desk. Peabody then takes the application and starts to read it. Peabody nodded as he read the papers. The young woman started to feel nervous as she waited for Peabody to get done reading application. Peabody then puts down the application and looks at the young woman. "Well Ms. Marina Goodwin. Welcome to Peabody industries," Peabody said with a smile.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Yes! The epic no talking line lol I really want to thank pinkiethewhovian. I asked permission to use their character Marina Goodwin. Marina will be featured in many chapter ahead of this one and yeah. I'm a big fan pinkiethewhovian work with their character Marina Goodwin and the chemistry Marina has with Mr. Peabody and Sherman characters. So please show love to pinkiethewhovian and read unexpected and past and present by him or her. Also be sure to follow me on Twitter it's Kodi_wolf_321 for more updates on Lost and Found and check out my YouTube for daily Vlogs and Lets talk Lost and Found alright guys until next time!**


	15. Colors Of Emotion

**Chapter 15: Colors Of Emotion**

Thomas waited in the waiting area of his fathers office while playing on his phone for the past hour instead of going up to the pent house. The new assistant walked out of Peabody's office and walked up to Thomas. "Hi," the assistant said softly almost being a squeak. Thomas turned and looked at the assistant. "Hi," Thomas said as he puts his phone away. The assistant hesitated for a moment then shook herself out of her thoughts. "Sorry... Um... I'm done talking to your dad I... I'm sorry this is awkward... I also wanted to ask you about Pepsi Emotion... Um..." Before the assistant could continue, Thomas smiled. "Oh don't worry," Thomas as he went into his backpack and grabbed a Pepsi Emotion soda can and a black sharpie. "Now who should I make this out to?" Thomas asked looking up at the assistant. "Oh. Um Marina that's my name," Marina said as she held her left arm. "Alright. Marina from Thomas," Thomas said as he wrote on the can in cursive. "Here you go," Thomas said handing Marina the Pepsi can. "Oh thank you," Marina said looking closely at the can as it started to change color.

The soda can started to change in a yellow but black kind of color. Thomas noticed this right away started to get curious. "Is something wrong?" Marina asked hoping it wasn't something about her weight or something wrong with her teeth. "Well... The mood color changing mechanism on the soda can is crossing into two different colors. Black and yellow. And those colors means that someone is stressed, worried or depressed," Thomas explained. Marina then puts the can in her coat. "Oh..." Marina said a little nervous. "But hey! You don't have to be nervous or stressed when working for my dad. He's harmless." Thomas said with a smile. Marina forced a smile of her face as she hands out her hand to shake Thomas's. "Well Thomas it was nice meeting you and I can't wait to start working tomorrow," Marina said. Thomas stood up and shook her hand. "No problem Marina. Just be you I'm sure you'll do great here at Peabody industries," Thomas said as he lets go of Marina's hand. With that being said Marina left the waiting area feeling confident in her new job.

Thomas and Peabody both waiting outside of the gym of the school waiting for Sherman to come out and be picked up. "So I met your new assistant," Thomas said looking out the window of the car. "Oh you did. Did you? What do you think of her?" Peabody asked as he was reading a book. "She's nice. But she seemed a little on the edge," Thomas said as he pulled out his phone and started looking through his Twitter. "A little on the edge?" Peabody asked as he flipped to the next page of his book. Thomas took a deep breath before answering. "I don't know I signed and gave her a Pepsi Emotion soda can and the can was having a hard time picking its main color," Thomas explained as he laid his head against the car window. Peabody then closed the book and looked at Thomas. "What do you mean having a hard time picking is main color?" Peabody asked. Thomas then looked at his father. "Well the can was like a yellow kind of black color and that's means the person is like stressed out, nervous and depressed," Thomas explained. Peabody suddenly became interested in his sons theory. "Oh really?" Peabody asked. Thomas nodded.

"So dad can you go easy on her tomorrow?" Thomas asked. Peabody only blinked at his son. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Peabody said cheerfully. Thomas chuckled. "I don't know. I told she has nothing to worry about and to just be herself," Thomas said looking at Peabody. Peabody nodded in response. "That's great! That's all that I need from her," Peabody said with a smile. Thomas smiled back. A few minutes have and Sherman was done with robotics club. They family then headed home and to get the rest of their night done. The next day, Peabody was going through some more paperwork and signing some mores papers in his office. There was a knock at the door and the door opened slowly. "Hello. Mr. Peabody sir?" Marina said as she walked into the office. "Ms. Goodwin how may I help you," Peabody said as he puts down his papers. "Mr. Peabody there is a Mr. Foxx from Foxx industries waiting for you for an appointment," Marina said calmly. Peabody smiled at Marina. "Okay Ms. Goodwin send him," Peabody said with cheerfully. Marina nodded as she opened the door for Mr. Fox.

Mr. Foxx was the opposite of Mr. Peabody. Mr. Foxx was a little walking talking genius black and white cat. "Hello Mr. Peabody," Mr. Foxx said as he walked into the office. Peabody looked at Marina and nodded for his okay on Mr. Foxx being in the office. "Can I get you something to drink or anything Mr. Foxx ?" Marina asked. The black and white cat only sat in the chair and fix his little tie before answering. "No thank you my dear. Now run along," Mr. Foxx said waving his paw to tell her good bye. Marina only nodded as she left the office and closed the door. "Well Mr. Peabody where do you ever get whales assistance like her," Mr. Foxx said as he puts his paws together and smiles darkly. Peabody only rolls his eyes in disgust of Mr. Foxx nasty remarks. "I think she's wonderful even though it is her first day," Peabody said as he sits back in his office chair. "Oh please Mr. Peabody we both you have a thing for bitches," Mr. Foxx said with another dark smile.

Peabody then slammed his paws on on his desk. "Mr. Foxx! Excuse my language. But damn it you have no right to call any one of my employees bitches and if there's any other fact maybe you have a thing for your pussy cats!" Peabody said frustrated. Me. Foxx was surprised as he sits back in his chair. "Very well played Mr. Peabody very well played," Mr. Foxx said with a few claps of his paws. Peabody then claimed himself down and the sat down. "Now what is it really that you called this meeting Mr. Foxx?" Peabody asked. Mr. Foxx chuckled as he pulled out a small coca-Cola bottle that you would get from a Safeway. "I give you Cola Emotions," Mr. Foxx said as he held the bottle. The changing colors on the bottle were neon and were made a much brighter effect than Peabody's Pepsi Emotion.

"You copy cat!" Peabody growled. "Not really a copy cat. I may just have made Cola Emotions better than Pepsi Emotion," Mr. Foxx said with dark smile. Peabody started to growl. "You already knew I created that!" Peabody barked. Mr. Foxx only chuckled as he puts the bottle on the desk. "You created a long of things Mr. Peabody. Including a human child," Mr. Foxx said as he took his glasses off and started cleaning them . Peabody lost it. "Get out of my office Now!" Peabody shouted. Mr. Foxx got out of the chair and heard for the door. "Before sure to keep up with the campaign Mr. Peabody," Mr. Foxx said as he lets himself out. Peabody could feel a headache coming on as just looked at the neon glowing Coke cola bottle sitting on his desk. Marina knocked on before coming in. Marina had a glass of water in hand as she walked in the office. "I over heard somethings Mr. Peabody and I think that cats a creep." Marina said as she places the glass of water on Mr. Peabody's desk. "Don't worry Ms. Goodwin I told him off," Peabody said forcing a smile.

Marina smiled with nodded before leaving office but then was stopped by Peabody. "So I heard yesterday you talked to my son," Peabody said. Marina stopped herself from walking out the door and turned to look at her boss. "Oh... Yes I did... He's a sweet young man. How old is he? If you don't mind me asking," Marina said nervously. Peabody chuckled. "He's fifteen right now but he will turn sixteen in two months," Peabody said with a smile. Marina smiled back. It was silent for a few minutes. Marina stood next to the door playing with nails while Peabody was just thinking. "Well Marina... Um... Have a seat," Peabody said putting his paw out to the chair. "Oh... Okay," Marina said as she walked back to the chair and sat down. Marina sat up and kept her chin up to be eye level with her boss. "So tell me a little about yourself that the application can't tell me," Peabody said while siting back in his chair. Marina then took a deep breath and start explaining somethings about herself.

"I used to live in Georgia and I went to college there for two years. And then I moved here six months ago for a better start I guess and well here I am," Marina with a nervous chuckle. Peabody chuckled as well. "I hope you don't of me asking a little bit more about yourself. My son kind of a... Looks out for my employees for me," Peabody with a smile. Marina forces a smile on her face. "You have sweet kid Mr. Peabody please tell him thank you for me." Marina said with another smile. Peabody opened his mouth to say something but interrupted by the opening door. "Hey da-" Thomas started to say but then stopped himself as he walked in. Marina and Peabody both looked at Thomas as he stood in the doorway. "I'll come back later," Thomas said about to leave the office. "Oh no Thomas you can have dad back. I have to get some work done anyway," Marina said as she stood up quickly and headed out of the office. Thomas step out of the way to let her through. Marina closed the door behind her. Thomas walked over to his fathers desk a little confused.

"Did I mess something up?" Thomas asked as he sits done in a chair in front of his fathers desk. "No not at all. But why you home so early?" Peabody asked as he picked up his pencil and started to chew at the end of it. "Science wing had a meltdown so they sent us home early," Thomas answered. Peabody nodded. "Where's Sherman?" Peabody asked. Thomas looked at the neon glowing cole bottle and picked it up. "At Penny's house working on history homework." Thomas answered still looking at the Coke bottle. "So... What's this?" Thomas asked. Peabody only sighed whole shaking his head. "Mr. Foxx and his new campaign for Coke," Peabody said as he rubs his paws on his head. Thomas just shook his head. "Sometimes I think that cat was supposed to be a snake," Thomas said as he puts the Coke bottle down. Peabody took a deep breath as he puts his pencil down. "Are you sure I didn't mess anything up when you and Marina were talking?" Thomas asked. Peabody sat back in his chair. "No not at all. Why?" Peabody asked. Thomas looked down at the ground then looked back up at his father. "When I came in. She just seemed in such a hurry to leave," Thomas said sitting up in his chair. "I'm sure she's fine," Peabody said with a smile.

* * *

Marina sits in the bathroom stall drying her tears from the insults from Mr. Foxx. Marina could hear in her head Mr. Foxx's cruel words. "Well Mr. Peabody where do you ever get whales assistances like her. Oh please Mr. Peabody we both know you have a thing for bitches," those sentences played in the back of Marina's mind. Marina blew her nose and got out of the stall and walked over the sink to wash her face. The cold water felt good on Marina's although something else in the back of her mind triggered a flashback when she was in grade school on the playground.

 **(Flashback)**

"Piggy girl. Piggy girl. Piggy girl. Chunky little piggy girl. Fat girl. Fat girl. Fat girl. Cry all the way home!" All the other children cheered and pointing at little Marina who was crying in the middle of the playground.

 **(End of Flashback)**

Marina could feel more tears form from her eyes but just wiped them away as she gathered her things and walked out of the bathroom and headed over to her desk to finish up some work for Mr. Peabody.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys again I would like to thank pinkiethewhovian for letting use Marina. Marina is such a fun character to write to and guys if you haven't already please go show pinkiethewhovian some love and go read Unexpected and Past and present those story's are truly best works I recommend them. And pinkiethewhovian knows Marina better than me. I do not own her. I only own Thomas as my character. And yeah I'm still learning how use Marina in the best way as a character and figure out how to put her in the best situations throughout the story. And with that being said guys please go follow Twitter it's Kodi_wolf_321 for more updates on Lost and Found and check out my YouTube for daily Vlogs and Lets talk Lost and Found alright guys until next time!**

 **P.S What did you guy's think of Mr. Foxx? A new side villain? #MrFoxxTheSnake :D**


	16. Office Hero

**Chapter 16: Office Hero**

Thomas and Sherman both waited in the kitchen for their father to bed up from bed. "Are sure he's alive?" Sherman asked as he laid on the couch. Thomas sat next to while doing the rest of his homework on his apple laptop. "No I gave him chocolate and he died in bed last night," Thomas joked. Sherman the sat up and looked at his brother. "That's not funny," Sherman said in a serious tone. Thomas only laughed as he closed his laptop. "Come on Sherman take a joke for once," Thomas said with a smile as he stood up from the couch. "You know giving dad chocolate would kill him." Sherman said as he watched his brother walked to their fathers bedroom. "I knew that!" Thomas called out as he walked down the hall. Sherman shook his head as he laid back down in couch. "Dad?" Thomas said as he knocked on his fathers door. There was no answer. "Dad?" Thomas said again knocking a little louder. Still no answer. Thomas then opened the door a little and peaked inside.

The bedroom was empty and the bed was made perfectly. "That's weird," Thomas said as he left the bedroom and walked back into the living room. "He's not here," Thomas said as he walked into he living room. Sherman then sat up from the couch. "Is he in the lab or the office already?" Sherman asked. Before Thomas could answer. The TV popped up with a video call from their father. Thomas then grabbed the remote and answered the video call. "Good morning boys!" Peabody said cheerfully. Thomas and Sherman were both confused. "Dad. Where are you?" Thomas asked. Peabody sighed and leans against his paw on his cheek. "I'm sorry boys I had a meeting in Chicago and couldn't pass it up," Peabody said in sad tone. "Oh," both boys said looking down. "But I have somethings there you guys can do while I'm out here," Peabody said trying to cheer things up. "Like what? An apples to apples board game?" Thomas asked. Peabody laughed. "No! I have somethings in my office you guys can do," Peabody said with a smile.

Thomas and Sherman both looked at each other. "Like what kind of things?" Thomas asked as he looked back up at the TV screen. "Just make sure everything's going okay at Peabody industries," Peabody explained. Thomas smiled. "Like run things for you?" Thomas asked. Peabody was a little nervous to answer that question. "Precisely," Peabody answered. Thomas and Sherman both nodded. "Alright we can do that for you," Thomas answered. Peabody smiled. "Okay! Just give me a call if you have any questions," Peabody said with a nod. "Alright dad we'll see you later," Thomas said as he and Sherman both waved goodbye to their father. Peabody waved goodbye as the video ended. Thomas puts down the remote and grabs his skateboard. "Where are you going?" Sherman asked. Thomas grabbed his backpack and starts putting his laptop and charger and puts in his backpack. "You heard dad. We got to watch the office and make sure things goes as plan," Thomas said as zipped up his bag and headed for the elevator. Sherman sighed as he grabbed his things and followed his brother to the elevator

Three hours of sitting in the office and so far nothing has happened. Sherman lays down on the couch and watches TV. Thomas just practices doing tricks on a skateboard in the middle of the room. "I'm bored!" Sherman cried out loud. "Why don't you go see if Penny wants to hang out with you," Thomas suggested as he walked over to his fathers desk and sits down in the office chair. "Alright," Sherman said as he grabbed his bag and walks out of the office. Thomas only shook his head as he looks at his phone to look at the social media. It was about half an hour since Sherman had left to go Penny house and Thomas was bored out of his mind. "How does he do this for a living!" Thomas cried out. All of sudden Thomas heard some yelling outside of his fathers office. Thomas got out of the chair and walked over to the door of his fathers office and looked to see what was going on.

Thomas looked down the hallway and saw that Marina was being yelled at by another assistant. "You need to work harder at what you do here! And lose some damn weight! Mr. Peabody would not be happy if a slob like you would dare get the wrong reports!" The another assistant shouted as she slapped the reports out of Marina's hands. "Now pick up those reports and go get the right ones!" The another assistant said as she crossed her arms and watched Marina get down on her knees and start to pick the reports. Thomas had seen enough of this abuse from a higher up employee. "Excuse me I'm what do you think your doing?" Thomas said as he walked down the hall.

Marina and the other assistant looked at Thomas. "Kid. You shouldn't be up here . This is level is for employees only. You better get going before I call security," the assistant said raising her right eye brow up. Thomas only chuckled as he looked at the assistants name tag. "Well Ms. Brown I don't think you know who I am," Thomas said with cocky smile. Ms. Brown just crossed her and chuckled. "Kid I don't need to know who you are. All I know is your a punk kid who is trespassing on company property and Mr. Peabody wouldn't want that for his image. So I think you need to leave or I'll get security forces to escort you out," Ms. Brown said a cocky smile. Thomas only started laughing. Ms. Brown then lost her smile. "You think I'm joking kid I will call security! And Mr. Peabody and have you arrested!" Ms. Brown raised her voice. Everyone in the smaller offices then took a look out in the hallway to see what was going on but kept their mouth shuts since Ms. Brown was higher than them.

Thomas just continued to laugh. "You see Ms. Brown. You are talking to Mr. Peabody because, you see that kid in the Pepsi Emotion poster," Thomas said as he pointed at the poster to his right. Ms. Brown looked at the poster and then lost color in her face. "That kid in that poster looks a lot like me and that is Mr. Peabody's oldest son and that in fact makes me Thomas Michael Philip Peabody," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "I... I... I..." Ms. Brown was lost for words. Thomas chuckled as he continued to embarrass her in front of all the other office employees. "And just ten minutes ago I just heard you insult and slap reports out of Ms. Goodwin's hands and call her a slob and make her pick them back up while watching her do it," Thomas said as he looked into Ms. Brown's eyes. Ms. Brown opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Now I want you to pick these reports up and you fix them and send them back to my dads office," Thomas ordered.

Thomas then looked at Marina. "Ms. Goodwin could you please drop the remaining reports you have in your hand on the floor please," Thomas asked nicely. "O... Okay," Marina squeaked that she did what she was told. Ms. Brown just stood there as the reports fell to the ground. Thomas stood there and waited for Ms. Brown to do a simple task. "I'm waiting Ms. Brown," Thomas said crossing his arms. Ms. Brown just rolled her eyes and she got down and picked up the papers. Ms. Brown stood up with the reports in her hand. "Good. My dad will be expecting those. So you better run along," Thomas said with a cocky smile. Ms. Brown just shook her head and she walked off with nose straight up in the air. As soon as Ms. Brown left everyone cheered and clapped for Thomas's performance. Thomas bowed as the cheers and clapping started to calm down. "Ms. Goodwin. Can I see you in my dads office?" Thomas said with a smile. Marina nodded as she followed Thomas back to Peabody's office.

Marina closed the door behind her and just smiled happily. "Thomas! That was amazing!" Marina cheered. Thomas sat down in his fathers chair with a wide smile on his face. "That felt really good!" Thomas said as he sat back in his chair. "But on a serious note. How long has she been doing that to you?" Thomas said getting serious. Marina lost her smile and sat down in a chair in front of the desk. "Since I started," Marina said in low tone. Thomas nodded. "How come you didn't tell my dad?" Thomas asked. Marina bit her lip. "I didn't want her to get fries because of me," Marina said not looking at Thomas. Thomas nodded as he understood her situation. "Alright well I guess that's it for now," Thomas said with a smile. Marina nodded as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Thomas," Marina said before leaving the room. Thomas looked up at Marina. "Yeah?" Thomas asked Marina bit her lip again. "Your dad will be so proud of you," Marina said as she puts her hand on the doorknob. Thomas nodded in response. "I'm sure word will get around," Thomas said with a smile. Marina smiled as she opens the door and leaves the office.

 **Four hours later...**

Peabody walked through the hallway trying to get to his office. The offices were going crazy insane since the battle between Thomas and Ms. Brown. For as long as Peabody has worked for his own company, he never has seen so much work being done. "Mr. Peabody! Your son Thomas is the future of Peabody industries!" Shouted one Peabody's employees. "Thank you" Peabody said even though Peabody didn't know what was going on. Peabody walked into the his office seeing that his son was sitting in his chair. "What's going on out there?" Peabody asked putting down his briefcase down and his coat on the coat rack. Thomas chuckled. "Three... Two... One..." Thomas said then he pointed at the door. The door of Peabody was then pushed opened by Ms. Brown. Peabody was startled by unexpected bust in. "Ms. Brown can I help you with something?" Peabody said as he puts his paws together. "Yes you can Mr. Peabody. Earlier today I was insulted by your son today while trying to help your new assistant." Ms. Brown said with a cocky smile.

Peabody then looked at his son. "Thomas is this true?" Peabody asked. Thomas chuckled. "I knew this would happen," Thomas said as he sat up in the office chair. "Knew what would happen," Thomas said as he logged into his laptop. "Knew what would happen?" Peabody asked as he walked over to his son. "I put together a little something just in case Ms. Brown would like to see me in trouble," Thomas said as he pulled up the security footage on Peabody's TV. Peabody and Ms. Brown both watched the footage. Ms. Brown felt sick to her stomach. After watching the footage Peabody looked at Ms. Brown with anger. "Ms. Brown I want to you go and clean out your office," Peabody said crossing his arms. "But Mr. Peabody," Ms. Brown protested. Peabody shook his head. "No Ms. Brown I want you to go clean out your office," Peabody said standing his ground. Ms. Brown just nodded. "Yes sir." Ms. Brown said as she left the room in a hurry.

Peabody watched her leave and shut the door. Peabody then sighed before looking at his son with a warm smile. "Son I'm so proud of you," Peabody said as he just looked at his son. Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I couldn't just stand there and do nothing," Thomas said with a chuckle. Peabody chuckled. "Maybe one day you can run this place," Peabody said as he walked over to his desk. Thomas nodded in response. "Oh dad I have to go get Sherman. He's at Penny's house," Thomas said as he came around on the other side of the desk headed for the door. Peabody sat at his desk as Thomas opened the office door. "Alright be home before it gets too dark!" Peabody called out as Thomas closed the door. Peabody chuckled as he picked up the reports that Ms. Brown had to fix. There was knock at the door as Peabody signed the reports. "Mr. Peabody?" Marina said as she came into his office. "Ms. Goodwin! I was just about to call you in my office. Please come in and have a seat. Peabody said putting the reports down.

Marina walked in the office and closed the door behind her. Marina took a seat and fix the end of her work dress. "You've been a little bit busy for the past two days haven't you?" Peabody asked. Marina bit her lip. "Yes sir." Marina said hold her hands together. Peabody studied her body language. "Are you alright Ms. Goodwin?" Peabody asked. Marina nodded. "Yes sir. Today was just... What your son did for me... I..." Marina was lost for words. "What my son did for you... He wouldn't do that for just anyone. Unless he knew they were a good person. And you Ms. Goodwin are a good person." Peabody said with a warm smile. Marina's face lit up. "Thank you sir. Thank you so much," Marina said almost in tears. "Ms. Goodwin. Do you have any plans tonight?" Peabody asked. Marina shook her head. "No sir," Marina answered. Peabody. "Would you like to have dinner with me and family so we can discuss you being my personal assistant?" Peabody asked.

Marina heart skipped a beat. "Mr. Peabody. Sir I... I would love to," Marina said with a smile. "Great 7:00 okay with you?" Peabody asked. Marina smiled as she stood up. "That would great," Marina said as she walked backwards for the door. "I'll see you then," Marina said before leaving the office. Once Marina left the room, Peabody sat there and started thinking. "Such a sweet girl," Peabody said to himself as he continued his work.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Guys! Looks like Thomas has grown since we've seen him in the beginning! Guys this chapter was really fun to write and one of my most favorite chapters yet! Again I don't not own Marina she belongs to pinkiethewhovian and again I can stop thank them for letting me feature her in this story. Alright guys so follow my Twitter it's Kodi_wolf_321 and with that being said guy until next time!**


	17. The Dinner

**Chapter 17: The Dinner**

Peabody started making dinner as Thomas and Sherman both walked into the kitchen. "Making dinner for the mayor again?" Thomas asked as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Nope," Peabody said putting some seasoning on the steaks he was cooking. "The president?" Sherman asked. Peabody chuckled. "Nope not this time," Peabody said as he went over and did the mashed potatoes. Thomas and Sherman both looked at each other. "Then who?" Both boys asked. Peabody only chuckled. "My new personal assistant," Peabody answer. Sherman was a little confused. "I thought Ms. Brown was your personal assistant?" Sherman asked. Thomas started to whistle before taking a drink of his water. "You should as your brother about that Sherman," Peabody suggested as he checked on the steaks again. "What did you do this time?" Sherman asked as he looked at his brother. Thomas sets his water down and just smiles. "Well let's just say she got fried," Thomas said as he stood up from the island and and helped Peabody with cooking. "Oh," Sherman simply said. "Move over old man I think you've done enough today," Thomas joked as he started to help cook. "Son I thinks it better if you and Sherman go get ready for dinner." Peabody said as he stood next to the sink.

Thomas then looked at his father. "You sure dad?" Thomas asked Peabody nodded. "Yeah I think I'll be okay cooking," Peabody said as he started with steak once again. "Okay," Thomas said as he moved out of the way. "But what both of you can do is set the table and wash up," Peabody said as he continued to cool. Thomas and Sherman both nodded. "Alright let's go," Thomas said as he grabbed his water bottle from the island and headed into the dinning room. Sherman followed his brother into the dining room and helps him set the table. It was ten minutes to seven as Marina went up in the elevator to the pent house level. Marina was more nervous than anything she had ever faced before. Marina was more scared to have dinner with her boss and his family than the interview she had with him two days ago. The elevator doors open to the pent house as Marina stepped into the pent house. Marina looked around the giant pent house big entry. To the left as you walk in next to the elevator, was a giant picture of the family when they were doing Pepsi Emotion. "Wow," Marina said looking at the picture.

"Welcome to the pent house!" Thomas said through the intercom. Marina was startled feeling her heart jump out of her chest as she looked around her surroundings. Thomas then walked out of corner and greeted Marina. "Sorry about that Marina. I hope I didn't scare to you too much," Thomas said with a smile. Marina calmed herself down. "No you scare me that much," Marina said with a smile. Thomas said stood next to Marina and looked at the portrait of Pepsi Emotion. "This was when I first got here," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. Marina looked at Thomas confused. "When you first got here?" Marina asked. Thomas looked down. "I sorta found out I was Mr. Peabody's son after I got busted for spray painting," Thomas said as he looked up at Marina. "Life before this... I can't be thankful enough. I was mess before my dad took me in. And I kept on pushing him away until finally it got in my head that I needed him and I needed Sherman in my life," Thomas explained looking back up at the portrait. "I'm sorry," Marina said still looking at Thomas. "Well enough about me. This is about you and your new promotion," Thomas said with a smile as he led her to the dining room. Thomas and Marina walked into the dining room together seeing Sherman putting down the last two cups.

"You must be Ms. Goodwin," Sherman said with a smile as he handed his hand to shake her hand. "And you must be Sherman," Marina said shaking his hand. "Well..." Thomas said clapping his hands together. "I will go and see if dad needs help in the kitchen. And Sherman... just get to know Ms. Goodwin," Thomas said as he walked into the kitchen. Sherman and Marina just looked at each other as Thomas left. "So... How do like working for Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked as he sat down in a chair at the dining room table. Marina sat down a crossed from Sherman. "Oh it's a great. Well I guess today it was great," Marina said with smile. Sherman nodded in response. Thomas walked into kitchen to find his father putting the final touches on the food then putting the food on the plates. "Are you to make us a like a restaurant with reserved seating?" Thomas asked looking at the plates filled with food. Peabody then sighed. "It's too much isn't?" Peabody asked as he looked up at his son. "What are you so nervous about?" Thomas asked. Peabody chuckled. "I'm not nervous. And I thought I told you to look nice," Peabody said as he crossed his arms. Thomas was confused as he looked at what he was wearing.

Thomas had changed before Marina had arrived. Thomas was wearing a white V-neck shirt with a gray hoodie over it, a long with tan pants and silver high top Supra's shoes. And just to top it all off, he wore glasses with no prescription in them. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Thomas asked. Peabody then shook his head. "Nothing. Maybe I am a little nervous," Peabody confessed. Thomas cocked his head to the right in confusion. "Dad she's just a girl that works for you. What's to be nervous about?" Thomas asked. Peabody then rubbed the back of his neck. "Well son I never really had a dinner with any of my employees before," Peabody confessed. Thomas smiled as she shook his head. "Dad. Not everyone's perfect and even though your like the first dog to walk, talk and be a genius. Other than Mr. Foxx who's the same thing only he's a cat. He's not perfect either." Thomas said with a smile. Peabody chuckled with a nod. "Yeah your right," Peabody said. Thomas nodded in response. "Now can you help me take these plates in the dining room?" Peabody asked as he clapped his paws together. "Sure," Thomas said as he grabbed two plates while Peabody grabbed the other two plates.

The two of them both brought out everything and placed on the table. "oh sir. This is just fantastic," Marina complemented. Peabody chuckled. "Why thank you Ms. Goodwin," Peabody said as he sat down. Thomas went back in to the kitchen and grabbed a thing of fresh squeezed lemonade. "Ms. Goodwin. I do hope Sherman was behaving while we were in the kitchen," Peabody joked. "Mr. Peabody you raised a nice and polite young man," Marina said with a smile. Sherman blushed as he took a bite of his food. "Good," Peabody replied. Marina then nodded taking a bite of he steak. "So Ms. Goodwin. The job you will be having will be similar to the one you had before only. You'll be closer on working with me on somethings," Peabody explained. Marina nodded. "Sounds like fun sir," Marina said with a smile. "So... You got Ms. Brown fired and Ms. Goodwin steps up in the world of Peabody," Sherman spoke up. Thomas chuckled. "What's so funny?" Peabody asked with a smile. "Ms. Brown didn't really know the world of Peabody. It was so funny how she was like. "Kid. You shouldn't be up here . This is level is for employees only. You better get going before I call security," and she was like. "Mr. Peabody wouldn't want this for his image," Thomas explained trying imitate Ms. Brown's voice. Everyone laughed. "Fifteen years old and had fifteen minutes of fame of my company," Peabody said with another smile.

Thomas chuckled. "I'll tell you what. That fifteen minutes of fame was fun," Thomas said before taking a drink of lemonade. After dinner was done and over with. Thomas took everything and started the dishes while Sherman cleaned the table. Marina and Peabody both went up to Peabody's second office up in the loft to discuss some more work. Peabody and Marina sat down at Peabody's desk. "Mr. Peabody. Thank you for dinner tonight and your family is... Just amazing. Your a great father to them," Marina complemented. Peabody chuckled as he sat back in his chair. "Thank you. Ms. Goodwin that means a lot," Peabody said as he looked down from the loft and watch his kids clean things up. Marina looked down from the loft and smiled as Thomas and Sherman were both working together on getting things. "Although it was always like this in beginning," Peabody said still looking down. Marina then looked at Peabody . "What do you mean sir?" Marina asked. Peabody took a deep breath as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Well I found Sherman in a box in a alley when he was a baby and I took him in as my own child. And with Thomas. He kinda found me on accident. Well for spray painting of course. DNA tests was shown to me and well here he is," Peabody explained as he looked back at Marina. "He told me about the spray painting," Marina added. Peabody nodded. "I never knew about Thomas until six months ago. And his mother never told me about him," Peabody explained. Marina gasped. "Mr. Peabody... I'm sorry," Marina said feeling heart break for him. "It's alright Ms. Goodwin. You didn't know," Peabody said as he looked back at Thomas who was now sitting in the living room doing some more homework on his laptop.

Marina smiled as looked down at Thomas doing his homework. "He's got a lot of you in him Mr. Peabody," Marina said looking back at Peabody. Peabody looked back at Marina. "It's funny you say that. Every time I look at him I see his mother," Peabody said as he and Marina were now eye to eye. Marina just stared into Peabody's emerald green eyes for a few seconds before clearing her throat and standing up. "I should be getting going sir it's getting kinda late ," Marina said as she held her coat. Peabody shook himself out of his thoughts. "Ah yes. Sorry to keep you here. Um... See you tomorrow in my office?" Peabody said looked up at Marina. Marina nodded. "Yeah I'll see you then Mr. Peabody," Marina said as she started walking down the stairs. Peabody just watched Marina walked down the stairs and when she was out of sight he looked over from the balcony and watch her say goodbye to Thomas and Sherman and head out to the elevator. Thomas then looked up at the loft and see his father looking down at him. Peabody quickly looked away and looked at his desk. Peabody then shook his head as he stood up him his desk and turned off his light and headed for bed.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys this chapter was simple but fun and once I cant thank pinkiethewhovian enough for letting me work with Marina. Alright guys nothing much to really say but go follow me on Twitter Kodi_wolf_321 for more updates on Lost and Found.**


	18. Mr Foxx's Offer

**Chapter 18: Mr. Foxx's Offer**

Thomas took the elevator down to the main lobby while texting on his phone. Sherman had somethings to get with Penny and her friends and Peabody had some work to while teaching Marina the ropes of being his personal assistant. Thomas decided to either go to the skate park or go to the mall during the day while everyone else is doing their own thing . Thomas got off the elevator and walked through the main lobby and heard out the door. Thomas started skating as soon as he got outside and was headed for the skate park first. At the end of the street. A black limousine was sitting there with black tinted windows. Thomas was about to skate past the limo but then it's back door opened. "Hey! Peabody!" Mr. Foxx called out. Thomas then stopped skating on his skateboard and stood in front of the limo. "Hello," Mr. Foxx," Thomas said not being intrigued by Mr. Foxx's appearance. "Can I give you a ride somewhere?" Mr. Foxx asked with a smile. Thomas felt a shiver go down his spine. "I think I'm okay Mr. Foxx but thank you," Thomas said taking a step back. Thomas bumped into one of Mr. Foxx's big bodyguards. Thomas looked behind him and saw the big bodyguard. Thomas then sighed as he turn and look at Mr. Foxx. " a ride would be just great," Thomas said while getting in the limo. The bodyguard then shut the door behind Thomas and then got in the front seat. The driver then started the limo and then they were off. "So what's this about?" Thomas asked. Mr Foxx sat in his seat smiling. "Thomas I want to talk about your campaign," Mr. Foxx said with another smile. Thomas didn't like where this going already. "Mr. Foxx whatever this is. it's between you and my dad," Thomas said studying Mr. Foxx's body language.

Mr. Foxx chuckled. "I've tried talking to you dad about things. But it never seems to work. So I thought what about the son. I'm sure he has some of his father in him but maybe he'll be a little more understanding," Mr. Foxx said with a dark smile. "More understanding about what? The fact that you copied Pepsi Emotion and making Cola Emotions is not going to be more understanding." Thomas said crossing his arms. Mr. Fox raised one eye brow as he held his cane under his chin. "Well... The dog has taught you more ticks than you know," Mr. Foxx said with another dark smile. This was now getting on Thomas's nerves. "What? Are you saying I'm a dog or something?" Thomas asked getting on the edge of his seat. "Well you do have Mr. Peabody's blood running in your veins. I'm sure there's more than just white hair and your left eye being the same green as your fathers," Mr. Foxx said cocking his head to the right. Thomas was a little speechless at this point. "How much does your dad give you for your campaign?" Mr. Foxx asked. Thomas was now scared to talk. "Maybe a couple hundred. But He's saving most of the money I earn for my choice of college or for something I really want," Thomas answered. Mr. Foxx started laughing. "I've pulled up your record. You've handle more than a couple hundred dollars have you?" Mr. Foxx asked. Thomas simply nodded. Mr. Foxx nodded. "Ten thousand dollars was a lot to hide from your dad wasn't it?" Mr. Foxx asked. Thomas just nodded again. "And all of it was to just keep one man away wasn't it?" Mr. Foxx asked. Mr. Foxx knew how to push these buttons. This conversation with Mr. Foxx made Thomas sick from his stomach. "Yes," Thomas answered. "And your dad doesn't know does he?" Mr. Foxx asked. Thomas shook his head.

Mr. Foxx nodded. "Don't worry Peabody your secrets safe with me," Mr. Foxx said siting back in his seat. "But back to the money thing with your dad. A couple hundred dollars a week or a day?" Mr. Foxx asked. Thomas sighed sitting back in his seat. "Couple hundred dollars a week. Sometimes every two weeks," Thomas said looking down. "Oh. Well if I was your father I would give you the world and more," Mr. Foxx said leaning forward in his seat with a smile. "But I don't need the world and more. My dad gives me food, a place to live and warm clothes on my back," Thomas said biting his lip. Mr. Foxx laughed. "Oh wake up Peabody! Your dads a billionaire and a walking talking genius like me! Don't you think he could put a little more effort for you? And what I don't get is that why don't you get more credit for you being you," Mr. Foxx said looking Thomas in the eye. "What do you mean by that?" Thomas asked. Mr. Foxx chuckled as he sat back in his seat. "Your dad created a human child!" Mr. Foxx said throwing his arms in the air. "Your one of the best inventions the world has ever seen!" Mr. Foxx continued with his theory. "Yeah but there's many children out there," Thomas said trying to end this. "But my boy do those children have a dog as there biological father?" Mr Foxx questioned. Thomas was speechless. "I think you can do the rest of the math," Mr. Foxx said with a smile. Thomas then started to get a headache. "And another thing. How long would you say your dad could find someone? Like a get a girlfriend maybe even get married. How long would it take to start all this over again and have him conceive a much better child than you," Mr. Foxx asked with his ears pulled back. Thomas couldn't take this anymore. "Can we be done with this?" Thomas asked. The limo then stopped. "Your free to go Peabody," Mr. Foxx said as he opened the door. Thomas then step out of the limo and stood at the edge of the side walk.

"One more thing Peabody," Mr. Foxx said as he turned and looked at Thomas. "And what might that be Mr. Foxx?" Thomas asked fighting the tears. "Oh I hope I don't hurt your feelings with the reality check up?" Mr. Foxx asked. Thomas just rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "No... No you didn't," Thomas answered. Mr. Foxx nodded. "Good. Here this is for you if you want to join my campaign with Coke cola," Mr. Foxx said as he handed Thomas an envelope. Thomas took the envelope but didn't open it. "There more where that came from if you choose to join me," Mr. Foxx said as he winked before closing the door. Mr. Fox then drove off leaving Thomas on the side walk. Thomas then opened the envelope and found a business card and a thousand dollars. "Great! Just great!" Thomas shouted as he started to walking home since his day was just ruined. While walking home Thomas dropped off the envelope in a drop box for a church that was a block away from his house.

Peabody and Marina were in the pent house talking about the future of Pepsi Emotion. "Sir I was thinking about what if Thomas could spray paint a picture of a Pepsi can, with some kind of design," Marina suggested. Peabody nodded. "I like that idea," Peabody said with a smile. Marina nodded. "I talked to Pepsi this morning and they are intrigued by the idea. We just have to see if Thomas wants to do," Marina said with a smile. "I'm sure he would love to do," Peabody said with a smile. Marina looked at Peabody in the eye and smiled. "Yeah I think it would be fun," Marina said as she continued to smile. "So where would we do this paining?" Peabody asked as he leaned forward. "Oh... Pepsi has a few places in park," Marina said as she handed Peabody of a map of some places in the park. Peabody took the map and looked at it. Peabody smiled as he nodded. "These places are great," Peabody said looking at Marina. Peabody and Marina just looked at each other for a few seconds before they heard shouting. "Damn it!" Thomas shouted as he walked out of the elevator and throw his backpack on the ground. Peabody and Marina both looked down from the left to see Thomas upset. "Are you alright son?" Peabody asked from above. Thomas starts to rub the back of his neck as he looked up at his father. "Yeah I'm fine," Thomas replied looking back down. Peabody knew something else was wrong but didn't push it. "Alright son. Can you come up here and we can talk about you next move with the campaign," Peabody said cheerfully. Thomas then shook his head. "My next move for the campaign? What so you can make more money off of me?" Thomas snapped. Peabody was taken back by this. "Make more money off of you. What do you mean son?" Peabody asked as he stood up. Thomas just shook his head. "Nothing I just... I talk to you later," Thomas said as he walked towards the bathroom.

Peabody was confused but worried about his son. "Maybe I should get going," Marina said as she grabbed her things. "Wait Ms. Goodwin. Um I'm not doing anything thing this after noon. Do you want to discuss this plan over lunch?" Peabody asked. Marina raised one eye brow. "Um... Sure," Marina said with a smile. Peabody smiled. "Great. Can you meet me by my car?" Peabody asked. Marina nodded. "Yes sir." Marina replied. Marina went down in the elevator while Peabody was grabbing somethings together. Peabody walked by the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Thomas?" Peabody said as he knocked. "What do you want?" Thomas asked through the door. "Me and Ms. Good are going to have a lunch meeting. Do want to come?" Peabody asked. Thomas just sighed as he looked into the mirror. "No it's okay I'll stay here." Thomas said. Peabody felt a little bit heart broken at this. "Oh... Okay I'll bring you and Sherman something," Peabody replied taking a step back away from the bathroom door. "Okay," Thomas simply said. Peabody sighed to himself as he left the pent house leaving Thomas home alone. Thomas washed his face with cold water. Thomas could hear Mr. Foxx's words in the back of his mind almost like bullets that were slowing going through his body. "How long would you say your dad could find someone? Like a get a girlfriend maybe even get married. How long would it take to start all this over again and have him conceive a much better child than you," Mr. Foxx's words were like venom but Thomas knew this couldn't be true or could it? Could Peabody really make a better child than Thomas?

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N Well... Things are starting to heat up again. I mean like... Mr. Foxx has got some poison up his sleeve and man let me just say Cat vs. Dog at this point. Mr. Foxx the cat vs. Mr. Peabody the dog. Let the games begin ding ding! And what better way to start off the games by turning your own kid against you. Well guys that's it for now see ya!**


	19. The New Girl

**Chapter 19: The New Girl**

Thomas stayed in his room the rest of the day mostly doing some home work and listening to music. Thomas heard his father and Sherman both walked into the pent house as he was was closing his laptop. Thomas quickly ran over to his lamp and turned off his light. Thomas then jumped into his bed and started to fake his sleep. Peabody opened the door just a tiny bit, just to see if his son was awake. "Thomas?" Peabody said in a soft voice. Thomas didn't answer. He just stayed on his side facing away from his father. Peabody didn't want to push it or wake up his son. Peabody then closed the door feeling a little bit sad inside. Thomas didn't get up afterwards. he stayed in his bed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Thomas quickly grabbed his things and headed for the elevator. Peabody was making breakfast when he saw Thomas leaving the pent house. "Don't you want breakfast son?" Peabody asked Thomas pressed the button of the elevator and waited for the doors to open. "I'll get something on the way to school," Thomas said as the doors opened. Thomas then stepped inside the elevator as the doors closed behind him. Peabody continued to make Sherman's breakfast as the elevator doors were closed. Peabody places Sherman's breakfast in front of him and sat a crossed from his son. "Does your brother seem a little different to you?" Peabody asked. Sherman took a bite of his before answering. "I don't know he doesn't really talk about his problems to me anymore." Sherman said taking another bite of his food. Peabody nodded in response. "Why do you ask Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked. Peabody crossed his arms and started to think. "Well he just... He came in the house yesterday and I wanted to talk to him about the next move in the campaign. But he just went off about me making money off of him," Peabody explained. "Are you making money off of him?" Sherman asked. Peabody looked at Sherman in surprise. "No. I would never do such a thing... Ever." Peabody answered. Sherman nodded. "He just seem spooked from something," Peabody added. Sherman nodded again. "Do you think it's Ms. Goodwin?" Sherman asked. Peabody again was surprised. "What about her?" Peabody asked. Sherman only smiled. "Come on Mr. Peabody you have something for her and you know it," Sherman said while smiling. Peabody chuckled. "Sherman we just met and... Well I'll tell you when your a little bit older," Peabody said with a smile. "Come on I'll take you to school," Peabody said as he took Sherman's empty plate.

Thomas walked down the hall heading for his class. A girl stood next to the door of Thomas's Science class with her hood on and ear buds in her ears and sun glasses over her eyes. Thomas walked passed her and walked into the classroom. The girl then walked in behind Thomas. Thomas sat in his normal seat in the back of the class next to the window. The girl then sat next to Thomas while taking off her sun glasses, hood and ear buds. "You must be new," Thomas said while putting his book out in front of him. "Let me guess. No ever sits next to you and you never seen me before?" The girl said as she turned and looked at Thomas. Thomas chuckled. "You guessed right," Thomas said as he looked at her. The girl had brown hair with a dark blue streak running down her hair and sky blue eyes. "I'm Ashlind Gomez," Ashlind said handing out her hand for a hand shake. "I'm Thomas Peabody," Thomas said shaking Ashlind's hand. "Hey. Your Mr. Peabody's boy. Weren't you like seven when the whole WABAC thing happened?" Ashlind asked. Thomas chuckled. "No that was my brother Sherman. Mr. Peabody didn't know I existed back then," Thomas said biting his lip. "Oh. Sorry," Ashlind apologized. "It's okay you didn't know," Thomas said forcing a smile. "Well this got awkward fast. But hey school has always be a awkward place," Ashlind said with a laugh. "Have you ever been in a awkward situation at school?" Ashlind asked. Thomas chuckled. "Where do I begin. I got suspended on my first day here," Thomas said with a smile. Ashlind chuckled. "Let me guess again. Big strong boy fighting the schools bully," Ashlind guessed as she looked at Thomas.

Thomas lightly clapped his hands. "Your good at guessing these things," Thomas said with a smile. "That happens everyday at my other school," Ashlind said sitting back in her chair. "And so... What was your awkward situation in your other school?" Thomas asked. Ashlind chuckled. "Well... Spray painting in the girls bathroom and skating in the hallway," Ashlind answered. Thomas nodded. "Impressive," Thomas added. Ashlind laughed. "It wasn't so impressive to the principal," Ashlind said with a smile. After class was over and the next few classes were over Thomas and Ashlind both had lunch at table away from everyone. "Hey Sherman who is your brother talking too?" Penny asked. Sherman then looked up and saw Thomas talking to a new girl. "I don't know. Should we go over there and see who she is?" Sherman asked. "Yeah sure," Penny said as she stepped forward with Sherman right behind her. "Hey," Sherman spoke up as he and Penny walked up to the table. Thomas and Ashlind stopped talking to each other and looked up at Sherman and Penny. "Oh this must be your brother," Ashlind said with a smile. "Yeah I'm Sherman," Sherman said while seating down. Penny sat down next to Sherman. "Thomas. Mr. Peabody wanted to know what was going on with you this morning," Sherman said as she started peeling is orange. "And I'm fine. That's all he needs to know," Thomas said a little snappy. "He's just worried about you," Sherman added. Ashlind then stood up from the table. "I have to go get something from my locker but I gave you my number right?" Ashlind asked. "Yeah you did," Thomas answered. "Alright see ya," Ashlind said as she started walking away. Thomas sat there with his brother and Penny. "If dad was so worried about me. Then he would be seating next me making sure I was eating my fruits," Thomas said as he stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Sherman and Penny looked at each other. "Was it something I said?" Sherman asked. Penny just shook her head. "He's just being a jerk," Penny said taking a bite of her sandwich.

* * *

Peabody and Marina were talking and going over plans for the campaign. Peabody seemed to be focused on his neck pains. Every few minutes Peabody be rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you alright sir?" Marina asked. Peabody nodded. "Yeah I'm okay," Peabody nodded. Marina nodded in response. Peabody then yelped in pain as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sir. If you don't mind if I could help your neck," Marina offered. Peabody then chuckled. "Go ahead," Peabody said as he turned his back to Marina. Marina then puts her hands on Mr. Peabody neck and started to rub. Marina was surprised by Peabody's warm soft fur was. This was almost like a living warm teddy bear but this was a dog. "Your really stressed out sir," Marina said as she continued to rub Peabody's neck. "Who wouldn't be stressed out with a company and a campaign to run along with two kids to care and love for," Peabody said as he started to tense up. "Sorry sir," Marina said letting go of Peabody's neck. "No Ms. Goodwin your fine. I think I drooled a little bit," Peabody said with a laugh. Marina laughed as she continued to rub the back of Peabody's neck. All of sudden the elevator doors opened and Thomas walked out of the elevator. Thomas was speechless at what he saw as he walked out of the elevator. Peabody and Marina looked up at saw Thomas standing there. Marina then took hands off of her boss. Peabody popped his neck as he started walking over to his son. "This is really awkward," Thomas simply said as he walked towards the kitchen. Marina's face was bright red.

"I'll be right back Ms. Goodwin," Peabody said as he followed his son towards the kitchen. "Okay talk to me," Peabody said while walking Into the kitchen. "I don't think there's anything to talk about," Thomas said almost laughing as he gets out the juice from the fridge. "Son. What you saw back there was a friend doing me a favor," Peabody said trying to keep thing calm. Thomas chuckled. "I saw that drool on the floor," Thomas said taking a drink of his juice. Peabody felt his face get hot. "Past that point son," Peabody said trying to get serious. Thomas could help himself. "Dad. Dogs don't drool like that unless. Their belly is rubbed, ears are being scratched and the back of their neck being rubbed as well," Thomas said with a smile. Peabody started to blush. "And look at your poofy hair thing. It's messed up and you hate it when it's like that," Thomas said taking another drink of his juice. Peabody shook his head. "Fine. Think what you want. But we're going out to dinner to discuss some of the plans we came up with," Peabody said as he crossed his arms. Thomas chuckled again. "Fine by me," Thomas answered. Peabody nodded. "Oh and I wanted to show you this," Peabody said as he walked over to the wall. "Remember when those burglars came in our house?" Peabody asked. "Who wouldn't forget I was stabbed remember?" Thomas said as he watched his father walked over to the wall. Peabody didn't want to remember that moment but he pushed forward with his new security system. "Meet A.L.E.A or simply Alea," Peabody said as he should Thomas the panel on the wall.

Thomas raised one eye brow. "So you just installed an iPad in the wall?" Thomas asked. Peabody shook his head. "No. Alea is a new high intelligent security system. She's almost a person," Peabody explained. "So you turned our house into a girl house?" Thomas joked. Peabody shook his head. "Alea. Would you please identify who is in this kitchen?" Peabody asked. A bright blue light scanned the room and then started to read it's surroundings. "Hector Adams Peabody and Thomas Michael Philip Peabody are present and identified in the kitchen of the Peabody household," Alea reported back. Thomas nodded. "Cool," Thomas said taking another drink of his juice. "Alright son. Be ready for dinner. We're leaving in a hour," Peabody said as he walked out of the kitchen. Thomas sat there for a few seconds before standing up and washing his cup. Thomas then looked over at Alea. Thomas then had an idea. Thomas walked over to Alea and asked her a question. "Alea can you tell me if Mr. Peabody is in love?" Thomas asked. Alea started to calculate. Alea then pulled up, Peabody's current emotions and vital signs. "Mr. Peabody's current emotion. Feeling in love," Alea said. Thomas smiled. "I thought so." Thomas simply said.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well guys there you have it! Some awkwardness between Marina and Peabody. And this new girl, Ashlind. What do you guys think of her? And maybe some bad blood between Thomas and Sherman (Taylor swift plays in the background) XD anyways guys thank you so much for the feedback and the reviews you guys are awesome and thank you pinkiethewhovian again for letting me use Marina she's so cool as a character and yeah thank you!**


	20. No Pressure

**Chapter 20: No Pressure**

Thomas sat at the dinner table of the restaurant with Sherman next to him. Peabody and Marina both next to each other while talking about the next step in Pepsi Emotion. Thomas sat up in his chair and just listened to his father talked about the next few steps. All of sudden Thomas felt his phone go off in his pocket. Thomas took out his phone and saw that it was Ashlind.

"Hey," Ashlind texted.

...

"Hey," Thomas texted back.

...

"What's up?" Ashlind texted.

...

"Stuck at a boring dinner meeting :/" Thomas texted back.

...

"Sounds boring," Ashlind texted.

...

"You wouldn't believe how boring it is," Thomas texted.

Peabody then noticed his son on his phone. "Are you okay son?" Peabody asked. Sherman chuckled. "He's texting a girl," Sherman said with a giggle. Peabody then became curious. "A girl huh?" Peabody asked. "Is she pretty?" Marina asked. "We just met today it's nothing to worry about," Thomas said putting his phone away. "Really," Peabody said with a smile. "Please don't get any ideas," Thomas groaned. Peabody chuckled. "What ideas?" Peabody said with a smile. Thomas just shook his head. "Nothing," Thomas replied looking away. Marina and Peabody both looked at each other for a moment then looked back at Thomas. "We have a plan that you might like." Marina said as she handed Thomas a folder. Thomas took the folder and opened it. Thomas then nodded as he looked through the folder. "Spray paint some art for Pepsi emotion," Thomas said impressed by the idea. "I thought. Since you spray paint. It would be a cool idea to spray paint some art with the city's approval and to promote Pepsi Emotion," Marina explained. Thomas nodded. "Cool," Thomas said as he closes the folder and hands it back to Marina. Thomas then felt his phone go off in his pocket.

"So... I'm home alone now. I guess my parents had some friend dinner thing," Ashlind texted.

...

"What you scared to be home alone?" Thomas texted back.

...

"Well... The home sales man did say someone died in my bedroom :O" Ashlind texted.

Thomas chuckled before texting back.

...

"Really?" Thomas texted

...

"No I was jk XD" Ashlind texted.

...

"Lol," Thomas texted

Thomas then puts his phone away and looks up seeing that he father was staring at him. "What?" Thomas asked. Peabody shook his head. "Nothing it's just... This girl must be important if you have to text her right away," Peabody said with a smile. Thomas shook his head. "Alright dad two can play at this game. Let's talk about the drooling," Thomas said with a smile. Peabody's face turned red. Marina started laughing with a snort. Everyone at the table looked at her. Marina instantly stopped laughing. "I'm sorry... I'll be right back," Marina said as she stood up and walked towards the restroom. Peabody watched her leave towards the restroom then looked back at Thomas. "Are you trying to embarrass me?" Peabody whispered. Thomas chuckled. "And what about you embarrassing me about Ashlind," Thomas added. Peabody then sat back in his chair. "Oh that's her name," Peabody said crossing his arms. Thomas then bit his lip.

Marina sat in the stall and sighed. "Why me? Of all things I snort like a little pig in front my boss and his kids," Marina thought to herself. "Did you hear that lady with Mr. Peabody as she laughed and snorted at the same time?" Two ladies were talking about Marina from the sink. "Yeah I mean Mr. Peabody shouldn't be blowing his money on her. He should be more into girls like us," said a lady with blonde hair. The two ladies then left the restroom leaving Marina ready to cry. "No! Not here! I'm here to do my job with my boss," Marina said to herself as she step out of the stall and washed her hands and headed back out there.

Peabody and Thomas were growing impatient with each other. "Like I said dad. I just met her today and were just friends," Thomas said with smirk on his face. Peabody started to growl. "That's what all teenagers say when they have a crush," Peabody said about to bark. Thomas chuckled. "And look at you! Drooling all over the floor like a puppy in love!" Thomas said looking his father in the eye. "Thomas I thought we were past that?" Peabody asked. Sherman sat back in his chair covering his ears from this little fight his father and brother were having. "Maybe Mr. Foxx was right. How long would it take for you to replace me? And no pressure in telling me."Thomas said. Peabody's eyes widen. "What?" Peabody asked feeling his heart jump out of his chest Crash! Everyone looked to their left and saw that Marina was on the ground with chocolate pudding all over her. "Marina?" Mr. Peabody said looking at her. Marina looked at Peabody as warms tears started flowing down her face. The same ladies from the restroom looked at her and started laughing.

Marina picked herself up and started running out of the restaurant. Peabody stood up and looked at his son in anger. "We'll talk later!" Peabody shouted angrily. Thomas only shrugged as his father went after Marina. Everyone's food came a few minutes later. Sherman then picked his food with his fork. Thomas looked at his brother. "What you mad at me too?" Thomas asked. Sherman looked at his brother. "No but do you always have to pick a fight?" Sherman asked. Thomas then threw his fork on the his plate and shook his head. "Whatever," Thomas simply said. Peabody ran after Marina who was sitting outside crying Peabody slowly walked over to Marina. "Ms. Goodwin," Peabody said. Marina didn't answer. "Marina," Peabody said getting closer. Marina looked up at her boss. "I'm sorry Mr. Peabody in so sorry," Marina said trying to calm herself down. "Sorry? For tripping? Marina it was your fault," Peabody said sitting next to her. Marina wiped her eyes dry and looked at Peabody. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you," Marina said looking into Peabody's eyes. After all the tears Peabody noticed how beautiful Marinas gray eyes were. "You didn't embarrass me," Peabody said softly. Marina swallowed hard. "Why are so good to me?" Marina asked. Peabody's heart felt get warm. Peabody hasn't felt this way since Eleanor and this was a familiar feeling he felt a long time. "Because I... I care about you," Peabody answered.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys another chapter here and well... Things went down. Poor Marina though. Like I would cry too. Wouldn't you? Let me know what you guys would do if this happened to you or if this would happened to someone you love. Like yeah tell me what you would do. Me on the other hand would be crying and beat red lol alright guys until next time!**


	21. Get Used To It

**Chapter 21 Get Used To It**

Thomas and Sherman both sat at the table taking little bites of their food. Thomas grew tried of waiting for their father to return to the table along with Marina. "I'll be back," Thomas said as e stood up and walked towards the restroom. Sherman sighed as he sat back in his chair. Thomas walked into the restroom and washed his hands. Thomas then looked in the mirror and sighed. "I see you having some trouble my boy," Mr. Foxx said walking out of the stall. "Oh man what do you want?" Thomas asked. Mr. Foxx smiled. "What no hello?" Mr. Foxx said with another smile. Thomas turned and looked at Mr. Foxx. "More like goodbye," Thomas said heading for the door. "Your father seems to have a little crush on that Marina girl," Mr. Foxx said as he crossed his arms. Thomas stopped at the door and turned and looked at Mr. Foxx. "So what?" Thomas said rudely. Mr. Foxx chuckled. "Like I said before my boy. He might replace you," Mr. Foxx said with a smile. Thomas rolled his eyes. "Screw you! And like I care if he wants to replace me with a better kid. Just leave me alone," Thomas said as he walked out of the restroom. "You better get used to it kid!" Mr. Foxx called out. Thomas walked out of the bathroom and saw that his father and Marina were back at the table. Peabody turned and saw that his son was coming out the restroom with Mr. Foxx walking right behind him. Peabody stood up from the table and walked over to Mr. Foxx. "Stay away from my son!" Peabody said raising his voice. Mr. Foxx chuckled. "Oh Mr. Peabody I was just giving the boy some pointers about you," Mr. Foxx with a smile.

Peabody started to growl. "Don't ever talk to my kid again!" Peabody shouted. Everyone stated to look at Peabody and Foxx. "Dad I think it's time to go," Thomas said putting his hand on his fathers shoulder. "You better listen to your boy Mr. Peabody. But I guess you wouldn't know what a real owner would say to you," Mr. Foxx with a dark smile. Peabody lost it and punched Foxx in the face. "Dad!" Thomas said as he grabbed Peabody and picked him up. "Let go of me!" Peabody shouted as he struggled to get away from Thomas. Foxx sat up and spits blood from his mouth. "Well Mr. Peabody! I didn't know you had it in you!" Mr. Foxx said as Thomas carried his father out of the restaurant. Sherman and Marina both stood up from the table and followed Thomas and Peabody outside. "Let go of me!" Peabody barked. Thomas then puts Peabody down as soon as they were outside. "Are you crazy dad? You could have a gotten arrested for punching him!" Thomas shouted. "I can handle myself! Don't ever pick me up like that again," Peabody said as he was fixing his bow tie. Thomas shook his head as he started walking away towards the car. "Where are you going?" Peabody asked. "Where do you think!" Thomas said as he opened the backseat door and got inside the car. Peabody sighed as he walked over to the car and got inside.

* * *

The ride home was quite as Thomas and Sherman looked out the window as they drove home. Peabody drove and Marina sat in the passenger seat. When they got home, Thomas step out of he car and headed for the elevator. Peabody seat out of the car and opened Marina's car door. Thomas went up to the penthouse and was welcomed by Alea. "Hello Thomas can I be an assistants to you?" Alea asked. "Not now but thanks," Thomas said as he walked through the penthouse and out on the balcony. Peabody, Marina and Sherman walked into the pent house. "Hello Mr. Peabody. Can I be an assistants to you?" Alea asked. "Yes Alea. Can you get some new clothes for Marina please?" Peabody asked. "I sure can Mr. Peabody," Alea replied. Peabody smiled. "Splendid," Peabody said. In only a few minutes Alea drop off some clean clothes along with a clean white towel from the laundry shoot. "Thank you Alea," Peabody said as he grabbed the clothes and towel. "You're welcome Mr. Peabody," Alea replied. Peabody then walked over to Marina and handed her the clothes and towel. "You really don't have to do this sir," Marina said as she took the stuff from Peabody's paws. "Marina it's no problem," Peabody said with a warm smile. Marina smiled back. Marina then looked up and saw that Thomas was outside with his hood on. "Do you think Thomas is okay?" Marina asked losing her smile.

Peabody lost his smile as he turned and looked at Thomas who was looking down at the city. Peabody then sighed as he looked back at Marina. "I'll go talk to him. You just get cleaned up." Peabody said with another smile. Marina nodded as she headed towards the bathroom. Peabody walked out to the balcony and stood on the outside of the door. "Do you want to talk about tonight?" Peabody asked. Thomas didn't look at his father. "What is there to talk about?" Thomas asked. Peabody shook his head. "I mean about Mr. Foxx said to you," Peabody said as he walked closer to his son. "Mr. Foxx told me the truth about things you couldn't." Thomas said still looking down at city. "What things?" Peabody asked as he stood next to his son. Thomas chuckled. "Come on dad! How long would it take for you to replace me?" Thomas asked looked at his father. "What do you mean replace you?" Peabody asked confused. Thomas looked away.

"Mr. Foxx asked me how long for you to find love and make a better child than me," Thomas confessed. Peabody chuckled. "Son. Mr. Foxx is a mad cat. He'll do anything for you to turn against me. And so what if I found someone. Don't you want that for me? And I wouldn't ever replace you," Peabody said putting his paw on Thomas hand. Thomas moved his hand away from his fathers paw and threw off his hood. "Mr. Foxx is not a mad cat. Maybe your a mad dog who can't take the heat!" Thomas shouted. Peabody started to growl. "Keep you voice down!" Peabody growled. "Looks who's barking now!" Thomas shot back. "Thomas! Knock it off now!" Peabody raised his voice. Thomas shook his head as he walked into the house. Peabody stood there looking down to the ground. "Nice going Peabody," Peabody said to himself as he walked back into the pent house.

 **Kodiwolf321: Guy's! I was chapter was going to be scrapped. But looks like that's not happening! :D lol anyways hope you guys liked this chapter. I was going to start this over but looks like it rewrote itself lol alright guys until next time!**


	22. Lost In Love

**Chapter 22: Lost In Love**

Peabody sat his desk and started thinking. While thinking Peabody stood up and walked over to the window and stood there for a few minutes. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Peabody said still looking out the window. Marina walked in the office with her papers in her hand. "Hi. Mr. Peabody," Marina said as she walked forward closing the door behind her. Peabody looked at Marina and smiled. "Marina! Good morning," Peabody said cheerfully. Marina smiled as she sat down at Peabody's desk. "Morning sir," Marina said as Peabody walked over to his desk. "How's Thomas doing?" Marina asked. "Well... We haven't talked since last night and he just went to school with out talking to me," Peabody said sitting down at his desk. Marina nodded. "I'm sure he'll turn up," Marina said with a smile. Peabody smiled as he pushed his glasses up. "I'm sure he will too," Peabody replied. "So... Um are you free at the moment?" Marina asked feeling a little bit awkward. Peabody looked up at Marina and smiled. "I am," Peabody said with a smile. "Um... Do you want to go get lunch with me?" Marina asked. Peabody chuckled. "Yeah I would like that," Peabody said as he stood up.

Marina smiled. "Okay. I'll be next to my car," Marina said as she walked towards the door. Peabody nodded as she left. Peabody then heard his phone go off on his desk. Peabody picked up his phone and saw that it was a text message from Thomas. Peabody felt his spirit go up, seeing that it was his son but then his spirit went down as soon as he read the text.

"No need to wait up for me after school. I'm going to the library to study and Sherman is doing homework at Penny's house," Thomas texted.

...

"Oh okay," Peabody texted back

...

"K cool," Thomas texted back.

Peabody felt a little bit hurt by this. But he had to shake it off and get his mind off of what happened last night. Peabody grabbed his phone and his coat and headed out of his office and locked his door. Marina felt really nervous since last night. She felt sick since trying to get pudding out of her hair. Marina could get hear the girls from the bathroom talking in her head. "Sorry it took me so long," Peabody said walking up the Marina's car. Marina was startled as she turned and looked at Peabody. "Oh. It's okay sure we're in no hurry," Marina said with a smile. Peabody chuckled. "Okay great," Peabody said as he got into Marina's. Marina nodded as she got in her car and then they here off. They drove to a pizza parlor that was a crossed from the library.

Peabody and Marina sat down at a table next to the window. As they waited for their pizza they started talking. "Marina are you alright from last night?" Peabody asked. Marina places her drink down and looks up at Peabody. "I guess... Sorta... No not really," Marina said looking down from Peabody. Peabody then puts his paw on Marinas hand. "You want to know something funny?" Peabody said with a smile. Marina looked at Peabody as she was biting the bottom part of her lip. "What?" Marina asked. Peabody chucked. "When Sherman was a baby I was feeding him in a high chair and he threw his food at me and it was in front of everyone," Peabody explained with a laugh. Marina started laughing. Peabody nodded. "Yeah that's what happened," Peabody added. Marina looked into Peabody's green eyes. "Was Sherman hard to handle?" Marina asked. Peabody took a drink before answering. "No. Not really. He was a good boy for the most part and well... I never really knew how to take care of a human child. But I was up for the challenge," Peabody said with smile.

Marina chuckled. "And what about Thomas?" Marina asked. Peabody lost his eye contact with Marina as he started think of what to say. "He... How can I put this... He's a great kid don't get me wrong and he's my son and I'll always love him. I just never had the experience with him as a small child or a baby," Peabody said as his voice choked up. Marina felt awkward at the moment. "May I ask what happened?" Marina asked biting down at her lower lip. Peabody looked up at Marina and took a deep breath. "Thomas's mother never told me about her pregnancy and I just... Some times I just wished she could told," Peabody said as he looked out the window. Marinas heart felt broken for Peabody. "Mr. Peabody I'm sorry I asked it wasn't my place to ask about your past," Marina said moving her hand away from Peabody's paw. Peabody grabbed Marinas hand before she moved it away. "It's okay you didn't know. Besides that over and done with and right now... I'm hearts here," Peabody said with a smile. Marina's heart skipped a beat. Marina only smiled as she nodded. After lunch Peabody and Marina walked out of the pizza parlor and went to Marina's car. "Thank you for lunch today that was nice," Peabody said as he looked up at Marina. Marina looked down at Peabody and smiled. "It's no problem Mr. Peabody it was nice just to have a normal chat and lunch," Marina said still looking at Peabody. "Please you call me Hector," Peabody said with a smile. Marina was a little surprised by this. "Are you sure sir?" Marina asked. Peabody chuckled. "Marina... I would be offended if you didn't," Peabody said looking into marina's gray eyes. Marina just looked into Peabody's green eyes. They just looked into each other's eyes for the longest time . Eventually they moved closer to each. Staying lost in what could be love they kissed.

* * *

"Does your dad know your here?" Ashlind asked. Thomas looked Ashlind. "Nope," Thomas answered. Ashlind nodded. "Good. Now this is my friend Zayn and he is going to teach you how to drive this Chevy," Ashlind said as she got into the back seat. Thomas and Zayn then shook hands. "You ready to do this?" Zayn asked getting into the passenger side. "Ready as I'll ever be," Thomas replied as he got into the driver seat.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N Well... Puppy love all over again and well... Some bad boy reputation :O sorry it took so long. Had some writers block. But I had some help from pinkiethewhovian and so Thank you! Lol alright guys that it for now but I will announce that Lost and Found will have about 48 chapter before its finished. Lol so yeah that will be fun. See ya!**


	23. Pick Up The Pieces

**Chapter 23: Pick Up The Pieces**

Later that day Thomas walked out of the elevator and saw that Marina and Peabody were sleeping on the couch. Thomas wasn't too confused of what was happening here. Suddenly Thomas's phone vibrated in his pocket. Thomas then took out his phone and started walking towards his room. It was a text from Sherman say that he was staying the night at Penny's house. Thomas didn't answer the text message as he puts his phone on the charger and turns out the lights and heads to bed. The next morning Peabody slowly moves away from Marina trying not to wake her up as he heads for the kitchen. Peabody walked into the kitchen a little startled to find Thomas eating cereal at the Island. "Hey son," Peabody said in a whisper as he walked over to Thomas. Thomas turned and looked at his father. "Hey," Thomas said quietly as he continued to eat his food. Peabody sat next to him and just looked at him. "Thomas... We need to talk," Peabody said as he continued to look at his son. Thomas looked his father and smiled. "You don't need to explain dad," Thomas said looking back at his empty bowl. Peabody chuckled. "Are you sure?" Peabody asked.

Thomas stood up and walked over to the sink to wash his plate. Thomas then turned around and looked at his father. "Yeah I'm sure," Thomas replied as he crossed his arms. Peabody nodded. Thomas nodded as he walked towards his room. "Thomas," Peabody said not looking at his son. Thomas stopped walking and turned and looked at his father. "Yeah?" Thomas asked. Peabody swallowed hard. "Um I… Don't forget we have to do that spray painting in the park today," Peabody said still not looking at his son. Thomas only nodded. "Alright," Thomas said living the kitchen. Once Thomas left and went into his room. Marina walked into the kitchen and puts her hands on Peabody's shoulders. Peabody jumps up and turns to find Marina smiling at him. "Hey," Marina said sitting down next to the canine. Peabody rubbed his paws against his face before looking at Marina. Peabody smiled "Hey," Peabody said in a whisper. Marina only smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Peabody. Peabody chuckled as she kissed him.

Thomas stood a little bit away from the kitchen and heard them kiss. Thomas the sighs to himself and heads for his room. Not that long later, Thomas, Peabody and Marina were in Peabody's car heading for the park. On the way to the park Peabody stopped by the Penny's house and picked up Sherman. Sheman got in the back with Thomas. Thomas had his hood on and his earphones in as Sherman got in the car. Peabody looked in the rearview mirror and noticed that Thomas was looking out the window with hood earphones on. Peabody opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Thomas then looked forward with his green eye shining off the sun light. Peabody puts his focus back to the road and started driving. Now walking into the park Thomas was ahead of everyone while carrying his spray paint cans. Peabody and Marina walked side by side with Sherman in the gap between Thomas and Peabody.

They came to a free wall with nothing on it. Thomas then sets down his spray paint cans in front of the wall and puts on his mask and sunglasses. Peabody walks over to Thomas as Marina sits down at a bench. "Hey son. You can pick from these designs that some of the artists at Pepsi thought would be nice for you to do," Peabody said handed his son the designs. Thomas took the designs from his father and nodded. "Are you going to need any help?" Peabody asked. Thomas looked at his father and took off the mask. "Dad I was spray painting before I met you," Thomas said putting his mask back on. Peabody bit the bottom of his lip as he looked down to the ground. "Okay I'll let you do what you need to do," Peabody said forcing a smile as he walked back to Marina. Thomas just shook his head as he looked through the designs one more time before he started his work.

Peabody sat down next to Marina and sighed. Marina looked at Peabody. "What's wrong?" Marina asked. Peabody looked at Marina and took a deep breath. "I don't know I just feel like Thomas doesn't need me anymore most of the time," Peabody said looking back at Thomas who was now starting his format of the design. Marina puts his hand on Peabody's shoulder. Peabody then looked back at Marina. Marina looked at Peabody with innocent eyes. "I think sometimes a boy like him needs his space to create and grow from what he was taught to do," Marina said with a warm smile. Peabody smiled back at Marina. "You truly know what to say don't know?" Peabody asked. Marina chuckled. "And you know how to make me smile everyday," Marina said taking her hand away from Peabody's shoulder.

A few hours have past and Thomas was all done with his art work of spray painting. Thomas took a step back as he took off his mask and sunglasses. The art featured on the wall was a large Pepsi soda can with red, white and blue stars next to it with the name "Peabody" blasting out of the can. Peabody and Marina walked back to the park while carrying some sandwiches from subway that was a crossed the street from them. "Oh my!" Peabody said with his mouth wide open as he was putting down the food. "Whoa," Marina simply said looking at the masterpeace. Sherman who was done at a nearby playground was also surprised by the amazing art work his older brother could do. "That's really cool," Sherman said as he walked up to the bench that Peabody and Marina were sitting walked back over to the bench taking a sandwich. Peabody then looked at Thomas and smiled. "You did great. I love it!" Peabody said cheerfully. Thomas looked at the wall as he took a bite of his sandwich then looked back at his father. "I told you I've been spray painting. a while," Thomas said with a smile. Peabody chuckled as he nodded.

Now heading back home. Thomas and Sherman both sit in the backseat while heading home. Now in the parking garage Sherman and Thomas got out of the car and started walking towards the elevator. Thomas stopped and turned and looked behind him. Peabody and Marina were walking side by side. Thomas smiled as he puts his hood on and walks over to them. "Hey dad can I talk to Marina for a minute?" Thomas asked. Peabody and Marina looked at each other for a second then looked back at Thomas. "Yeah sure son," Peabody said with a smile. Peabody looked up at Marina and smiled before leaving her and Thomas alone. Thomas waited for his father to head up in the elevator. "So what's up?" Marina asked. Thomas turned and looked at Marina. "So I've been picking up the pieces and I really do notice you care for my dad," Thomas said with a smile as he puts his hands in his pocket. Marina blushed. "Yeah I do," Marina said biting the bottom of her lip. Thomas chuckled as he looked down at the ground.

"That's good I'm glad you care about him I…." Before Thomas could continue Marina cuts him off. "If it bothers you we don't have to be together," Marina spoke up. Thomas blinked in surprise. "Oh no it doesn't bother me," Thomas said with a laugh. Marina felt embarrassed for speaking up. "Oh sorry," Marina said rubbing her left arm. "It's no problem. But um…. like I said I'm glad you and dad are like that. I mean he's really not the type of person to really tell his feelings right away. It was hard for me to get him to tell me he liked you," Thomas said with a smile. Marina started laughing with a snort. Marina then stopped laughing and started blushing. Thomas started laughing. "Sorry it was just so funny. I mean when I'm with your dad I feel normal," Marina said looking down from Thomas. Thomas nodded. "He's different too when he's around you," Thomas said with a smile. Marina looked up at Thomas and only smiled. Thomas smiled back at Marina. "Well I better get going otherwise my dad will come down looking for me," Thomas said with a chuckle. Marina nodded. Thomas nodded as he started walking towards the elevator. Marina watched Thomas head up in the elevator and then started walking towards her own car.

Marina smiled as she unlocked her car and got inside. Her heart felt warm everytime she thought about Peabody. Marina didn't start her car right away. She sat there laughing to herself thinking about Tomorrow and coming to work. Eventually Marina started her car and was heading home. Thomas got off the elevator and went into the penthouse. Sherman was sitting on the couch with Peabody with a movie on the TV that was starting. Sherman sat next to Peabody with head on his chest almost falling asleep. "Hey son," Peabody said looking at Thomas. Thomas puts his coat on the coat rack then looks at his dad. "What are you guys watching?" Thomas asked as he sat down at the end of the couch. Peabody looked at Thomas who was at the end of the couch Thomas then noticed that they were watching The Dark Knight. "You can sit over here if you want," Peabody said softly. Thomas turned and looked at his father.

"Oh okay," Thomas said as he stood up walked over to the side of the couch that his father and Sherman were sitting down at. Thomas sat down against the couch. Sherman had already fell asleep against Peabody's warm fur. Thomas and Peabody continued watching The Dark Knight. "Hey dad," Thomas asked looking at his dad. Peabody turned and looked at Thomas. "Yes son?" Peabody asked quietly, Thomas chuckled. "We're like billionaires. But then we're not like Bruce Wayne and Batman, Why not?" Thomas asked with a smile. Peabody chuckled. "Well son… we could live like Bruce Wayne and be Batman. But for one I'm a dog and short. So I couldn't really fight crime even though I know the art martial arts but that's not the point. but I can develop the technology he makes," Peabody said with a smile. Thomas chuckled as he sits back in the couch. When the movie was over Peabody found himself with his two sons sleeping on him. Peabody only chuckled as he had Thomas on his shoulder and Sherman on his lap. "I'll never let you guys go," Peabody said softly with a smile.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys! here we are! Chapter 23! Not much to really say other than Happy Valentines day! I love you all :D Thanks for reviewing you're all awesome. So…. Yeah I don't have anything else to really say….. Until next time guys!**


	24. Gray

Warning Chapter contains use of some drugs and alcohol

 **Chapter 24 : Gray**

 **One month later…**

The party was loud and the room was hot when Thomas, Ashlind and Zayn walked into the room. The three teens sat down at the couch and had some a drink in their hands. Thomas felt his his phone got off in his pocket. Thomas then took out his phone and looked at it. Peabody had tried to call his son but Thomas didn't answer. Thomas then puts his phone away and looks up smiling at his friends. "Your dad again?" Ashlind asked. Thomas nodded. Ashlind just looked at zayn who just shrugged his shoulders. Zayn sat back on the couch. "What time do you need to be home?" Zayn asked. Thomas scratched the left side of his head. "10:30," Thomas answered. Zayn then chuckled. "You're not going home at that time are you?" Zayn asked. Thomas smiled. "Nope," Thomas answered as he took a drink of his drink. Ashlind sat up from the couch and held her in the air. "Cheers boys I think it's time we have a great night tonight," Ashlind said with a smile. "I'll drink to that," Zayn said holding up his drink. Thomas chuckled. "I'll drink to that as well," Thomas answered as he and his two friends cheered to their epic night.

Peabody shook his head as he puts his phone down on the desk. Peabody then sighs as he sits back in his chair. Marina comes up to the loft with two coffee cups filled with tea. Peabody only smiles when seeing his girlfriend come up the stairs. "Hey you," Peabody said as he watched Marina walk over to his desk. Marina smiled as she sets down the tea on the desk and then kisses Peabody on his head. "Hey," Marina said stepping away from Peabody. Peabody grabs her hand and kisses it."Still can't get ahold of him?" Marina asked rubbing the top of Peabody's paw. Peabody then let's go of Marina's hand. "I'm starting to get a little worried. I mean with those two new kids he's hanging out with. I just have a bad feeling his slipping away at something terrible," Peabody said before grabbing his tea and taking a drink of it. "Yeah I know what you mean. But maybe it's nice to hang out with kids his age," Marina said as she sat down on the end of the desk. Peabody nodded as he took another drink of his tea. "Yeah but… I at least liked Austyn and Jodie," Peabody said setting down his tea on the desk

The party was starting to heat up with some girls dancing on the tables and the bathrooms were starting to have a line. The music was also getting louder and glitter was being thrown everywhere. There was maybe over two hundred people at this party. Thomas and Zayn both were smoking some weed in the basement while Ashlind went up to the kitchen to get more drinks. "You know this is the most fun I had since I was caught spray painting," Thomas said as he passing the blunt back to Zayn. "You and me both man…. this is so much better than hanging with my ex girlfriend and her friends," Zayn replied passing the blunt back to Thomas. "What was her name?" Thomas asked. Zayn cleared his throat before answering. "I don't remember. But I think her last name was Edwards," Zayn replied. Thomas only nodded in response.

"Well. Well. Well look who's here," Mr. Foxx said walking up to the boys. "Who are you?" Thomas asked trying to see straight. "I think that's a cat in gray suit," Zayn said sitting back on the couch. Thomas then leaned forward to try to poke Mr. Foxx but missed. "Are you real?" Thomas asked. Still trying to poke the black and white cat in the gray suit. "Well Mr. Peabody I think it's time we take you home," Mr. Foxx said with a dark smile and ears pulled back. "Who's Mr. Peabody?" Thomas asked looking at Zayn. Mr. Foxx only chuckled. "Come on son let's go home," Mr. Foxx said as he grabbed Thomas's hand and starts to help him off the couch.

"What about my friend Zayn?" Thomas asked as he stood against a wall. Mr. Foxx looked at Zayn who was now talking to a pillow. Mr. Foxx looked back at Thomas. "Well Mr. Peabody I think your friend is having a little pillowtalk but he'll be okay," Mr. Foxx said as he grabbed Thomas's hand and took him away from the party. Thomas and Mr. Foxx were outside of the house party and went into Mr. Foxx's car. "I'm hungry!" Thomas said out loud as he got into the car. Mr. Foxx got into the driver side and started the car. "I thought you might be," Mr. Foxx said as he drove off. As Foxx was driving back to his penthouse, he started to think and remember the first time he found Peabody when he was drunk.

 **(Fourteen years earlier)**

Peabody knocked loudly on Mr. Foxx's door. Foxx stood up from the couch and walked over to the door and opened. "Hector?" Foxx said looking at his friend. Peabody had the fur on the top of his head all messed up and a bottle of vodka in his right paw. "Hey kitty how are you?" Peabody asked taking a drink from the bottle of the vodka. "Are you alright Hector? I thought you were going to propose to Eleanor tonight?" Foxx asked rubbing his paws together. Peabody took another drink from the bottle. "Well…. She left!" Peabody said raising his voice a little bit. Foxx then shook his head. "Come in I'll sober you up," Foxx said as he helped his friend into his penthouse.

 **(Present Day)**

Foxx helped Thomas into his penthouse and helps him to the couch. Once Foxx sits down Thomas. Thomas starts to feel sick. "Where's the bathroom?" Thomas said standing up quickly. "throught that door in the kitchen," Foxx said as he took off his jacket. Thomas then ran through the kitchen and went into the bathroom. Foxx could hear Thomas throwing up in the bathroom as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle. Thomas then walked out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. "Have a sit my boy," Foxx said while sitting on the couch. "Why did you help me?" Thomas asked. Foxx chuckled. "You looked like you need some help," Foxx said with a smile. Thomas just stood there next to the couch. "But why were you at that party?" Thomas asked as he sat down on the couch,

Foxx then handed Thomas a water bottle. "Well you see Thomas I know where the best parties are in the city and I do follow up on what you teens do these days. And I'm sure your father would hate it if he found out you were at one of them," Foxx said with a smile. Thomas knew Mr. Foxx was right. "Then why didn't you just take me home?" Thomas asked Foxx laughed. "Well Peabody I think you know what would happen if I took you home," Foxx said. Thomas nodded. "Yeah you're right," Thomas said taking a drink of his water. "But since you feel a little bit better I can take you home if you want," Foxx said. Thomas then puts his bottle of water down on the coffee table.

"Yeah That might be the best choice," Thomas said as he stood up from the couch. Foxx looked up at Thomas who was standing up. "Alright I'll take you home," Foxx said as he stood up and walked over to the coat rack and puts on his coat. As Thomas and Mr. Foxx went down in the elevator to Foxx's cars they started talking. "So… How is your father now a days?"Foxx asked. Thomas looked at the small cat in confusion. "He's okay why do ask?" Thomas asked. Foxx chuckled. "Just wondering," Foxx replied. Thomas nodded. "I don't get you," Thomas spoke up. Foxx turned and looked up at Thomas. "What do you mean?" Foxx asked. Thomas then rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean a month ago. You wanted me to join you for Coke-Cola and you tried to make me think my dad wanted to replace me for Marina and now you take me to your penthouse to sober me up," Thomas said.

The elevator doors open and Thomas and Foxx walked out of the elevator and walked over to Foxx's cars. "I guess maybe I have change of heart for my friends son," Foxx said as he got into his car. Thomas got into the car and just looked at Foxx. "You mean. You and my dad were friends?" Thomas asked. Foxx nodded as they drove off. "Yeah we were… In fact we were best friends," Foxx said as he pulled out of his penthouse building. "What happened between you guys?" Thomas asked. Foxx felt his heart skip a beat. "Well… um…. I'll tell you that another time," Foxx said as he turned the corner. "Oh okay," Thomas said as he sat back in his seat. Foxx could still hear the words that Peabody had once said to him when he was a kitten and Peabody was a puppy. "You think we'll be best friends forever?" Foxx asked Peabody puts down the book that he was reading that was twice his size. "Of course we will," Peabody said with a smile

Peabody and Marina were on the couch kissing and touch each other. "Wait," Marina said holding Peabody's paws. "is something wrong?" Peabody asked. Marina bit her lip as she looked down with her eye. "I don't think I'm ready for this right now," Marian said swallowing hard. Peabody nodded as he kissed Marina on her head. "It's okay. We can wait," Peabody said with a smile. Marina smiled as she kissed Peabody. Thomas stood outside of Foxx's car with his hood on. "Thanks for everything you did for me tonight," Thomas said with a smile. "It's no problem Peabody," Foxx said with a smile. Thomas nodded as he started walking towards the elevator. Foxx started up his car and headed home. Foxx started remember the old times he had with Peabody when they were little. "I'll always keep you by my side Hector," Foxx said with a smile. Peabody smiled back at his friend. "And I'll keep you by my side Mason," Peabody said as they watched the fireworks go off from their adoption center.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guy's….. Well looks like we have some history going and a party! Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Yes this chapter was a little bit different and with a time jump. Thomas does have a birthday coming up lol he'll be sixteen. So I have something planned for that so stay tuned for more updates real soon! Well Guys until next time!**


	25. The Weekend

**Chapter 25: The Weekend**

Thomas was sleeping soundly in his bed with all the covers on him when Peabody walked into his room and shook his softly. "Thomas," Peabody said with a whisper. Thomas groaned. "What do you want?" Thomas asked still under the covers. "I'm going out of town on business for the weekend and I need you to watch Sherman for me," Peabody said still standing over Thomas's bed. "Dad I love you. But no why don't you send him over to the Peterson's house," Thomas said as he turned over away from his father. Peabody only smile as he got on his son's bed and took off the covers. "Sorry son I can't do that," Peabody said looking down at his son. Thomas opened his eyes and looked up at his father. "And why not?" Thomas asked. Peabody chuckled and playfully smacked Thomas with a pillow.

"Because they are away as well. Now come on it's time to get up," Peabody said again playfully smacking him with a pillow. "Fine I'll get up," Thomas said as he sat up from his bed. "Great I'll go tell Sherman the good news," Peabody said as he got off of Thomas's bed and headed for the door. "Wait you haven't told him yet?" Thomas asked looking at Peabody. Peabody stopped at the door of Thomas's room. "Well no…. not yet I need to let you know first," Peabody said with a cocky smile. "Great," Thomas said as he got off his bed. "Besides I think you two need to reconnect," Peabody said as he stood at the door. "Reconnect huh?" Thomas said as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Peabody only chuckled as he left Thomas's room and went into Sherman's room.

Sherman was sleeping in his bed under the covers just like his brother. "Sherman," Peabody said softly. Sherman opened his eyes and pulled the covers off of him. "Yes Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked. Peabody simply smiled. "I have to go away on the business for the weekend and Thomas is going to be here to watch you," Peabody said as he walked over to the window and opened up the curtains. Sherman jumped out of bed quickly. "Mr. Peabody please don't leave me here with him!" Sherman said as he shuts his door so Thomas couldn't hear them. Peabody looked at Sherman in confusion. "What do you mean Sherman?" Peabody asked. Sherman looked down to the ground with a sad look on his face. "He's changed since he met Zayn and Ashlind," Sherman said holding his left arm.

Peabody understood that reason Sherman didn't want to be around Thomas. But Peabody didn't have any other choice. Peabody then walked over to Sherman and puts his paw on Sherman's shoulder. Sherman looks up at his father's green eyes and finds Peabody with a warm smile. "I know he's changed and I know you don't want to be around him. But I'll tell you this Sherman. I'll be home before you know it I promise," Peabody said keeping his warm smile. Sherman then smiled. "Okay," Sherman simply as he hugged Peabody. Peabody hugged him back and pats him on the head with his free paw.

Thomas and Sherman sat down on the couch a few feet away from each other and watched as Peabody was getting his things together. "Where are you even going?" Thomas asked. Peabody grabbed his laptop and puts it in his bag. "I told you. Away on business," Peabody replied. Thomas rolled his eyes. "I know that! I mean like where are you going?" Thomas asked again. Peabody continued to pack his things. "I can't really tell you," Peabody answered. Thomas sighed and shook his head as he sat back in the couch. "When will you be back?" Sherman asked. Peabody puts his things next to the door and looked at Sherman. "I should be back on monday morning," Peabody said as he walked over to Sherman and hugged him.

"Now I want you guys to get along this weekend for me please," Peabody said looking at Thomas. Thomas bit the bottom of his lip. "Let's be realistic here for a second. we have to be nice to each other and if I want to go somewhere I have to take him everywhere I go?" Thomas asked. Peabody nodded in response. Thomas shook his head. "He's twelve and the house can take care him if I'm gone," Thomas said sitting up from the couch. Peabody walked over to Thomas. "Son Please just do this for me," Peabody asked nicely. Thomas just stood up and walked into the kitchen. Peabody felt guilty as he looked at Sherman. "Wait here," Peabody said as he followed Thomas into the kitchen. "Thomas," Peabody said as he walked into the kitchen. Thomas opened up his laptop and started working on some homework. "What?" Thomas asked not looking at his dad.

"I know you two haven't been on the same level for awhile now and I just want to guys to pull it together for the weekend," Peabody said sitting down at the table that Thomas was sitting at. Thomas looked up at Peabody and bit his lip. "Why can't you tell us where you're going?" Thomas asked wanting a full answer. Peabody sighed looking down at the table with his eyes. "Son I wish I could tell you but I can't," Peabody said looking back up at Thomas. Thomas lets out a sigh and sits back in his chair. "You know… Maybe me and Sherman are the way we are because we crave your attention," Thomas said as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. Peabody looked down at the table and started to federal with his paws. "Thomas… I…." Peabody started to say something but then was cut off. "Just go please," Thomas said not looking at Peabody.

Peabody just swallowed hard as he stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. Peabody hugged Sherman one last time before leaving. Once Peabody was out of the penthouse. Sherman walked into the kitchen with an angry look on his face. "Did you really have to do that?" Sherman asked. Thomas looked up at his brother with a surprised look on his face. "Do what?" Thomas asked. Sherman crossed his arms. "I mean did you really have to say that to him?" Sherman said. Thomas sighed as he closed his laptop. "Come on Sherman we both know why we are the way we are because we both want his attention," Thomas said biting the bottom of his lip. Sherman chuckled. "Are you sure about that? because maybe you're the only one who wants his attention!" Sherman shouted as he walked off to his room and slammed his door. Thomas ran his hands through his hair as he sighed. "Great," Thomas said as he looked out the window.

* * *

Peabody used his laptop to spy on his kids as they were fighting in the kitchen. Peabody only shook his head as Sherman ran off into his room. Peabody felt his heart sink has he closed his laptop. Peabody wanted to tell his kids where he was going but this business outside of town was a secret experiment to see how his kids would do for a weekend by themselves. After an hour of driving to a private airport. Peabody graves his things and walked to the private jet that was taking him and someone else away for business for the weekend. As Peabody walked Into the jet he came to a real surprise to who was going on his trip with him. "Well Mr. Peabody glad to have you aboard," Mr. Foxx said with a smile. Peabody had mixed emotions about this. "Mr. Foxx what are you doing here?" Peabody asked trying to keeping his temper from getting the best of him.

Foxx chuckled as he opened up a water and taking a drink of it. "I'm doing the experiment of leaving home. Just like you in fact," Foxx said with a smile. Peabody made fists with his paws. "I'm going home," Peabody said as he grabbed his things. Before Peabody could leave the door closed behind him and the jet was started up. "I'm afraid you can't do that with this experiment," Foxx said as he puts his water down. Peabody only sighed as he puts his things down and sits a crossed from Foxx. Peabody crossed his arms as he stared at Foxx. "You don't even have kids so why are you even here?" Peabody asked. Foxx chuckled. "No but I do have a house sitter and I want to see if she can handle being in a rich cats home," Foxx said with a smile. Peabody chuckled as he shook his head. The jet then took off in the air as they sat there in their sit in their seats.

Peabody the took out his laptop and transfer the footage to the TV. Peabody and Foxx both looked at the TV and saw that Thomas was all alone in the living room playing the piano. Peabody smiled seeing his son play. Peabody then switched the feed into Sherman's room and seeing him doing his homework. "Talented your boy is," Foxx said as he crossed his arms. Peabody looked at Foxx. "Thank you," Peabody said as he switched the feed back to Thomas. Thomas stopped playing the piano and looked at his phone. There was text from Ashlind, asking where he was last night. Thomas didn't answer back he puts his phone back in his pocket. Thomas then stood up from the piano and walked towards Sherman's room. Thomas walked into Sherman's room and stood by the door. "Hey," Thomas said seeing that Sherman was doing his homework. "Can't you knock?" Sherman said not looking at his brother.

Thomas bit the bottom of his lip as he looked down to the floor. "Look Sherman I'm sorry about earlier," Thomas said looking up. Sherman didn't look at his brother. "Well don't be," Sherman said still doing his homework. Thomas chuckled while shaking head. "What? You're just going to be mad at me for the whole weekend?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. "If that's what it takes to get you out of my room. Then yes," Sherman said putting down his pencil and looking at Thomas. Thomas wasn't going to let this down. "Dude your twelve just tell me what's the problem," Thomas said trying to get an answer. Sherman swallowed hard as he continues to at Thomas. "You're the problem!" Sherman raised his voice. Thomas was taken back a second. "What do you mean?" Thomas asked. Sherman stood up from his desk and stood face to face with Thomas. "We're back where we started when you first came here," Sherman said trying to fight his tears. Thomas didn't say anything he only listened. "Ever since you've been hanging out with Ashlind and Zayn you changed! You used to never be angry at Mr. Peabody and now you're always angry!" Sherman said feeling tears fall from his cheek.

Thomas then sat down on Sherman's bed. "You're right Sherman and I'm sorry," Thomas said looking at his brother. "And since Mr. Peabody is now falling in love I just hope we could get a mom someday," Sherman said as he sat down next to Thomas. Thomas then puts his arm around Sherman's shoulders and hugs him."You know… Even though it's been almost two years since my mom past away I don't see anything wrong with starting over in having a stepmom," Thomas said with a smile. Sherman looked at his brother and wiped his tears away. "Would you really make that work?" Sherman asked. Thomas stood up and looked at his brother. "Yeah I'm sure I can work something out," Thomas replied.

* * *

Peabody heard the whole thing, it made his heart feel warm. "You're seeing someone?" Foxx asked. Peabody snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Foxx. Peabody then cleared his throat. "Yes I am," Peabody said. Foxx nodded. "May I ask who?" Foxx asked. Peabody looked down from Foxx. "My intern you made fun of her name is Marina," Peabody answered. Foxx nodded in response. "You love her?" Foxx asked. Peabody swallowed hard. "I do," Peabody answered. Foxx nodded again in response "Good. I'm happy for you," Foxx said with a smile. Peabody only nodded in response. Peabody and Foxx haven't talked about their personal life in fourteen years, and Peabody really didn't want to catch up with the cat who was once his friend. In fact his best friend.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys this is it another chapter down and only 23 chapters to go lol that's still a lot what am I talking about lol anyways guys that's it for now and I may or may not have a collab in planning right now so….. ;) alright guys until next time!**


	26. Youth

**Chapter 26: Youth**

Thomas and Sherman both walked out of Sherman's room and walked into the living room. Sherman sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Thomas walked in the kitchen and grabbed his laptop and brought it in the living room. Thomas then sat down next to Sherman and started to finish his homework. After a few hours of doing some homework and listening to the TV. Thomas then sends his homework to his teacher and then shuts his laptop. Sherman sighs as he was starting to feel bored of watching TV. Thomas was starting to notice this and smiled. "Do want to go out and get something to eat?" Thomas asked. Sherman looked at his brother with surprise. "I don't think Mr. Peabody would like us going out at this time. It could be dangerous," Sherman pointed out. Thomas chuckled. "Well dad isn't here right now is he?" Thomas said as he leaned forward. Sherman shook his head. "No but I still..." Sherman started to say but was cut off by Thomas. "Just leave it to me little bro," Thomas said as he stood up and walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his coat and Sherman's coat. "Here," Thomas said throwing Sherman's coat at him. "Are you about this? Last we did something fun your way we got in trouble," Sherman said hesitating to put on his coat. Thomas laughed. "That was seven months ago and we learned since then," Thomas said putting on his coat on. Sherman puts his coat and stands up. "What did we learn?" Sherman asked as he and Thomas walked over to the elevator. "If we can't be good then don't get caught," Thomas said as they both got into the elevator. "Oh," Sherman said as the elevator doors closed and they went down.

Peabody rubbed in between his eyes as his boys went down in the elevator. Foxx was laughing almost crying at this point of what Thomas had said about, "if we can't be good don't get caught" Foxx then turned and looked at Peabody who was about to blow a mountain. "Oh Peabody you really need lighten up. Their just kids who are having a little fun and going to get something to eat," Foxx said. Peabody looked at Foxx and shook his head. "I just don't want them out there on New York City streets at this time at night," Peabody said. "You sure take this dad thing seriously," Foxx said sitting up. Peabody sits his laptop down and just stares at Foxx. "You would be doing the same thing if you were a father of two," Peabody said crossing his arms. Foxx smiled as he thought of a way to push Peabody's buttons. "I told you fourteen years ago that wasn't a life for a cat," Foxx said with a smile. Peabody shook his head. "You also weren't so money and power hungry fourteen years ago," Peabody said now turning the tables on Foxx. Foxx then started to play with his whiskers. "Me and you were the greatest of time and..." Foxx was cut off short from his statement. "And it throw us off the deep of our friendship and loyalty," Peabody finished. Foxx opened his mouth to say something but didn't. Peabody and Foxx both just stared at each other for a few minutes. Foxx then shook his head. "I hate it when your right," Foxx said as he sat back in his seat.

Thomas and Sherman both walked down the street from their penthouse and walked into the a small diner. Thomas and Sherman both sat down at a table and started talking. "Do you think Mr. Peabody and Marina will ever get married?" Sherman asked. Thomas chuckled. "I don't know," Thomas said as he looked out the window. Sherman looked down at the table and stared at Thomas's blue iPhone. Suddenly Thomas's phone went off. Thomas picked up his phone and looked at it. "Ashlind and Zayn?" Sherman asked. Thomas shook his head. "No it's some Notification for some colleges I applied for," Thomas said putting down his phone. Sherman was a little surprised by this. "You applied for college?" Sherman asked. Thomas nodded. Sherman then had a frown on his face. "But wouldn't that mean you would go away for awhile?" Sherman asked. Thomas sighed as he started to think of the best way to explain to Sherman on college. "Yeah but only for a little while. I mean I would come for Christmas and spring break and stuff," Thomas explained. Sherman wasn't buying it for the moment. "You barely been with us for a year and you already want to leave?" Sherman said looking at his brother in the eye.

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. "It's a few years from now I'll still be here," Thomas said with a smile. Sherman then forced a smiled. "You promise?" Sherman asked. Thomas nodded. "Yeah I promise," Thomas said with a smile. After dinner Thomas and Sherman both walked home as it started to rain. Thomas and Sherman both started running towards home as it started rain harder. Now in he penthouse building, they went back up to the penthouse. Thomas and Sherman both got off the elevator and walked into the penthouse.

Peabody walked into this hotel room and sets up his laptop and starts it up. Peabody smiled as his kids walked into the penthouse. "At least their safe," Peabody said to himself. Peabody watched his sons sit down and watch a movie. Peabody took a deep breath as he took out his phone and called Marina. "Hey," Peabody said on he phone. "Hey how's Florida?" Marina asked. Peabody chuckled. "It's warm. I wish you were here with me," Peabody said looking back at his laptop. "I wish I was too," Marina said with a yawn. "Do you mind in the morning if you could stop by the penthouse and check on the boys," Peabody asked. Marina chuckled. "They don't know do they?" Marina asked. Peabody sighed as he stood up and walked over to the bed. "No they don't," Peabody said with a chuckle. "What's so funny?" Marina asked. "Thomas would probably kill me with this experiment," Peabody said as he walked around the room. Marina laughed. "I'm sure he'll be fine. But yeah I'll stop by over there tomorrow," Marina said. Peabody smiled. "Okay thanks," Peabody said as he sat down on his bed. "Okay I'll see you when you get back," Marina said with another yawn. "Okay... I love you," Peabody said as he started to feel tried himself. "I love you too. Good night," Marina replied. "Good night," Peabody said just before he hung up the phone. Peabody stood up from his bed and walked over to his laptop. Peabody smiled as he saw that Thomas and Sherman had fallen asleep on the couch. Peabody chuckled to himself as he closed his laptop and headed to bed.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Guys! I have a new plan! Lost and Found will end on chapter 31! But don't worry I something to announce in a little while so yeah... Lol anyways guys hope you enjoyed this chapter and now we're in the final 5 chapters see you guys next time!**


	27. Home

**Chapter 27: Home**

The next morning Thomas heard the elevator doors open and walked over to the elevator to see who was coming in. Thomas smiled as he spotted Marina walking into the penthouse. "Marina hi," Thomas said while walking up to her. Marina smiled back at Thomas. "Thomas hi! Your dad wanted me to stop by and see how you and Sherman are," Marina explained. Thomas nodded. "Sounds like my dad," Thomas said with a chuckle looking down at the ground. Marina chuckled with Thomas. "You guys okay?" Marina asked. Thomas looked up at Marina. "Yeah I think we're okay," Thomas said crossing his arms, marina nodded. "Do want to hang out?" Thomas asked. Marina was taken by surprise. "You want me to hang out here with you guys?" Marina asked Thomas nodded. "Yeah why not," Thomas said with a smile as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

Marina puts her stuff down and sits down in a chair next to the couch. "So where's Sherman?" Marina asked. Thomas looked at her. "I think his in the bathroom," Thomas said. Marina nodded in response. Thomas took a deep breath before sitting back I the couch and taking out his phone and checking his social media. "So your dad was telling me a week ago that you have a birthday coming real soon," Marina said trying to make good conversation. Thomas then puts down his phone and looks at Marina. "Yeah in a few days now," Thomas answered. Marina nodded. "You'll be sixteen right?" Marina asked. Thomas nodded biting down his lip. Marina nodded again in response. "Sometimes I think it's a little strange having my first birthday with my dad. I mean for the last fifth teen with my mom," Thomas said looking down at the ground. Marian could tell Thomas missed his mom and this was really the first one with her. "I'm sure your dad will make it great," Marina said with a warm smile Thomas smiled back. "Yeah I think so too," Thomas replied

Peabody was going through Business phone calls after phone calls. The poor Beagle never really had time to himself or the time to call his kids. After one last phone call he threw his phone on the bed and laid down. Peabody sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed in between his eyes. "You know you should really just go home," Mr. Foxx said from the sliding door. Peabody screamed as he jumped up from his bed. "Mason! You gave me a scare," Peabody said holding his chest. "Well now… You haven't called me Mason since I was a kitten and you were a puppy. Don't you remember the good old days when you tripped over you own ears?" Foxx said as he walked into Peabody hotel room. "Yes I do. But what do you want?" Peabody asked as Foxx said down in a chair. "Nothing. Just passing through," Foxx said leaning against his paw. Peabody sat up on his bed. "I see that. But really what do you want?" Peabody asked. Foxx smiled. "To send you home," Foxx answered as he stood up.

Peabody was a little confused by this. "What do you mean send me home?" Peabody asked. Foxx chuckled. "I noticed you're a little homesick," Foxx said crossing his arms. Peabody away from Foxx. "Yeah I've been a little homesick," Peabody confessed. Foxx smile as he nodded. "And now you're going to pack all your things and head back home to your kids," Foxx said as he started getting all of Peabody's things together. "Mason," Peabody as he rubbed the back of his neck. Foxx turned and looked at his friend. "Yes?" Foxx said with twitch of his tail. "Thomas's Sixteenth birthday is next and I wanted to know if you would come?" Peabody asked as he looked at his friend. Foxx smiled. "Of course I would love too," Foxx said with a smile. Peabody smiled back. "Splendid," Peabody replied.

Foxx helped Peabody to his plane ride home. Foxx sets all of Peabody's things down in the plane and turns to look at Peabody. "Well I guess this is it," Foxx said with a smile. "Mason I… I,,, I really wanted to say I'm sorry," Peabody said looking down from the cat. "Sorry for what?" Foxx asked. Peabody looked up at the cat and was now eye to eye. "That night you took me in and I guess I really wanted someone to blame for Eleanor leaving me that night," Peabody said looking away from Foxx. Foxx's then puts his paw on Peabody's shoulder which made Peabody look back at him. "Hey That's what friends are for," Foxx said with a smile. Peabody suddenly pulled Foxx in for a hug.

Foxx was taken by surprise by this as his tail twitched. Foxx then hugged his friend back. "Thank you," Peabody said softly. Foxx patted Peabody on the back. "You're welcome," Foxx said before the two friends broke their hug. Foxx stepped off the plane and waved goodbye. Peabody waved goodbye before closing the plane's door. Peabody down in his seat and puts on his seat belt as the plane was starting up. After a few minutes the plane had taken off and Peabody was now on his way home. Peabody took a deep breath as he sat back in his seat and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Thomas, Marina and Sherman all down on the couch and was watching a movie until they heard the elevator doors opened. The three of them all looked towards the elevator and was surprised to see Peabody get off the elevator. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Thomas asked. Peabody smiled as he walked over to the couch. "I missed you guys and I wanted to come home," Peabody said with a smile. Everyone nodded in their response. Peabody then kissed the top of Marina's head. Marina smiled as she sat back in the couch. Peabody then looked at the clock and noticed it was only 7:26. "who's hungry?" Peabody asked. Sherman chuckled. "I am Mr. Peabody," Sherman spoke up. Peabody chuckled. "Alright Everyone do get your coats on and we'll go get a pizza" Peabody said with a smile.

Thomas and Sherman both went to their bedrooms to grab their coats while Peabody and Marina stayed in the living room. Peabody and marina looked into each other's eyes and smile. "I missed you," Peabody said in a whisper. Marina chuckled. "You've only been gone a day," Marina said with a smile. Peabody chuckled as he kissed her. "A day too long," Peabody said with another smile. Marina chuckled as she gave him another kiss. Peabody and Marina both heard both boys close their doors and start to head towards the living room. Peabody and Marina broke their kiss and watched for Thomas and Sherman. "You guys ready?" Peabody said with a smile. Thomas and Sherman walked out into the living room. " Yeah I think we are," Thomas said as he looked at Sherman. "Yep we're all good," Sherman added. Peabody nodded as he walked over to the elevator. Marina grabbed her things and followed Peabody over to the elevator. Thomas and Sherman both followed Peabody and Marina to the elevator and then they were off like a real family.

 **XxTHOMASxX A/N: Alright guys sorry this took so long! I know where to take the final five chapters but it's really knowing how to write it out and now I think I know how to write this all out. I see how it all goes in my mind and then you know trying to get it right is sorta the hard part lol but anyways guys we are now in the final four chapters! Well guys until next time! see ya**


	28. Sixteen

**Chapter 28: Sixteen**

Peabody got out of bed early in the morning and walked into the kitchen. Peabody had a smile as he took out some pans, Eggs, Bacon, Milk and some apple juice out of the refrigerator. Thomas woke up and got out of his bed and went to the bathroom before heading towards the kitchen. Thomas walked out of his room and headed for the kitchen. Thomas noticed a plate a food on the island with a cup juice and two cards next to it. Thomas smiled as he walked over to the plate and pick up both cards. They were both cards from Sherman and Peabody. Thomas opened Sherman's first and read it out loud.

"Happy birthday big brother! Even though we've only known each other for seven months your coolest brother I'll ever! Happy birthday again. Love Sherman," Thomas read it with a smile. Thomas puts down Sherman's card and grabs his dad's card. "Happy birthday sixteenth birthday son. I know this last year was a little bit out of hand and I've only known you for seven months instead of a full sixteen years. But I want to let you know that I love you," Thomas read it with another smile and his heart feeling warm. Thomas sat down and ate the food his dad had made for him. Thomas washed his plate after he was finished eating and puts the plate away. As Thomas walked into the livig room, he felt his go off in his pocket. Thomas pulled out his phone out of his pocket and looked at the text from his phone.

"Hey son! come down to the lab, I something to show you :)" Peabody texted.

...

"Okay I'll be right down," Thomas texted back.

Thomas then puts his phone back in his pocket and heads over to the elevator. Thomas gets into the elevator and heads down the to his fathers lab. Once the elevtors doors opened Thomas walked out the elevator and walked into the lab. "Dad?" Thomas said as he walked through the lab. "Over here son!" Peabody called out behind a tarp. "Okay," Thomas said as he walked over to the tarp. Thomas then pulled the tarp and was then surprised by some silly string. After Peabody was done with the silly string he smiled at his sun how cover in silly string. "So you wanted to have some fun huh?" Thomas said with a smile as he tried to get the silly string off of his body.

Peabody chuckled as he walked over to his son and helped him get it off. "Sorry son I just thought this was going to be funny," Peabody said with a chuckle. Thomas chuckled. "Yeah it was funny. But this is more funny," Thomas said as he grabbed the silly string can and sprayed his father on the nose. Peabody only smiled as Thomas laughed at him. "Yeah I guess that was more funny," Peabody said as he took off the silly string off his nose. Thomas helped his father clean up the silly string and headed for the elevator. "Thanks dad for having a laugh for me," Thomas said with a smile. Peabody chuckled as they got in the elevator.

"No problem son," Peabody said as he press the bottem to go up. As the elevator went up it was silent for a moment. Thomas looked down at his father who was tapping his foot on the floor. "Dad," Thomas spoke up. Peabody then stopped tapping his foot and looked up at his son. "Yes son?" Peabody asked. "Thanks for the card and everything. It means a lot," Thomas said with a smile. Peabody smiled back. "Your welcome son," Peabody said as he looked forward. Thomas then looked away from his father and looked forward. Once the elevator doors opened, they came to a big surprise. "Surprise!" friends and family shouted as Thomas and Peabody walked out of the elevator.

Thomas couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked around the room and all of his friends and family around for his birthday. It was nice party with friends and family around. Thomas had some laughs, along with being around Mr. Fox and his father in the same room. Thomas stepped out of the living room and walked out onto the balcony to get some air. After a few minutes of being outside. Peabody walked out on the balcony and joined his son. "May I join you son?" Peabody asked. Thomas turned and looked at his father. "Yeah sure," Thomas said with a smile chuckle. Peabody smiled as he walked over to his son. "Whats on your mind dad?" Thomas asked. Peabody only smiled as he looked over at the city.

"I just can't believe you're already Sixteen," Peabody said with a smile as he looked at Thomas. Thomas smiled back at him. "Dad. The age I am is only a number," Thomas spoke up. Peabody looked down at the city again and shook his head. "Son... For those last fifteen I... I'm still so sorry for not knowing about you," Peabody said softly. Thomas looked down at the ground. "Dad That's not your fault," Thomas said as he puts his hand on his fathers shoulder. Peabody looked at his son seeing his sons two color eyes. Peabody smile and chuckled as he shook his head. "Whats so funny?" Thomas asked. Peabody looked back up at his son. "Everytime I look at you I see more and more of me and your mother," Peabody said with a smile. Thomas smiled back at his father. "Thanks dad," Thomas said another smile.

Before things could get too emotional. Peabody cleared his throat and looked towards the penthouse. "I think we should head back to the party," Peabody said as he handed out his paw. "Yeah lets head back," Thomas said as he started walking towards the door to the party. Peabody watched as Thomas went back into the penthouse as he stayed out on the balcony. Peabody started thinking back when they first met and where they are now. Peabody only smiled as he thought about the future and many more things to come. Peabody still couldn't believe that he had two sons. One was now sixteen and one was twelve almost thirteen. There was only one thing that could make his life even better and complete. Peabody reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and smiled at it. "It'll be soon enough," Peabody said as he puts the small box back in his pocket and started walking back into the penthouse and having fun for the rest of the night.

 **XxTHOMASxX A/N: Alright guys another chapter down. Only the last three remain! Things are happening guys for these last few chapters and I promise you lol I so promise you. You wont see this coming at all! Alright guys thats it for now and until next time I'll you later :)**

 **.**


	29. Forever

**Chapter 29: Forever**

 **Three months later….**

Marina woke up from her bed and turned and looked at her phone. She smiled seeing a text from her boyfriend. The text was mostly about business with an "I love you," at the end. Marina texted Peabody with an "I love you," back and a kiss face emoji. Marina then got out of bed and headed for the shower. Marina got out of the shower and dried off. She then headed for her closet and got out some clean. As she was putting on her clothes she heard her phone go off. Marina then walks over to her phone and sees a new text from Peabody. "Look out the window," Marina said out loud.

Marina looked out the window and looked at the street to find Peabody with pink flowers and chocolates in his paws. Marina smiled looking down at him. Peabody smiled back looking up at her. Marina chuckled before speaking. "What are you doing here?' Marina asked. Peabody chuckled. "I'm here for you my dear," Peabody said keeping his smile Marina shook her head. "But I thought I was going to meet you at work?" Marina asked. Peabody laughed, "Nope my today my dear!" Peabody called out. Marina was a little confused by this. "What do you mean not today?" Marina asked. "We're going to be busy with other things today. I would like for you to come down so we can do those things," Peabody said with a wide smile.

Marina smiled with a thought in her head. "Why don't you come up here first," Marina said with a laugh. Peabody only laughed. "As you wish my lady," Peabody said as he started to go up the fire escape. Marina quickly goes over to her desk and grabs a jacket. Once Peabody was her floor he came into the window and headed her the chocolates and the flowers. " Um Hector… These flowers are so beautiful," Marina said as she put them in vase. Peabody watches her puts the flowers in the vase then watches her walk over to him. Marina then kisses him on mouth. Peabody smiles as they kiss.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Marina asked with smile as she has her arms around him. "Let's go to the car and find out," Peabody said with a soft tone. Peabody and Marina both went out to the fire escape together and walked to Peabody's car. Once in the car Marina looked at Peabody. "Where is Thomas and Sherman?" Marina asked while getting her seat belt on. Peabody looked at her and smiled. "Thomas is out doing some Pepsi Emotion stuff and Sherman is at the Pennys house for the day. But they will be joining for dinner later," Peabody explained as he started the car. Peabody started driving off towards some stores for dresses, Marina got a little uneasy. "Where are we going?" Marina asked.

Peabody pulled up to a dress store and parked the car. Peabody turned and looked into her grey eyes. Marina looks past Peabody and noticed that they were at a dress store. "Hector. What are we doing here?" Marina asked confused. Peabody chuckled. "We're here to get a dress for you, for tonight's dinner," Peabody seat belt. Marina bit her lip and feeling sweat go down her face. "Hector… I'm sure about this. I don't comfortable wearing a dress," Marina said biting her lip again. Peabody puts his paws on her hand with loving smile on his face. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Peabody said softly. Marina looks away from Peabody and started to think. Marina then smiles at herself and looks back at Peabody. "Okay let's go find a dress," Marina said giving Peabody a kiss.

Peabody and Marina both get out of the car and head for the store. Once in the store Marina noticed that the store was empty but with only employees. "I forgot to mention that I rented the store out just for us. So you can feel a little more comfortable while shopping," Peabody said as he clapped his paws together. Marina was a little lost while looking at all the kinds of dresses there was in the store. Marina looked at Peabody who still had a smile on his face and kept his paws together. "You can pick whatever dress you want," Peabody said with a nod. Marina nodded back and started looking for a dress. Marina was trying on some dresses in the dressing room.

Marina found some dresses that Peabody might like. But most of them were too small or too revealing of skin and other body parts. Marina then finally found the one. It was a light ice blue cocktail dress that made her grey eyes the star of the show. "I think I found the one!" Marina called out. Peabody stood by the door and wagged his tail. "That's Great!" Peabody said with a smile. "I'll go pay for the dress and wait in the car for you. I want to see the at dinner," Peabody said as he walked away to pay for the dress. "Okay!" Marina called out as she was taking off the dress. After a few minutes of getting her clothes back on and getting the dress up front and getting it into a black bag. Maraina walked to the car.

Marina puts the dress into the back of Peabody's car and then sits herself the passenger seat. "So. Where too next Hector?" Marina asked. Peabody only smiled as he drove off. "Where are we going?" Marina asked. Peabody only laughed as he was heading for the airport. Marina was again confused. "Okay first you show up, at my apartment with flowers and chocolates and take me shopping for a dress and now we're heading for the airport. Hector what are you planning to do with me?" Marina asked looking at him. Peabody again only laughed. "So many things to do so little time," Peabody replied as they pulled up to a private jet

Marina got out of the car and grabbed her dress from the back and walked with Peabody to the jet. Marina sat down in her seat as Peabody then sat next to her. "Hector will you please tell me where we're going?" Marina asked as the jet started up and started to take off. "We're going to seattle washington I have a few more surprises for you," Peabody said with a smile as he kissed her head. Marina blushed and smiled at the same time as Peabody kissed her head. After an hour on the flight. Marina was looking out the plane window day dreaming. It still ran In Marina's mind about this whole thing. Why was Hector Peabody doing all this for her when he could do it for anyone else in the world. Peabody then puts his paw on her hand which snaps her out of her day dream.

"You seem a little uneasy. Are you alright?".Peabody asked. Marina looked into his green eyes. "Why are you doing this for me?" Marina asked. Peabody then took a deep breath. "I mean like… no guy has ever done this for me. Why are you being so nice to me?" Marina asked again standing up. Peabody took another deep breath and smiled. "Because I love you and care for you," Peabody said as he stood and got close to her and started to put his paws around her waist. "And my kids love you," Peabody said softly as he kissed her. Marina kissed him back feeling tears falling from her face. Marina felt happy for once in her lifetime, she felt truly happy.

A few hours laters they landed in seattle. Peabody and Marina step out of the jet and headed for their rental car. The sun was setting as Peabody started driving towards the space needle. "It's so pretty here," Marina said while watching the sunset. Peabody only smiled as they drove into the parking lot. Of the space needle. Peabody and Marina went up in the elevator. "I rented us the whole space needle for our dinner tonight," Peabody said with smile. Marina gasped at that. "Really? You didn't have to do that for me," Marina said looking at Peabody. Peabody only smiled as the elevator door opened. Marina was surprised to see that Thomas and Sherman were already at the table talking and laughing.

"Marina!" Sherman shouted in happiness as he stood up from his chair and ran over and gave Marina a hug. Marina was overjoyed as she hugged Sherman back. "Hey buddy," Marina said with a smile. Thomas walked up to his father showing him a little surprise. "Thomas! You.. You...dyed your hair?" Peabody said looking at his son's hair. "Yeah I thought you might like it," Thomas said with a smile as he puts his hands in his pocket. Marina smile as she noticed something else about his hair. "You also cut it and pulled it over to the side. It's cute," Marina said with a smile as she touched his hair. Before they all had dinner Marina went to the restroom and changed into her dress that she picked out earlier.

Peabody, Thomas and Sherman all sat down at their table. "I thought you were going to dye your hair after… well you know. And I didn't give you the okay for you to cut your hair. But it looks more mature I like it," Peabody said with a smile. Thomas chuckled as he looked at his father. "Dad. After tonight it's a new beginning for all of us," Thomas said with a smile. Peabody then turned and looked at the bathroom and saw that Marina was walking out of the restroom. Peabody couldn't keep his eyes off of Marina and her cocktail dress. But what really Peabody couldn't get his eyes off of was Marina's grey eyes that was making the dress shine.

"Is something wrong Hector?" Marina asked. Peabody opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Dad?" Thomas said looking at his father. Peabody shook himself out of his trance. "Sorry Marina. You just look so great," Peabody said with a smile. Marina only chuckled as she sat down next to Peabody. "Thank you," Marina said putting her hand down on Peabody's warm paw. Peabody continued to stare into Marina's eyes as he smile. "You're welcome," Peabody said in a soft tone. After they all ate dinner. Thomas stood up and walked over to a wall that had a curtain over it. "Okay…. So I want to show you guys my new cover art for Pepsi emotion," Thomas said as he looked at his dad.

Peabody then nodded at his son for the okay to pull the curtain down. Thomas smiled as he pulled the curtain down. Marinas eyes widen as the curtain fell. Behind the curtain was a spray printed portrait of a Pepsi logo shaped heart with a hand inside of it and the hand with wearing a ring on their finger. At first Marina was confused. Until she turned and looked at Peabody who was now on the ground on one knee holding out a ring in a small little box. Marina gasped as she cover her mouth and her eyes started to water with tears. "Marina Brooke Goodwin. When you're around me and my boys, you just make us see the best sides of ourselves. And I just really want to spend my forever with you. If you would let me," Peabody said with a smile. Marina was still so speechless.

"What I'm really trying to say Ms. Goodwin is… will you marry me?" Peabody asked almost tearing up himself. Marina felt the tears fall from her face as she nodded. "Yes of course," Marina spoke up from her tears as she kneeled down and kissed him. Thomas and Sherman both smiled as they clapped for their father to now be getting a wife. The night ended in happiness as Marina looked into the mirror of the ladies restroom. Marina smiled as she looked down at her ring. "Marina Brooke Peabody," Marina said still looking at the ring. Marina loved the sound that name. Marina then left the restroom with a smile on her face as she turned out the lights of the restroom and headed home with her soon to become family.

 **XxTHOMASxX A/N: Alright guys I some help with this chapter and it was really fun!I will have some help for the last two chapters so it will be done faster and don't worry these last two chapters are gonna be something you'll never forget :)**


End file.
